Path of Destiny (Old Version)
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: *THIS VERSION IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. NEW VERSION IS NOW UP*
1. Prologue

**(EDIT: 9/13/2018: Before you guys start reading, I thought I warn you that this is one of my earlier fanfics, so you might see some hiccups every now and then. Even till this day, I'm still making adjustments. Plus the first several chapters may be a bit slow, but they'll pick up later on.**

 **That being said, I would still like it if you guys give this story a chance. It would be really appreciative.).**

 **Thank you and enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a quiet night in the kingdom of Hyrule as citizens in the capital, Castle Town, were in their homes peacefully sleeping. Unaware of the events that were about to occur within the walls of Hyrule Castle.

Hiding in the shadows within the castle was Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo Tribe and trusted royal adviser to King Daphnes, or so that's what he appeared to be. What no one knew is that Ganondorf had desired to rule Hyrule. In order for him to accomplish this, he needed to build up the trust from the royal court, including the monarchs themselves. Then when the time came, Ganondorf would assassinate the King & Queen, take in and raise their infant daughter as his own, and blame the deed on others. He didn't know who'll put the blame on the murders, but he'll find it after his take over the land of Hyrule.

And after waiting for many months, tonight was the night where he finally set his plan into full motion. Lurking within the castle, he managed to evade the guards, killing some quietly, and made it to the royal chambers. Opening the door, he was surprised to see no one was in the bed.

"So it is true," came a stern voice.

Ganondorf turned around and saw King Daphnes himself closing the bedroom door with one hand while holding a sword in the other.

"Your majesty..." Ganondorf said.

"Ganondorf..." Daphnes retorted.

Without a second to pass, the pair then clashed swords and started dueling.

"I must admit, Daphnes, you manage to catch me off guard just a bit," Ganondorf commented as he made a swing. "However did you manage to figure my intentions?"

"The goddesses have their ways of warning me," Daphnes stated as he too made another swing of his sword.

"Well, warning or not, I will take your spot as ruler of Hyrule!"

"Never!"

The two kept on clashing swords. Daphnes tried with all his might to fight off Ganondorf. But the Gerudo leader has proven to have much more strength. Ganondorf quickly kicked the king back on a table, breaking it and causing him to fall onto the ground. Before Daphnes got the chance to comprehend what just happened, Ganondorf impaled his sword through the king's chest.

"It is over your majesty. Your kingdom is now mine." Ganondorf pulled his sword out and watch Daphnes groaning in pain as he tried to get up. "But before you die, care to tell me where your wife and daughter are?"

To his surprise, Daphnes gave a weak smirk as blood was coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"You fool," the King weakly said as he got on his knees. "As I told you earlier, the goddesses had warned me. Even as we speak, my wife and daughter are fleeing this castle. By the time you'll reach the town end, they'll be long gone…"

Ganondorf walked over to the window. Outside was the view of Castle Town. Two figures were on horses riding along Hyrule field before they both disappeared at the edge of it.

"You are more clever than I anticipated, Daphnes. But I will find them in due time."

"You may take over all of Hyrule, but people will know the truth of my fate one day. And one day you'll be taken down."

"Then I will make sure that it will never come to that," Ganondorf vowed as he faced the dying king.

"Well...See..." Daphnes slumped on the ground on his side, his sword falling from his hands and slowly closed his eyes, never to open again.

King Daphnes of Hyrule is dead.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

New's of King Daphnes's death and the queen's sudden disappearance had spread, which caused panic throughout Hyrule. To keep order, Ganondorf had told the citizens of a fake story that a group of criminals had murdered the king, kidnapped the queen and her daughter, and that he promised to do everything he can to find them and took over as acting ruler. He even dedicated a week for the kingdom to mourn the late king.

Far from Hyrule's capital in the woodlands lies a small village was known as Ordon Village. The village was lead by Mayor Bo. Given the distance of the village, not many news make it there. That didn't stop the news of King Daphnes' death from reaching the small village. The news had come quite a shock to the villagers and shared their sorrow for several days. Soon they went about their day just like any other and just hoped for the best.

One person who was just doing was a young man named Leal and his 1-year-old son, Link. Leal's wife had died shortly after Link's birth so it was the two of them. Link was already started walking on his own, so Leal had to keep an extra eye on him. Leal was also close friends with Bo and Isabel. Bo's wife loved to watch Link. She hoped to have children of her own one day. But whenever she had asked, her husband always say that didn't feel ready yet.

Leal was fishing by the pond while Link watched. The water came here through a small stream from a nearby river, so lots a fish of every size came in. Link was sitting on the ground, watching his father fish where he quickly got bored. He brought his own fishing pole, but his father wouldn't let him fish because he believed Link wasn't ready.

"Go to where the water enters," A voice in Link's head told him. He looked to where the water from the ponds where enter. There was a river that was connected the small ponds in the village. The only way for the water to enter was through a pathway between two high rock walls.

Link was an obedient toddler, and his father had always instructed Link to never wander off. But the voice was nagging to Link to go to the water entryway and he wanted to prove to his father that he was ready to fish. Link quietly walked away from his dad and went straight to the water entrance where he cast his fishing pole hard while being careful not to fall in the water, which his father had always warned him.

Link cast the line very hard, which the end of the line landed in some long grass like plants and cattails. As he try to reel his line again, a heavy tug. The toddler's excitement grew as used all his strength to pull the rod. When he got his line out from the plants he was surprised to see that his catch wasn't a fish, but a basket. With another tug, he pulled the basket to the shore and unhooked from his line. Link looked at the basket and wondered what was inside. Slowly, he put his little hands on the lid and removed it. An amusing and odd look in his eyes grew once he saw what was inside.

In the basket was a baby, smaller than him, that had appeared to have woken up from its nap. The baby had brown hair, blue eyes, and ears like his. The baby looked at Link with awe and curiosity and reached for him. Link lifted his left hand and gently held the infant's hand. He watches as for a moment his left hand glowed for a bit but it died down. The baby started to giggle loudly, which brought the attention of Leal and other villagers.

Leal quickly ran towards his son and was the first at the scene. His eyes widen with shock as he wasn't prepared to see the infant in the basket. "What in the name of Hyrule…"

Not far from the small crowd was a woman known as Isabel, Mayor Bo's wife. She saw the small crowd gathering near the water's shore, including Leal and his son the water's edge. Curiosity got the better of her when she started to head towards them. Once she saw the basket and was in it she got the idea what's going on.

"Leal...What is this?" Isabel asked.

"I-I don't know," Leal replied. "This basket came from the river, I think."

Isabel kneeled down to the basket and look at the infant. At first glance, she could tell the infant was a female Hylian. As she looked more inside the basket, she saw two other items. One was a necklace with the Triforce at the center. Another was a folded piece of paper. Isabel picked it up and unfolded it and read the message.

 **'To whoever finds this basket,**

 **Please take care of my daughter. For I am unable to do the same for her. Give her a nice, safe life. Her name is Zelda.'**

There wasn't a signature or anything. Isabel looked at the note again before putting it into her pocket. She then reached into the basket and gently picked up the baby, now known as Zelda. The infant was giggling and smiling, most likely unaware of its situation. Just by looking at her, the baby was warming her into Isabel's heart. If she can convince her husband, she may adopt this child. She held the baby close and got on her feet.

Everyone looked with amusement and whispered among themselves, not really sure what to make of this. Isabel shot them quite a glare towards them. Needless to say, everyone quit staring & whispering.

"Let's go meet your father, little one," Isabel suggested.

Leal picked up Link as Isabel walked by them. As the two passed the father-son pair, Link looked at Zelda and gave the infant a big smile. It was the start of a very close friendship, maybe even more.

* * *

Bo was surprised later that day to see his wife come home with a sleeping baby in her arms. Isabel had explained the infant's sudden appearance along with sharing her idea of adopting the child. Bo was reluctant with the idea.

"Isabel, I'm not sure if we're ready to raise a child yet. I'm not even sure if I'm ready."

Isabel still had the baby in her arms as she tried to convince her husband. "I know that dear. But what if this is a sign from the goddesses themselves? This child needs someone to care for her. I can't really explain it, but I feel like there's something...special about her."

Bo thought about this long and hard. Having a child was a big step and would change a lot of things. Growing up, his own parents were never around for most of his life, causing him to fear that he would pass that off. But looking at the baby in his wife's arms made him think differently. If what Isabel said was true then this child needs a family. Maybe he was ready for this step in life.

"Alright. We'll adopt her."

Isabel hugged him with her free arm. After which, Bo looked at the infant with care in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her, dear?" Isabel asked.

Bo was hesitant but he nodded his head. Isabel carefully places the baby in Bo's arms.

"What did you say her name was?" Bo asked.

"The note said it was Zelda."

"Well, she's our little Zelda now." Bo and his wife watch their newest family member sleep in Bo's arms.

For the future was looking bright for the little Zelda.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of my first major fanfic**

 **I should let you guys know a few things about the story overall:**

 ***This is an original Zelda story. Meaning it has no tie ins to the other games. However, characters from other games will appear. (Fair warning, some of these characters may be different from their canon counterparts).**

 ***Link, Zelda, & Ganondorf will have their Twilight Princess look (my favorite designs of them)**

 ***I'm not very experience with the series (gameplay wise, but I know the stories)...so there's that. But I'll do my best**

 ***(UPDATE 9/21/2018) After further planning...Hyrule in this fic will be a mixture of Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Breath of the Wild**

 **A/N:**

 **I was inspired by the Zelda fanfic Legend, Which I encourage to give that a read.**

 **I don't Zelda. Nintendo does.**

 **Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _18 years later…_

The morning had just started in the small village of Ordon and everyone in it was about to start their day. One of these people were Mayor Bo's family. Isabel had just prepped breakfast but noticed some empty seats at the table.

"Did the girls sleep in again?" Isabel asked.

Before an answer was given a blonde hair girl entered the kitchen. The girl was Bo & Isabel's 16-year-old daughter, Ilia.

"Morning mother and father."

"Good morning Ilia," Isabel greeted her daughter. "We were worried that you slept in."

"But it seems that Zelda had not yet awakened," Bo commented.

"Ilia. Could you wake your sister up, please?" Isabel asked her daughter politely.

Ilia nodded and she went to go wake her older sister. She opens the door to Zelda's room and found her sleeping on her bed.

"Hey Zelda," Ilia called.

"Mmm...What?" Zelda tiredly mumbled.

"Mom and dad want me to wake you up to come down for breakfast."

"Oh...Tell them I'll join them in a few minutes," Zelda said as she sat up on the bed.

Ilia left the room, leaving Zelda alone. The former mentally scolded herself for sleeping in too long. Zelda was normally an early bird, but lately she's been having trouble sleeping. For the past several days, weird dreams kept on appearing and she didn't know why. All she can do is hope that they're a temporary thing and they'll move on.

After getting out of bed, Zelda dressed herself, and tied her brown hair in a ponytail. The last thing she put on was necklace that had the Triforce at the center, a necklace she had as long as she can remember. Zelda left her room to join her family for breakfast.

"Good morning mother, father. Sorry I slept in late." Zelda apologized.

"It's quite alright dear. Is everything alright? You hardly ever slept in. You're usually up before Ilia."

"I don't sleep in a lot, dad!" Ilia retorted, earning a chuckle from her mother.

"I'm fine guys. I guess I've been working harder lately." Zelda did not want to bring up the dreams she's been having, not wanting to bring her own simple troubles to her family. "It's nothing to worry about."

"If you so. Now sit, we have a little surprise for you," Bo said.

Zelda sat down and at the table and watched her mother & sister go into the kitchen. Several seconds later, they both walked out holding a plate of pancakes for her.

"Happy birthday dear," Isabel greeted.

It was when Zelda remembered something. Today was her 18th birthday. "Oh, you guys. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! It's your birthday, so we wanted to treat you with this," Bo declared. "Now let's eat."

The family started their breakfast and talked about their plans for the day. One of Zelda activities was helping her lifelong best friend, Link, at Ordon ranch. They both often helped out around the ranch run by Fado's parents. When they were not doing that, they would ride around on their horses in the woods and hang out at the Ordon Spring. Zelda had just finished her breakfast and was about to head out the door when she heard Isabel called her.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, mother?" Zelda stopped at the doorway and turned to face her mother.

"Whenever you get back today, your father and I want to talk to you about something."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, dear. It's just something important that's all," Isabel assured. "Now go on and enjoy your day."

Isabel kissed her daughter's cheek and watch her leave the house. A look of worry crept across her face as she watched the door closed. She has been dreading this day for a long time.

"Are you alright dear?" Bo asked his wife.

"I'm fine Bo. I'm just thinking...later."

Bo looked at his wife tenderly and gently held her hand. "Look...I don't like it as much as you do, but this is something Zelda should know now. It is best she hears it from us, rather than having her find out for herself. Surely she'll understand."

* * *

Zelda went to her family stable to her horse Blizzard, who was a beautiful white horse that that was gifted to her several years ago. The name 'Blizzard' was given to him due to his white coat and, as Zelda often joked about, he can be noisy as a blizzard whenever he was hungry. She saddled up on Blizzard and rode towards Link's home. Once she got there, she saw that Epona was still in front of his house but no sign of her friend. She got off of Blizzard and walked to the front of his house. She then shouted for Link.

"Link! Link are you up!?"

A loud thud and a few moments later, Link stumbled out his home, still rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Zelda greeted with a smile.

"Morning to you too," Link greeted sarcastically. "Why couldn't you just knock on my door like other people, Zelda?"

"Because this way is more fun and enjoyable. Now let's head over the ranch before Ilia comes and steals Epona away."

"Wait, hold on second! I have something for you."

Link duck back into his home. He came back out several moments later holding something that was wrapped and hand it to Zelda.

"What is this, Link?" Zelda asked.

"You think I forget my best friend's birthday? It's your present. Now open it up!"

After placing her present on the ground, Zelda begins to unwrap it. Underneath the wrappers was an archers bow. "Link...You shouldn't have…"

"I remember how upset you were when your last bow was broken. I ask Rusl if he can help me carve a new one," Link explained.

Archery was skill Zelda was very good at. When she was young after reading her favorite stories about the adventures of a heroic pirate who braved the seas. One of the best-known traits of this pirate was her skill in archery and Zelda wanted to be an archer. She begged her parents for and bow and arrow for days before they caved in. The last bow she had had broke a few weeks back during a hunt where the deer she was hunting spotted and charged up at her, causing herself to fall on her bow and snapping it.

"Thank you, Link. I love it." Zelda hugged him.

"No problem." The pair pulled away from each other. "Now how 'bout I get on Epona and race you over to Ordon ranch?"

"You're on," Zelda declared.

* * *

After a long day working at the ranch Link and Zelda went to the woods with their horses. They were relaxing near the Ordon Spring after riding around a bit.

"Not much happened today at the ranch huh?" Link commented.

"Yeah. I mean, how long has it been since the goats escaped?" Zelda said.

"I say about...three days." Zelda gave a lighthearted laugh at Link's joke. "Hey Zel, are you feeling alright today?"

"I'm fine." Zelda was not expecting him to ask a question like that. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like you have something on your mind throughout the day. You sure everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. It's just that earlier, my mom told me that she and dad wish to discuss something important with me later. She said it isn't anything bad though."

"If it isn't bad, then I don't think it's anything to worry about," Link suggested.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I shouldn't spend my birthday worrying about something that probably isn't a big deal anyway."

The pair continued to hang out near the spring for a little longer. They just talked and joked like any good friend would do. After a while, Zelda noticed that the sky was getting dark. "We should probably head back now."

"Probably should. I'm so tired."

"When are you never 'tired', Link?"

After giving a good laugh, both friends got on their horses and rode back to the village. Once there, they both said their goodbyes and parted ways to their homes. Zelda entered hers and saw her parents both sitting down and looking up at her. Both of which have nervous expressions.

"Mother, Father, I'm back. What's is it you wanted to talk about?" Zelda looked around a bit and took notice of her little sister's absence. "Where's Ilia?"

"We sent Ilia on an errand. Your mother and I have been needing to discuss something you should know...about yourself," Bo explained.

"Myself?"

"Please, take a seat," Bo gestured to which Zelda obeyed.

"Zelda, have you ever wonder why you look...different from us?" Isabel asked.

Zelda gave her mother an odd look as she comprehended the question. In the past, Zelda had asked herself that question at times, as both of her parents and sister were all blondes (at least Bo was before he went bald), and have green eyes. Zelda was brown haired, blue eyed, and she, like Link, had elf-like ears, much similar to Hylians, rather than normal ears like everyone else in the village. Despite that, she never really look deep into it. She did, however, wondered why her mother bringing it up.

"There...have been times when I might've had. Where are you guys going with this?" Zelda said.

Isabel took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her daughter the full story. "You see Zelda, about eighteen years ago a basket came here from the river…"

From that point, Isabel told Zelda every detail about the day how she mysteriously came here in a basket from the river. With Bo bring up additional details as well. Isabel brought the full conclusion of the story.

"...After I found you, we both took you in and...You know the rest."

Zelda just sat there, comprehending the new information that her parents just revealed. She was an orphaned, no, abandoned as a baby! "Why haven't you guys told me this before?!"

"We wanted to wait till you were old enough to understand. Since you're eighteen now, we felt like now was a good time to let you know."

With that answered Zelda then focused on the next question on her mind. "But who and why would someone leave me like that?"

Bo took a deep sigh. "We wish we knew. The necklace you're wearing and this note is all that was with you." Bo handed a piece of folded old paper to Zelda, gesturing her to take it. Zelda took the paper and unfolded and read it in utter silence.

"Does Ilia know about this?"

"No...we were wondering if you want to tell her or want us to," Isabel said.

"You can tell her. I want to be alone right now."

Zelda left the room and the sound of the door to her bedroom slam shut. Isabel took a deep sigh.

"Well...that went better than I thought," Bo broke the silence.

"No doubt she's upset. I guess that's to be expected," Isabel said.

"She just needs some time taking it all in. For now, let's respect her wishes for privacy," Bo suggested.

All Bo and Isabel can do that evening was stay silent and wait for Ilia to come back to tell her the same thing they told Zelda.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Zelda didn't leave her room. She spent the night thinking about the revelation that she was adopted. Part of her was upset at her adoptive parents for not telling her before, but another part understood why they waited. Her parents probably told Ilia the truth by now, but she never went to see Zelda that night. Ilia probably assumed that Zelda wanted to be alone. After spending many hours thinking, Zelda decided to turn in for the night.

 _There was a towering man with a bushy beard and white blonde hair. He seem to be a man of high status since he was wearing an elegant red robe and had a headpiece that resembled a crown on his head._

 _Along with him was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair as well. She was seemingly the man's wife as she too was wearing the same kind of clothes, only it was a pink and white dress and she too was wearing a headpiece with a centered jewel._

 _The two were close to each other and smiling as they looked at what the woman was holding something wrapped around in blankets._

Zelda woke up and bolted upwards on her bed. It was still in the middle of the night, as the darkness in her room indicated. It was that dream again, much clearer this time. What did it mean? Why was she having them? Did she knew those people? Unfourtnatly, Zelda didn't have answer. All she can do was go back to sleep.

* * *

 **So here's a glimpse of Zelda's life and discovering her adoption.**

 **I've made Zelda & Ilia (adoptive) sisters in this story. Most fanfics I'd seen have them either hating or downright avoiding each other. Granted there are fics with them being friendly, but more like acquaintances. Since this story isn't connected to the games, therefore I can do what I want, I made them sisters. Hope you guys don't mind that twist.**

 **Flashbacks, thoughts, dreams, time transitions, etc will be in Italics.**

 **Ages of some characters:**

 **Zelda-18 (as of this chapter)**

 **Link-19**

 **Ilia-16**

 **And if you're wondering where Link's dad, Leal, is...You'll find that out later on.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The Next Morning..._

The rest of the night was thankfully uneventful as no other dreams had occurred, much to Zelda's relief. She noticed that it was late morning outside, so she assumed that her parents probably let her sleep in. After getting out of bed, dress, and fixing her hair, she put on her necklace. She looked at it, remembering the knowledge that it was the only thing that her supposed biological mother left her before putting her in the river. She left her room and went to the kitchen where she saw a note and apple on the table.

 _'Zelda,_

 _I am helping Sera today while Bo is busy with Vincent with village business. We informed Fado's family that you may not able to help out at the ranch today. We will see you later tonight._

 _-Isabel'_

At least her parents considerate enough to give her the day to clear her head without being worried about her sleeping habits. Zelda sat at the table and started eating her apple. Her moments of silence didn't last long as Ilia entered the room.

"Morning, Zelda."

"Ilia! I thought you were tending to the horses," Zelda said.

"I wanted to see how you're doing after last night..." With those words, Zelda immediately knew what Ilia meant by that.

"They told you didn't they?" Ilia gave a slight nod. Zelda lowered her head as Ilia sat at the table with her. "I just don't know what to make of this."

"Zelda...You're still part of this family. Nothing will ever change that." Ilia assured Zelda, but the latter still gave silence. "Why don't you take Blizzard out and practice your archery. I know that always seem to cheer you up."

"I think I'll go do that," Zelda agreed.

Zelda finished her apple and left the table. Gathering her new bow and arrows, she left then left the house. She went to the stable next to her house and begin saddling up Blizzard.

"Hi Zelda," came a soft boy's voice.

Zelda turned around and saw Colin and his mother. Colin was a young 10-year-old blonde haired boy and is the son of the village swordsman, Rusl. He was shy, but a kind boy. Along him was his mother Uli. She is Rusl's wife and is very caring of others. When Zelda was little, Uli often babysat her and Ilia. Uli is also currently three months pregnant.

"Oh hello Uli, Colin. What can I help you guys with?" Zelda said to the mother-child pair.

"Colin wants to give you a present. We know your birthday was yesterday, but he never got the chance," Uli explained.

"What is it that you want to give to me?" Zelda smiled as she kneeled down to Colin's level.

Colin then held out what appears to be a woven bracelet. "I made this, with the help of my mother of course, for you. I know it isn't anything nice, but I hope you like it."

Zelda took the bracelet from Colin and put it on her right wrist. It was a perfect fit.

"It's lovely. Thank's you two. I really appreciate it." Colin smiled and slightly blushed at her compliment. Zelda never said it, but she suspected that Colin has a crush on her, which she found adorable.

"How's the baby doing, Uli?" Zelda asked as stood back up.

"The baby is doing fine," Uli patted her slight round stomach.

"Still hoping for a girl?"

"Sure am. Rusl is still convinced that it's a boy," Uli stated. "Either way, we'll give this baby all the love it needs."

"I'm sure you will," Zelda finished saddling up her horse. "I'll be heading off now. Thanks again for the gift."

"You're welcome, Zelda," Colin said.

Getting on Blizzard, Zelda rode off into the woods. The next couple hours she spent clearing her mind by riding on Blizzard and practice her archery on some trees. After while she then decided to take a break. Zelda rode on her horse as he walked calmly when she noticed the Ordon Spring. Halting her steed to stop, she got off of Blizzard and guided him to the springs bank.

Zelda sat on the ground, near the banks as Blizzard drank from the spring. She looked around the area. Zelda had always seen the spring as a place of peace and serenity, which was exactly what she needed. Questions went through her head as she watches the water ripple. But no matter how many questions she asked, all of them would not have the answer she's looking for.

Where did she come from?

The thought about Uli's unborn baby then came to her. As odd as it is, Zelda couldn't help but feel a slight envy for it. That baby will have loving parents, unwilling to give him or her up.

Zelda remained sitting at the spring's bank for a long time and stared at the water. Her trance was broken when Blizzard nuzzled his head on her. She gently stroked his snout.

"Blizzard...You have no idea what's going through my head right now."

The white horse only snorted in response as he kept nuzzling Zelda. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Zelda?" She turned around and saw Link, along with his horse Epona.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"You never showed up at the ranch, so I went to your house. Ilia told me you were out here." Link guided Epona next to Blizzard and then sat right next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"You...You could say that…" Zelda said gloomily as she looked away from Link.

"What's the matter?" Link asked.

"You remember how yesterday I said that my...parents wanted to discuss something important with me?" Link nodded his head. "Well...This is what they told me." Zelda then told the story to Link on how Bo and Isabelle found her floating from the river in a basket as an infant all those years ago. "So that's pretty much it."

Link didn't move or say a word. Zelda brought her legs up to her chest and bury her head in them. Link felt sympathetic for her as he never knew his mother.

"Zelda...Listen," Link started. "I don't care how you got here, or why your mother left you. That's all in the past. All it matters is now. And no matter who you were, you're still the same Zelda I know and care for. And I know how much Bo, his family, the village loves for you."

Zelda faced him. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Zelda, after a few minutes, suddenly hugged Link.

"Thank you, Link."

Link smiled as he returned the hug. After the hug, the pair looked at the spring, admiring it as they have previous times before.

"So you were left in the river, huh?" Link pointed out.

"Pretty much," Zelda replied. "I'm glad I was found."

"Same here. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if Isabel didn't find you," Link said.

"Technically speaking, you were the one who found me, Link. Mom told me that you wandered away from your dad to fish by yourself. Which was odd because from what I was told you were a well-behaved toddler."

Link was quiet for a moment. He had expression on his face that indicated that he was surprise, but at the same wasn't. "You know the strange thing about that? I think actually remember that day. A few times in my life, I get flashbacks of that event. I always thought it was a dream, until now."

"What do you remember?"

"All I remember is watching my dad fish, and then a woman's voice telling me to fish near the river enterance. I did and the voice stopped. I threw my fishing line and caught a basket. I opened it and...there you were. That's all I remember."

"Wow. That's quite impressive and weird. No offense," Zelda said.

"None taken. Whatever lead me to you, I'm glad it did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have grown up with such a great friend," Link said happily which earned a small smile from Zelda. She was glad to have a friend like Link.

* * *

Later that day, Zelda return home in a much better mood. She entered her home and saw both Bo and Isabel in the kitchen sitting at the table. They immediately notice her presence.

"Mother, Father…Can we talk?" " Zelda spoke up. Both of them nodded their heads and Zelda sat down at the table with them. "I want to talk about last night."

"If you're still upset at us, then we understand," Bo said.

"I do admit...Part of me is still upset that you guys never told me of my origins," Zelda simply stated. "But I could never hate you guys for it."

"You mean it?" Isabel asked.

"Of course I mean it," Zelda said. "You guys took me in without a second thought. You guys are my parents, nothing will ever change that. I love you both."

"And we love you too, Zelda,"Bo replied.

All three of them gave each other smiles. Soon Ilia returned home and saw the happy moment happening.

"So I take everyone's on good terms now," Ilia said.

"Yes, Ilia. We are," Zelda said.

* * *

 **So things are now resolved with Zelda's family and life soon returns normal for them. Surely nothing can ruin that, right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two months went by since Zelda's birthday and the discovery of her adoption. Despite knowing her family isn't blood-related, she still loved them and nothing had changed. In fact, Zelda believed that her relationship them has gotten stronger with them since. To add all that, the strange dreams had also seemingly stopped and they had not occurred since the night of her birthday. Life had seemingly gotten more joyous.

But on this day another layer of that joy will soon be added, for today was Ordon Day. This is a day where the inhabitants of Ordon celebrate the establishment of this village a long time ago and celebrate their history. Many other Ordonians will also be showcasing their own talents, such as Rusl and Link demonstrating their swordplay in a friendly duel, while Zelda shows her talent in archery as well.

Zelda was getting ready in her room. After putting her necklace on, she left her room and head to the kitchen where she saw her father in the kitchen with his assistant, Vincent.

"Good morning, father," Zelda greeted.

Bo looked up at her and smiled. "Ah! Good morning to you, Zelda. You remember Vincent, don't you?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again Vincent."

Vincent is Bo's assistant who had only lived in the village for a few years. He was a bit distant, but he seemed to be a nice enough man.

"Likewise, Zelda." Vincent returned his attention back to Bo. "If there isn't anything else to discuss, Mayor Bo, I think I'll head home and finish packing."

"You're leaving?" Zelda asked.

"I have some business to take care of in other places in Hyrule, so I'll be leaving a few hours. It will only take a few days, though," Vincent explained. "But I wish you a happy Ordon Day."

Vincent gathered his materials and left the house. He seems quite eager to leave, but then again, he's probably in a hurry.

Zelda turned her attention back to Bo. "Happy Ordon Day, father.".

"And a Happy Ordon Day to you too, Zelda! I'm sure you're looking forward to today as I am!" Bo cheerfully said

"Of course. You only say that the more this day got closer," Zelda remarked with a playful and annoyed tone.

Bo laughed. "Oh, can't help it. It's my favorite day!"

"I know you do father. Anyway, I'm heading out. I'll see you and mother later at the celebration."

"Alright. Be careful now!"

Zelda nodded as she gathered her archer's gear and headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was also getting ready for the holiday, but he was looking through his house looking for something to wear. He wanted to wear something different from his usual farmer clothes.

"There's gotta be something I haven't worn in a while!" Link exclaimed in frustration. Just when he was about to give up, a voice in his head told him to look underneath a nearby table. Link did look under the table and saw something covered in a cloth. He pulled the item out and removed the cloth. What was underneath it was a chest that once belonged to Link's father.

He never looked in the chest because his father Leal would never let him, but he promised that Link can open it when he was older. That was when Link was a small child before his father disappeared seven years ago. Ever since, Link had forgotten about the chest, at least until now. Link kneeled in front of the chest and blew off the dust and opened it.

Inside the chest contained a green tunic, white pants & long sleeved shirt, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, a brown belt, and a green triangular stock hat. Another item Link had noticed in the chest was a blue shield with Hylian markings. Link grew a bit confused. Why would his father be secretive about some clothes and a shield? However, Link decided to brush it off and decided these items should do.

Link put the clothes on and was surprised that the clothes fitted him perfectly. He then grabbed a sword that Rusl made for him a few years back and exited his house to practice his swordplay on some homemade dummies. He was midway through practice when he heard some bushes rustling and heard the sound of giggles. Link shook his head and smiled, knowing who the giggling belong to.

"Alright you three, I know you're there. Now come out."

Three heads then popped out of the bushes, who were revealed to be young children. One girl and two boys, all of which Link are familiar with. Granted almost every kid in the village likes Link, but not as much as these three.

The girl was a blonde 11-year-old girl named Beth, who is more mature than her two companions. Beth admired Link a lot. Link also suspects that she secretly had a crush on him.

The two boys that were with her are two brothers, Talo and Malo.

Talo is a brown-haired boy, about Colin's age, who also looked up to Link, but for his swordplay. Talo has a tendency to act immature at times. His 6-year-old brother, Malo, on the other hand, was different. Unlike children around his age, Malo is intelligent and more mature than his older brother but tends to be sarcastic and blunt at times.

The three children left their hiding spot and walked towards Link. Talo was the first to speak up.

"Sorry, Link. We just wanted to watch you."

"That's fine. But I've told you guys that you don't have to hide to watch me when I practice. I don't mind the company," Link explained to the three.

"I told you he wouldn't mind," Malo stated.

"Yeah well, how would you know that?" Talo argued.

"I like your outfit Link!" Beth exclaimed while ignoring the brothers.

Talo took his attention away from Malo and join in on the discussion on Link's clothes. "Yeah! It looks really cool Link! You look like a hero!"

"I don't see what's great about it, but I think it suits you, Link," Malo commented.

"Thanks, guys," Link said.

"Hey, Link! Could you show us some of your sword skills, please?" Talo begged.

Link couldn't help but say yes before he demonstrated his swordplay. No mater how hard he tried, he could never say no to the kids. But he,and the kids didn't notice Zelda watching them from a distance. She smiled as she watched Link gave his demonstration to the kids. She found it adorable that the Ordon kids looked up to Link.

As Zelda watch, she noticed Talo trying to copy Link's demonstration with a stick. He pretended to attack Link by pointing the stick at his stomach as if he stabbed him.

"Oh no! I have been defeated by Talo!" Link exclaimed playfully.

Link then played out a dramatic, yet comedic death scene to which the children, minus Malo who just rolled his eyes, laughed. Link joined in the laughter with the kids. As they were laughing, Zelda approached the scene.

"You kids having fun?" Zelda teased.

The kids and Link ceased their laughing to look up to see Zelda. "Oh, Hi Zelda!" Link quickly got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of his tunic. Zelda noticed he was blushing a bit.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"U-uh, you weren't interrupting anything," Link nervously said. "I was just showing the kids some swordplay, that's all."

"Right..." Zelda faced the children. "How are you three doing this morning?"

The kids adored Zelda as much as Link. Beth finds her a smart and pretty woman and aspires to be like her. While Talo prefers swordplay, he thinks Zelda archery is cool.

"We've been fine," Malo replied.

"We just wanted to see Link before the celebration," Beth answered. "Oh speaking of which, I got a new dress that I'm wearing there, that I think you'll love."

"I look forward to seeing it, Beth," Zelda said.

"Are you and Link going to dance together during the celebration at some point? That be so romantic!" Beth tends to be a hopeless romantic. Despite having a crush on Link, she believed that Zelda and Link are meant for each other, even though they were only friends. Talo and Malo, on the other hand, weren't interested in that stuff.

"Ew! That be so gross!" Talo exclaimed. "They'll probably be doing kissy stuff too."

"You mean, something like this?" Zelda suddenly kissed Link's cheek, causing his face to turn even redder. Talo yelled out in disgust and ran off, followed by Malo who just walked away. Beth giggled at the sight and she said goodbye to Link and Zelda before leaving the pair alone.

"Sorry about that, Link," Zelda apologized. "I figure you want those kids to stop bugging you anyway."

"Don't get me wrong. I love those kids, but they can be a little annoying sometimes."

"No hard feelings then?" Link nodded in response. Zelda took noticed the green outfit that Link was wearing. "I like your clothes. Are they new?"

"I found these just today. Though I'm not sure about the new part," Link said.

"What do you mean?"

Link took a deep breath. "I found this in my father's chest, along with this shield. I haven't thought about it since…"

Zelda's expression softens and nodded her head understandingly, furthering Link to not continue…

"I think it suits you quite well," Zelda complemented while trying to change the subject.

"You think so?"

"In a weird way...it kinda looks like you were born for it."

"I 'born' for it may be pushing it, but thanks," Link said. "You want to make sure Fado got the ranch ready for the holiday?"

"I would, but I don't see Epona anywhere."

What?!" Link darted his head in all directions and saw no sign of his horse. "Where did she go?" Link was starting to panic.

"Calm down. I think I know where she is and WHO she's with." Link calmed down and muttered to himself in embarrassment while realizing what Zelda meant. "You can ride with me and we'll go pick them up."

Zelda got on Blizzard, followed by Link. Blizzard rode off towards the spring. When they arrived Zelda's suspicions were confirmed as they saw Ilia with Epona. "Just as I thought. Ilia is washing Epona again."

Link sighed as he got off of Blizzard. "Why doesn't she bother with your horse?" While he does appreciate Ilia taking care of Epona, something he tends to forget sometimes as much he hated to admit it, he wished that Ilia would let him know before doing so.

"Because unlike you, I actually remember to take care of my horse," Zelda playfully replied, earning an irritated stare from Link.

Zelda remained on Blizzard while Link led them to the spring. Ilia noticed them entering.

"Hi, Zelda. Hi, Link. I was was just washing up Epona, if that's alright with you, Link."

"It's fine," Link said. "Though can you try to let me know next time, please?"

Ilia nodded her head and look at Link's clothes. "I like your clothes."

"Thank you, Ilia," Link replied as he claimed Epona once again.

Link got on Epona, and Zelda gestured Ilia to get on Blizzard.

"Come on guys. Let's get going," Zelda said as the horses begin walking. "You don't want to miss dad's annual Ordon history speech."

"Oh great," Ilia groaned. "I can't wait to hear that story again. Not to mention see him dance."

"I actually heard that in his day, he was the best dancer," Link commented.

"You are talking about dad, right?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah! From what I heard, it's the reason why Isabel fell in love with him."

"Really…?" Ilia replied as the three continue their way through the woods and back to the village.

* * *

 **2 months went by since the last chapter. Zelda is happy and the village is about to celebrate their holiday. What's the worst that can happen?**

 **Link is now wearing his signature green tunic. If y'all starting to think hes schizophrenic with those voices he's hearing, don't worry, he isn't. You'll find that out later on.**

 **For you ZeLink fans, I hope you liked that moment. But don't get excited, their relationship is still platonic...for now at least.**

 **If you're getting sick of the Twilight Princess characters, you'll see more characters later on.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dusk was beginning to arise at the Ordon province, as villagers are celebrating the anniversary of the founding of their home at the ranch. The starter of the event was Bo's Ordon Day speech, which he tells the story of the founding of Ordon and its history. Later on, villagers got the chance to show their talents. Zelda was one of them and she had showcased her archery and hit centers of every target, in which she earned a grand applause.

Then it was time for Link and Rusl to showcase their swordplay in a friendly duel. Everyone had their eyes on them. Zelda was also watching the duel when the scene around her suddenly changed.

 _Link, still in his green outfit, was in a dark room, holding a sword with a purple handle and had a huge blade. He was dueling a man much taller and bigger than himself. The man had flaming red hair, some sort of head brooch, dark skin, and wore dark gray clothes._

Before they gave the next blow, the scene abruptly ended. Zelda stumbled backward, breathing heavily. She looked around and was relieved that she was still at the ranch.

"Are you alright Zelda?" Uli noticed Zelda's distress.

Zelda faced her and slowed her breathing down. "I'm fine Uli. Nothing to worry about." Uli, though unconvinced, returned her attention to the duel, as did Zelda. They both resume watching the duel. Link emerged as the victor. Everyone who was watching applauded to him.

"Good job Link. You have shown excellent swordsmanship," Rusl said proudly.

"That's because I learned from the best," Link complimented, earning a smile from Rusl.

Mayor Bo then stepped in front of the audience. "Alright, everyone! I'm sure we saw a lot of great talents today. Now let's move on to the dances!"

The dances were a favorite tradition for the villagers. Those who were participation do it in the center of the ranch, either alone or with a partner.

"Great job with the duel with Rusl, Link!" Zelda congratulated.

"Thanks," Link saw the crowd gathering at the center, where he got an idea. "Zelda, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"Would you like to dan-?"

"Hey Link!" a voice called out. The two turned around saw that the voice was Beth. "Would like to dance with me?"

Before Link can say his answer, Beth dragged him to the ranch center. Zelda found the scene rather humoress.

"Zelda?" the sound of Colin's voice was heard.

"Hi, Colin. Do you need anything?" she asked the young boy.

"I was wondering if you like to dance with me...If that's alright?" Colin slightly blushed.

"Of course I'll dance with you," Zelda responded with a smile

Zelda and Colin's hand and they both walked to the center of the ranch to join other dancers. Zelda saw Link trying to dance with Beth in the crowd. He seems to have a hard time keeping up with the young girl. Zelda and Colin started their dance.

"You dancing is nice Zelda," Colin commented while they were dancing, to which Zelda thanked him.

After a while, Zelda felt her feet getting tired. "Colin, I enjoyed having this dance, but I would like to take a break, please."

"Okay, Zelda," Colin said.

Zelda and Colin left the crowd and parted ways. Zelda went far from the crowd, sat on the ground and looked up into the sky. From a distance, Isabel watched her daughter with a somber look on her face. Bo took notice of his wife's look of distress.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Isabel faced her husband. "I was just thinking...about the future." Isabel turned her attention back to Zelda.

"Ah, I see," Bo understood.

"Ever since we told her the truth...I couldn't help but fear that one day she'll leave us and never come back." Isabel lowered her head to the ground.

Bo looked at his wife, as he too understood the fear she had. "I understand your fears, Isabel. I too is also afraid of the day Zelda might leave. But she still see us as her true family and cares for Ilia, Link, the kids, and everyone here. Zelda would never up and leave us like that. If she wants to leave, then it's her choice. We cannot keep her here forever."

Isabel, despite disliking the idea, knew that Bo was right. Zelda is a grown woman that's capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions.

"I know…" Isabel said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid it might come sooner than I thought."

Bo then took his wife's hand comfortably. "Then we'll cross that bridge if it comes. For now, let's enjoy the time we have with her."

Isabel smiled. "You always have your ways of making me happy, Bo."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have married me, would you?" Bo joked, earning a small kiss from his wife.

"I love you, Bo," Isabel said.

"Love you too dear," Bo held his wife close.

* * *

Not too far away, Zelda continued to watch the dusk sky. Soon it would be night time, which that means the fireworks will light up the sky to conclude the holiday. She remembered the vision she had while watching Link and Rusl's duel. This was the first dream/vision(?) since her birthday. What did they both mean? Were they connected in some way?

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, which was Link approaching.

"Tired from the dancing?" Link sat next to Zelda.

"A little," Zelda replied. "You?"

"No kidding. Beth is such a crazy dancer."

"She was probably just happy that she was dancing with her crush," Zelda pointed out.

"Speaking of which, how was dancing with Colin?"

"It was alright. He wasn't crazy like Beth." Link chuckled at her statement. "By the way Link, what were you gonna ask me before?"

"Oh, well...I was gonna ask if you would like to dance with you, but I guess that doesn't matter now."

Zelda saw the disappointment in his eyes but got an idea.

"We'll have plenty of time to dance. Whenever you're ready." Link smiled at her at her offer and thanked her. The pair then looked up at the sky, enjoying nature's beauty.

"Do you still think about them?" Link broke the silence.

Zelda looked at him. "About who?"

"You're real parents."

"...Why do you ask?"

"Every since Bo and Isabel told you, you've been doing a lot of staring into space. I was just wondering if you were thinking about them," Link explained.

"I...I do think about them often," Zelda admitted. "I just wonder why was given up in the first place."

"I don't know the answer to that, Zel...Maybe the goddesses have their reasons for you being here."

"But one thing for certain. I do love the family I have now. Mom, dad, Ilia, Rusl, Uli, the kids, and you," Zelda declared.

Link look at her in surprise. "That's really touching to think of me as your family."

Zelda and Link smiled at each other. That was cut short when they noticed the villagers stopping their festivities and looked up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Zelda wondered.

"I don't know. We better check it out." Link suggested, to which Zelda agreed. The pair then got up and went to the crowd to see what was going on.

* * *

 **What did those villagers see that got Link and Zelda interested? Found out in the next chapter.**

 **Just as a reminder: Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, and visions will be in Itlatics.**

 **Thank you:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Link and Zelda walked through the crowd, who were looking up in the sky. A giant purple bird was flying high above the ranch. Nothing like that was ever seen throughout the Ordon area in the past. While the bird may look intimidating, it was just casually flying through like any other bird. Colin was with Beth, Talo & Malo near the ranch entrance, standing in awe at the bird. Colin noticed Link and Zelda heading their way and ran towards them.

"What kind of bird is that?" Colin asked.

"I don't know…" Link replied, while Zelda just shrugged.

Colin ran into the crowd to get a better look. Everyone watched as the bird still flew above them. They watch until it went out of view, leaving them baffled.

Bo & Isabel were with Rusl & Uli near the ranch entrance as this occurred. The couple heard the goats in the barn being jumpy and louder than usual. Isabel looked up at the sky and saw a flock of small birds flying away from the area as if something horrible was about to happen. Even Epona, Blizzard, and a horse connected to a wagon use to carry the materials used for the holiday were panicking, but Rusl managed to calm them down.

"Rusl, what's going on?" Bo asks with concerned.

"I don't know, but...something's defiantly wrong." Rusl replied, causing alarm within Isabel as she darted to find Ilia, with Bo following her.

Uli realized that Colin was nowhere to be seen. She saw Link and Zelda heading to the towards them. "Link? Zelda? Where's Colin?"

"He ran in the...crowd," Link trailed off as something else caught his and everyone's attention in the sky.

A fairly large fireball flew up into the sky. Everyone seems to assume it was some sort of firework. The fireball flew up higher until it exploded, much more aggressively than a normal firework. Trails of smoke begin to fall from the explosion and then crashed to the ground where they exploded on impact. The impact caused the ground to shake hard enough for several people to fall on the ground. Arrows suddenly begin shooting in in the ranch, hitting a few people.

Villagers all around begin to panic and run around in all sort of directions trying to get away and avoiding getting hit. Link and Zelda ran to their horses and geared up their weapons, whilst Rusl helped wife onto a nearby wagon. He saw Beth, and Talo & Malo, with no sign of their parents.

"Kids! Over here! Come on!" Rusl yelled for them. The three kids ran towards him and he helped them on the wagon.

"Dad!" Colin's voice shouted.

"Colin!" Rusl panicked.

Link, hearing Colin, ran into the ranch to find him.

"You go Rusl! We'll get him! Just get Uli and the kids out of here!" Zelda urged. Rusl hesitantly got on the wagon and rode off with its passengers.

Link ran throughout the field, following the sounds of Colin's cry. He found two small legs squirming underneath a man's body with an arrow in the center of his back. Link moved the body and grabbed the scared boy and ran towards Zelda and the horses. As they both mounted them, Link noticed several dark figures in the ranch. He didn't have enough time to look over them as another fireball, but much bigger flew up in the sky and exploded.

"Run Link! Run! RUN!" Zelda yelled.

Both of them darted out the ranch on their horses, desperate to escape. The chaos continued to spread into the village itself. People were running for their lives, homes were on fire, and some villagers were on the ground with arrows on their bodies. In the midst of the chaos, Link manages to spot Rusl's group on the wagon.

"Rusl! Come on!" Link shouted at the man. Rusl heard the call and he joined up with them. Zelda darted her head around to find any sign of her family. She and the others spotted Ilia running among her parents.

"Ilia! Guys! Over here!" They all shouted simultaneously. Zelda's family ran towards her. Bo pulled Ilia in front of him and she jumped on Blizzard while holding on Zelda's hand with dear life.

"Hold on!" Zelda shouted.

Ilia manage to sit on the horse properly and tightly wrapped her arms around her sister. Bo and Isabel attempted to make a jump for the wagon. Uli reached out her hand to help them climb on. Unfortunately, a fireball landed between them, knocking Bo and Isabel out.

"Mom! Dad!" Ilia reached out for them and watched them disappear from the distance. Zelda didn't want to, but she knew that both her and Ilia would be killed if they wasted a second.

The two horseback riders and horse-drawn wagon continue to run throughout the burning village, Zelda & Ilia in front, Rusl's wagon in the middle, and Link & Colin behind them. Link used his shield to block incoming arrows as they kept on riding.

Soon, they all approached the bridge separating the village from the rest of the woods, Zelda and Rusl manage to get across, but a fireball smashed and destroyed the bridge before Link could cross it. He watches Zelda and Rusl run away, probably unaware of his situation. There was only one option left. Link would have to jump across.

"Colin, No matter what happens. Don't. Let. Go." Link firmly said.

Colin nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Epona's neck. Link guided Epona a few feet back and then gestured her to run for it. Epona made the long jump to the other side, almost falling off but landing safely and ran, leaving the burning village behind.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Zelda and the others made it to the rendezvous point. Zelda and Ilia unmounted Blizzard, while Rusl got off the wagon along with its passengers in order to take a breather.

"Where's Link?" Ilia asked.

"And Colin?" Beth also pointed out.

Zelda looked up and saw no sign of Link, his horse, nor Colin. Rusl looked panicked, and Uli seemed to be on the brink of tears. Zelda's heart started to race.

 _"No...Goddesses no...Please tell me that he..."_

A loud neigh and clopping were heard in the air. Emerging from the trees was the familiar chestnut horse and her two passengers.

"Link!" Zelda ran towards him after he unmounted, hugging him tightly. "Thank the goddesses that you're safe!"

"Mom! Dad!" Colin ran into the arms of his teary-eyed mother and father.

As Link hugged Zelda, he looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Zelda slowly pulled away from the hug. "I...I don't know."

Everything went dead silent. They all looked around, looking for any sign of anyone who managed to escape. No one else came.

"Guys...Look." Malo was pointing at something.

The group looked to where Malo was pointing. Smoke from the location of the village was trailing into the sky. Link and Zelda closed their eyes as small tears went down their cheeks. Rusl held Uli and Colin close as they look mournfully at the sky. Beth put her hands on her chest as if she was clenching her heart. Talo held his elbows as he looked sadly at the sky. Even Malo had a sad look on his face.

Ilia had a different reaction. She ran ahead in front of Link & Zelda, grabbing some nearby grass and blew into it, imitating the sound of a hawk, in hops to get some sort of response, only to get nothing. Ilia blew it again, harder and more desperate. Nothing still happened. Link tried to do the same thing grass, but once again, nothing happened.

With no sign of anyone else, Ilia slowly started to break down. Tears were streaming down her face. Zelda hugged Ilia close to her chest.

"Oh, Ilia. Easy, easy…"

"They're...gone…" Ilia sobbed.

"Shh...It's okay...I'm here." Zelda rubbed Ilia's head and heard her whimpering as her own tears went down.

"Come on. We can't stay here," Link glumly said.

Everyone looked at Link. They didn't want to leave their home, but they knew he was right. Rusl helped the kids back on the wagon. Zelda looked at Uli with pleading eyes, to which Uli gave an understanding nod and gesture Ilia to go on the wagon with her and the kids.

Once everyone else was settled on the wagon, Link & Zelda mounted on their own horses and Rusl got on the wagon. Rusl looked over to Link, waiting for him to start moving. Link looked at the smoke trail one last time. He then noticed 3 birds flying in the opposite direction. They started moving in the direction of the birds, leaving behind the life they once knew, along with any ounce of innocence they had.

* * *

No one knew how long they were traveling, but it felt like hours. They were all still mourning for their village. Zelda, Ilia, Beth, Talo & Malo had no idea on the fate of their families and were afraid of the worst. Colin, though was glad that both of his parents are here, felt bad for his peers since theirs aren't. Even almost feeling guilty.

The sky then started to get darker and darker. That's not usually the safe time to be out in the woods.

"We have to find shelter," Rusl pointed out. Link and Zelda nodded and went up ahead a little to find some shelter. They looked around the woodland, looking for any potential places.

"This place looks alright?" Zelda pointed to a cave. They went over to and Link checked it out.

"Well...it's dark, but it looks safe. We'll rest here for the night. Go get the others." Zelda nodded and rode away on Blizzard.

Link guided Epona into the cave and tied her to a rock. Link went out to get some nearby twigs and started to make a fire. By the time he finished, Zelda arrived back with everyone else.

Soon enough everyone settled down in the cave. The kids soon fell asleep around Uli, while Colin slept next to his father. Ilia sat close to Zelda, with Link not far from them. The adults and teenager all gazed into the fireplace.

"What was that attacked our village?" Zelda broke the silence.

"Maybe they were bandits?" Link suggested.

"I'm not so sure if it was," Rusl spoke up. "That wasn't like any bandit raid I've ever heard of. It looked that whoever attacked us wanted everyone in the village dead…"

"Why?" Zelda asked, but no one responded.

"So...what do we do now?" Ilia asked.

"I know a village near here. We'll settle there until everything gets sorted out," Rusl said.

"And then what?", Zelda asked.

No one said the word to each other. Rusl looked over at his sleeping son and pregnant wife. Zelda & Ilia just started at each other. Link just looked at the two girls.

"I think we should get some sleep," Rusl spoke up. "I'll take the first watch. Link, you'll be the second watch. We head out at dawn."

Everyone who was still awake, besides Rusl, lied on the cave floors and attempted to get some rest.

* * *

Link had started his watch just a few hours prior. He listened to the peaceful sounds of the night and the sounds of the fire. He looked at the sleeping inhabitants and watch Epona, Blizzard, and the wagon horse sleeping. They must've been tired from all the running.

Glancing over to the side, Link saw Rusl and his family sleeping. What an ordeal it must've been for him and Uli almost losing their son. If Link hadn't found Colin...Link rather not think about that. Link remembered that Colin was trapped underneath a dead man's body, and the young boy probably didn't realize. That horrified Link.

He then glanced over at the other kids, who had no loved ones to turn for comfort. While Colin was lucky to have his parents, Beth, Talo & Malo, didn't have that luxury. Link can only hope their parents are ok. But he was worried how would they be if it turns out their parents were no longer around. The same can also be said for Zelda & Ilia. They're parents sacrifice their safety for the two girls to escape. Link saw the guilt written Zelda's face throughout the trip to the cave. Link noticed Zelda tossing, turning, and mumbling in her sleep. Figuring she was having a nightmare, he went over to her.

"Zelda? Wake up." Link gently shook her.

Zelda darted her eyes open and quickly sat up and breathing heavily.

"Hey. You gonna be alright," Link said.

"I left them...I left them to die," Zelda whimpered.

"Zel, you di-"

"They took me in. Cared for me when they didn't have to. And this is how I repay them?...I'm such a horrible person," Zelda sobbed.

"Zelda! Listen to me!" That got her attention. "There was nothing you could've done! If you stayed behind, you and Ilia would've been killed. Bo and Isabel wouldn't have wanted that. They knew what they were doing to ensure you and Ilia's survival."

Zelda glanced at her sleeping sister. She knew Link was right. If she did stay behind, even for a moment, she, and probably Ilia would probably be dead now.

"But I wished I could've helped them…"

"We all did," Link agreed and place his hand on her shoulder. They both looked at the night sky, thinking about what tomorrow has in store for them

* * *

 **The village has been destroyed. If you had watch Disney's Dinosaur movie, I based the village attack based on the meteor scene along with its aftermath.**

 **So now Link, Zelda, and their group are on their own, surviving in the wilderness, hoping to find sanctuary, and questioning what happened.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _The Next Day…_

The group had left the cave earlier that morning and were traveling through the woods. Rusl had mention of a village of his knowledge that was nearby, for he believed they all can find sanctuary there.

"How far is this village, Rusl?" Link asked.

"Well, this is harder without a map. But if I can remember, hopefully soon," Rusl said.

"What makes you think they'll help us?"

"I know their mayor, Oswin. He was my mentor when I was young. Taught me everything I know. He used to come by the village to visit, but stopped when his years started to catch up to him."

"He sounds like a good friend," Zelda said.

"Oswin was practically my father, I trust him with my life. It'll be great to see him again. I just wished it was under better circumstances."

A short while later, the group approached a giant boulder which blocked most of their view ahead.

"If I can remember the village is just around that boulder," Rusl stated.

A sense of relief washed over the group. They approached the other side of the boulder with a sense of hope. But only felt horror. There was no bustling village, but only the charred remnants of burnt down homes.

"No..." Rusl was in disbelief. He faced the occupants in the wagon. "Uli, Ilia, stay with the kids, please. Link, Zelda, come with me."

Rusl jumped off the wagon and Link and Zelda unmounted their horses. The trio slowly approached the village looking around for any sign of life.

"I'm going to look for Oswin. See if you both can find survivors."

Rusl dashed forward, while Link and Zelda split up. Link searched his side but saw no signs of life.

Zelda walked into remnants of a house when she then felt something under her foot and looked at the ground. It was a doll with burn marks. She picked it up slowly and held it close to her chest.

Zelda heard footsteps from behind. She turned and saw that it was Rusl approaching her.

"Did you find anything?"

Zelda shook her head. "Have you?"

"I haven't." Rusl replied, "Where is everyone else?"

"Guys!" Link suddenly shouted.

Rusl quickly followed Link's shout. Link had a horrified expression as he was seemingly pointing something below him. Rusl looked in horror as below the hilltop, dozens of bodies were scattered across the field. Rusl dashed to the bottom. Zelda had walked up behind Link as she lay her eyes on the corpses with the same horror-struck expression. The bodies contained men, women, and even some children. Zelda quietly thanked Nayru that the kids were not here to see this.

Link noticed Rusl was kneeling next to a body covered with a cloak, with his head mournfully looking down. Link assumed that the body was Rusl's friend. The young man walked through the field and went towards Rusl, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rusl...I'm sorry"

Rusl slowly got up on his feet, as Link's hand never left his shoulder. The two men headed back to the hilltop and wagon, while Zelda remained looking over the small field. Clutching the doll that was still in her hand, she knelt down, placing the doll on the hilltop. She briefly mourned the dead villagers, before getting up and rejoining the others. Uli was comforting her husband as Zelda approached.

"Rusl...I'm so sorry about Oswin. I know how close you both were," Uli said.

Rusl looked at his wife.

"I just don't understand. What happened here?" Rusl said in disbelief.

Everyone was thinking about the possibilities. Zelda then thought of one. "Do you think...whoever attacked here, attack our village as well?"

Rusl stood quietly for a moment as he thought about that possibility.

"Zelda does make a good point." Link stated, "Our village was attacked last night, and the burn marks in this village look recent. This is definitely no coincidence.

"One thing is for certain," Rusl said, "Something bigger is going on. And we're caught in the middle of it."

Everyone had remained quiet.

"What do we do now?" Zelda asked.

"Our best bet now is reaching Hyrule Field," Rusl said to which Link and Zelda agreed, though unsure as they prepare their journey back into the woods.

* * *

Ever since leaving the ruined village, no one said a word. Link glanced over to Rusl, who still had a straight face, but Link can tell he was in mourning. In less than twenty-four hours he had almost lost his son, watch his village burn, and found out his friend and his village as well ended up with a gruesome fate.

The young children were the most afraid. while they didn't seem the harsh effects of both burnt villages, they knew it was awful. Uli and Ilia tried their best to keep the children calm. Despite that, they were still scared, including Beth who was slightly whimpering.

"Easy Beth...Everything is going to be okay," Uli assured.

Before Beth could say something, Talo suddenly shouted. "Look!"

Link look where Talo was pointing and saw a figure running behind a tree.

"Did you guys see that?" Link asked.

"I did," Ilia said.

"Me too!" Colin followed up.

"Where did it go?" Uli asked.

"Let's check it out," Zelda said.

Rusl wanted to look for the figure too, but instincts told him otherwise. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Rusl, that could be a person, and we need help," Uli said.

"I know, but something's telling me we shouldn't."

"Look we won't know for sure unless we check," Link said to which everyone agreed.

Rusl soon agreed to check it out, but was still reluctant. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

The group made their way around the tree. They saw nothing but kept heard strange noises. It didn't even help that the forest was covered in fog, making it harder too see. Link and Zelda darted their heads a few times as they heard loud running footsteps. This went one for a bit until it suddenly got quiet. To quiet for anyone's liking. Link look around again before getting jump scared by a green creature.

"Bulblins!" Rusl shouted.

A number of Bulblin's suddenly appear and surrounded the group. Link got his sword and Zelda prepped her bow and arrows. As the Bulblins were getting closer, Link saw an opening which could be their only escape. He gestured Zelda to the opening and she gave a nod. Without a second to spare, both horses and the wagon darted for the opening and ran, only for the Bulblins to start following them on boar-like creatures.

The Bublins were getting closer and both Link and Zelda kept their guards up while also keeping an eye on the wagon. A Bulblin was approaching Rusl's blind spot and was about to attack, but Zelda shot an arrow at it before it could.

Another Bublin threw a lasso towards the wagon. It went around Beth and she screamed once she felt the tug. Colin grabbed Beth's arm before they could pull her off.

"Beth!"

"Hang on!" Followed Ilia who did the same.

Link heard the screams and use his sword to cut the rope. Beth climb back in the wagon safely and Link kick the Bulblin off of a boar-like creature that it was riding. Everyone continued to run from the Bulblins in the fog. They weren't expected a giant rock wall to block them. The group was cornered into the wall by the Bulblins. Link and Zelda prepared to probably fight for the lives to protect the group as a Bulblin was charging at them.

Suddenly an arrow struck the charging Bulblin, but it wasn't from Zelda. A figure that covered her face with a huge red scarf covering her face, had white hair, markings on her left eye, some armor, dark skin, and wore blue clothing with an exposed breastplate on her left side jumped between the Ordonians and the Bulblins.

"Leave them alone!" The woman pointed a longblade at the creatures.

Three more figures jumped in between both groups as well. One was a blonde male dressed in tight blue clothing, and a white mask covering his mouth. The other two had cloaks. One had a feminine figure while the other was buff.

"You heard her! Beat it!" The blonde also pointing his weapon at them.

The Bulblins looked at the four figures for another moment before they fled. The Ordonians were confused but were grateful for their rescuers. Who were they? Link and Zelda kept their weapons locked on as the scarf covered female approached them.

"Are any of you harmed?" She asked.

Link glanced around his group saw that everyone was physically fine and then nodded.

"Where do you hail from?"

"Why should we tell you?" Zelda said.

"Not too many come by these parts. These woods are dangerous on days like these," the woman said.

"Ordon…" Link answered, sadness was in his eyes. "We're from Ordon Village."

The white-haired woman's eyes had perked up at the mention of Ordon.

"What are Ordonians like you doing here?" The other woman spoken up.

"Our village...it was attacked...burned," Zelda explained."We're what's left of it..."

The blonde male in blue perked his head up at Zelda's revelation. "With giant fireballs and arrows? Did you see a big dark purple bird beforehand?"

"Easy, Sheik," the woman then faced the Ordionians. "I am sorry for your loses. Allow me to introduce ourselves."

The woman and the rest of the rescuers, minus the blonde, removed their mask's and hoods. The woman looked to be in her 40's and some markings on her face. The other woman had pale skin and raven-haired pigtails and looked to be in her early 20's. The buff man was a grey-haired Hylian man in his 60's.

"My name is Impa. This is my apprentice, Sheik." Impa gesture to the masked blonde.

"Call me Ashei," the raven-haired girl said.

"Auru at your service," The old Hylian said with a bow.

Link was the first to say his name before the rest also introduces themselves with Zelda being the last one to do so. When Zelda said her name, Impa gave her a look of interest before facing away.

"I guess that now that we're acquainted, what was it that Sheik mentions about the bird?" Rusl asked.

The rescuers looked at each other before giving their answer. All of them had an uneasy look in their eyes. Impa faced the Ordonians.

"Do you know the king of this land?"

The Ordonians nodded. Over the years, they heard little of Hyrule's current ruler, King Ganondorf, given that their village was a far distance from Hyrule's capital. But they were very aware of who he is.

"Have you heard rumors of his 'methods." They nodded again at Impa's question.

"He is responsible for the destruction of your village," Ashei spoke.

The Ordon group looked in bafflement. They were was surprised to hear such a thing. They've heard Ganondorf tended to be an aggressive ruler who took order very seriously. But burning down a village? That was unheard of.

"How would you know that?" Zelda wondered.

"Let's just say...Your village wasn't the first," Sheik said.

"But...Why would he do that? Aren't Kings suppose to protect their subjects?" Colin asked.

"Sadly young one, Ganondorf is not the case," Impa said.

"He seeks to destroy all who oppose him. Whatever your village did, he did not like it," Sheik said with a small hint of anger.

"But our village is peaceful!" Ilia claimed.

Impa stayed silent. "You all must come with us now."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"If Ganondorf found out that you've escaped, he will hunt you down until you're imprisoned...or worse. All of you will be much safer with us."

Link looked towards his group. "What do you guys think?"

Rusl looked at his wife and the other children in his wagon. Impa took notice of the children and Uli's pregnant stomach before speaking up.

"We have everything to fit your needs. Food, water, shelter, medicine. Everything. Our base is well hidden."

"Give us a moment." Link and the others turn away and discussed among themselves. They were still wary of this woman her companions, but they did save their lives. Plus, if what she said about Ganondorf hunting them down is true then Impa could be their best bet. After a short while of discussing it, they gave their answer to Impa.

"We'll go with you," Link said.

"Good. We must get going. The Bulblins may come back with reinforcements if we don't leave now."

Impa put her fingers in her mouth and gave a whistle. Four horses appeared out of the fog and the four rescuers mounted them. Impa gestured the Ordonians to follow as her group's horse started to walk. Link and the others slowly begin to follow.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure either..." Rusl admitted. "But this could be the only option left."

"What if they try to hurt us?" Talo suggested.

"They did save us. If they wanted to, they would've done so..." Ilia said.

"Rusl's right. This is our only option. Besides, I rather take chances with them than those guys." Link looked at the dead Bulblin with an arrow in its chest.

The Ordon group then followed their rescuers with a little more speed.

* * *

Far in Hyrule's center lies its capital, Castle Town. Guards and Gerudo patrolled the streets and civilians avoid them at all costs, for even giving them eye contact could have severe consequences.

Uphill from the town, King Ganondorf was in the highest tower in the castle watching the citizens as he smiled evilly at the sight. Alongside him was his loyal second of command, Ghirahim.

"Lovely day, isn't it, your majesty?" Ghirahim suggested.

"Indeed it is," Ganondorf replied.

For about seventeen years, Ganondorf had ruled this kingdom and he enjoyed every moment of it. It always wasn't so easy, however. After killing Daphnes, he had searched for the queen and the princess. With even the possibility of them being alive, Ganondorf couldn't have total power. After a year, he finally located them and killed the queen. To the citizens, he was the hero about the rescue them, only to end in tragedy once Ganondorf came back with the queen's corpse and no sign of the princess. Not knowing that Ganondorf was the one who killed her.

With the queen dead, and the princess nowhere to be found, Ganondorf was officially crowned King of Hyrule. It would've been perfect, except for two issues. One was the lost princess.

Ganondorf had told the kingdom that the princess had shared the same fate as her parents, but that was to ensure a secure link to the throne. The princess wasn't with the queen when he finally found her. The ex-Queen died before Ganondorf forced her to give her daughter's location. It was one of the biggest mistakes he believed to have made. A mistake Ganondorf vowed to never make again. Throughout the years, his closest advisers had tried to convince him that the possibilities of the princess claiming the throne were very slim, even if she's still alive and aware who she is. Even then, the Gerudo man had always looked into possible leads from his spies. Every one of which ends up as false.

The second but the more important issue was a group known as The Insurgents. They are a group of rebels led by the former bodyguard of the monarchs, Impa. Ganondorf remembered her from his time as the royal adviser that she was a sheikah. Impa fled with the queen that night Daphnes died and most definitely stuck around with her up until her death and then disappearing before he could capture her. No matter what Ganondorf threw, Impa always had the will to fight against him.

The sounds of clanking metal had interrupted Ganondorf's thoughts. An armored guard had entered the room.

"Who dares disturb his majesty unannounced?!" Ghirahim shouted.

Ganondorf had to put his arm in front of him. Ghirahim tended to act on an impulse, not to mention tended to be aggressive.

"What is now?" Ganondorf asked the guard.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty. Your messenger hawk has returned with this." The guard hand the letter to Ganondorf.

"Anything else to report?"

"No, sire."

"Then you may leave."

The guard bowed and left the room in a quick matter, avoiding Ghirahim's glare as he did. Ganondorf unveiled and read the message.

"What does it say?" Ghirahim asked.

"Aveil had done her job." Ganondorf set the note down on a nearby table, while Ghirahim gave an evil smile. "Nabooru!"

A Gerudo dressed in pink entered the room. Nabooru was a young Gerudo who had been in Ganondorf's services for many years. Nabooru's job was managing the castle affairs such as staff, guards, even the dungeons, and other things as well.

"What do you wish, my king?" Nabooru bowed.

"Aveil is due to return within the next few days," Ganondorf stated.

"I take she was successful in taking down the rebel bases in the forest regions?"

"She was. See to it that the servants prepare for her return. And while you at it, tell the dungeon keeper to prepare the cells. Knowing Aveil, she might bring back unexpected guests."

"It will be done your majesty. Anything else you need?"

"Has there been reports of rebel activity?"

"None as recent, milord," she replied.

"That's...concerning."

"Why is that? Isn't that a good thing?"

Ganondorf gave a stern look at her. "My dear Nabooru. If we let our guard down, even for a moment, the rebels could take us out. We cannot show weaknesses towards them, for they could use that weakness against us. Do you understand?"

"Of course my king," Nabooru said in an apologetic tone.

"Good. Now see to the preparations."

Nabooru bowed and left the room. The evil king sat on his throne and thought about Nabooru's response. While she was loyal to him, Ganondorf knew that she was...different. Unlike most Gerudo and knights, Nabooru was more soft-spoken, and shown compassion, even towards criminals. This troubled Ganondorf, but she still had her uses.

Ghirahim on the other hand always had a distaste for Nabooru as he finds her unworthy of Ganondorf's services. Even showing disgust towards her at any sign she shows kindness. Though that was only part of the reason.

"I don't see why you still keep her around, my king. She's too naive. Her compassion towards these criminals will possibly be our downfall one of these days."

"In time, she will learn her place," Ganondorf assured him. "You may have your issues with her, but I still expect for you to treat her as your equal."

"I would never dare to go against your orders."

"Good. I do not require your services for the rest of the day. You have my leave to go."

"As you wish." Ghirahim bowed. "I'll be around the castle in case you change your mind."

Ghirahim made his leave, which left Ganondorf alone. The Gerudo man once again brought his gaze back upon Castle Town, thinking about the rebels.

* * *

 **The part where Link and others find the burning village I wasn't gonna add. But I wanted them to get the idea that there's something bigger going on.**

 **We have the the introduction of Impa, Sheik, Ashei, and Auru. Sheik a separate character and is a male in this fic. So no gender debates here.**

 **Impa's look is based off her Hyrule Warriors design.**

 **Ganondorf finally makes his introduction. Along him are his loyal subject Ghirahim (who is a human in this fic rather than a sword spirit) and Nabooru.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Ordon group were traveling alongside with Impa and her party through the woods. Impa had taken that time to tell the story of how Ganondorf took the throne, along with how he ruthlessly rules Hyrule.

"If Ganondorf is bad, how come no one tried to stop him?" Beth asked after Impa finished the story.

"Many don't know that Ganondorf was the one to eliminate the rulers. By the time they realize his true self, it was too late," Impa had answered. "There have been some in the past who tried to bring him down. Sadly, they're not successful and he made an example out of them. Our movement is the only thing brave enough to stand against him."

"So you guys are like rebels?" Talo asked.

"Precisely," Sheik replied.

Colin decided to ask a question of his own. "Impa...What are those markings that you and Sheik have?"

Impa faced the small boy. "Ever heard of the Sheikah tribe?"

Colin shook his head, but Zelda knew what she meant.

"I have. My mother used to tell stories about them when I was younger. She said they were once allied to the...previous royal family of Hyrule."

"Well you see, that's what me and Sheik are."

"You two are really Sheikah?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Impa said.

"Didn't they disappear years ago," Ilia stated.

"You could say that, yes." Impa had a sad look on her face.

"Why?" Colin asked.

Neither Sheik nor Impa answered that. No one else further pressed questions.

* * *

It was about the early evening when the group was still traveling through the woods. At some point, Talo had gotten bored of the traveling so he decided to play some games and was currently in the middle of 'I Spy.'

"Ok, I spy with my little eye…"

"A tree..." Malo interrupted.

"You got it again! Boy, you're good at this, Malo."

Zelda decided to turn her attention to Impa.

"Impa? How much further is the base?"

Impa never answered when she halted and her companions to stop.

"We are here," Impa spoke.

The Ordon group looked around in confusion. All around them were trees and a rock structure with vines.

"I don't see anything," Malo stated.

Impa's horse walked to the rock structures with the vines. Impa moved some of the vines out of the way revealing a secret cave.

"Down here," Impa and the others went in the cave followed by the Ordonians. The cave was dark but there was no issue getting through. They traveled in the cave for a short while before they saw a light at the end.

"Here we are. Welcome to our home," Auru said once they reached the end.

The Ordonians observed at the rebel base. It was huge grove in a secluded forest area that contained many, many huts and tents in the middle. The camp consists of humans and hylians.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"We are deep into The Lost Woods," Impa answered.

"This place looks so beautiful," Zelda complimented.

"But it's safe, right? No one else knows about it?" Rusl asked.

"I've lived here for nearly eughteen years. I assure you, Ganondorf knows nothing of this camp," Impa assured.

The group walked through the camp. Some inhabitants looked at the Ordonians as they walked by. Most looked with curiosity, while others look with sympathy, most likely guessing what they've been through.

"What happened to them?" Ilia asked.

"The same story as you guys," Ashei replied. Ilia went back to being silent after that.

Zelda looked at the inhabitants. All around were men and women of all ages. Zelda noticed a young green-haired girl sitting alone. The girl looked at Zelda with a sad look in her eyes. Zelda gave the child a look of sympathy as her horse walked past her.

Soon, everyone approached what seems to be the biggest hut in the rebel village. A young orange-haired man with glasses emerged out of the hut as Impa's and the Ordon group unmounted their horses.

"Impa! Nice to see you and the others have returned safely," the man said.

"Likewise, Shad. I'm sure things were well while we were gone?" Impa said.

"As always," the young man replied but took notice of the Ordon group. "Seems like you brought back some friends."

"They seek refuge."

"Ah, say no more. I understand." The man turns his attention to the Ordonians. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shad."

"I've offered them a place here at our base. They have children and a pregnant woman with them." Impa faced the Ordonians. "You all must be tired. I will let you rest and get settled in."

Impa turned away from the group and called towards a red-haired Hylian woman who was nearby. The redhead heard Impa's call and walked over. "This is Malon. She will help you settle here and care for your horses. I would come along, but I have some business that I need to attend." Impa went to her hut and stopped at the entrance. "And Rusl, I'll also send our doctor for your wife once you settle in."

Rusl gave a nod of thanks.

"I hope to see you all at dinner."

Impa retreated back to her hut, followed by Sheik, Shad, Ashei, and Auru. That left the Ordon group with Malon.

"If you all can follow me, I can show you our available huts. Bring the horses along too, but leave the wagon I'll take care of that later."

Rusl helped the kids and Uli off the wagon and unhooked the horse from it. They all followed Malon towards two huts.

"We have these huts available. You can decide which one you want to sleep in. I'll take care of your horses while you do so. If you want to check up on them, our stables are that way." Malon pointed in the direction of the stables. "I'll leave you all to settle down. Dinner is in two hours." Malon grabbed all three horse's by their bridles and guided them away from the Ordon group.

After discussing for a short while, it was decided that Link, Zelda, and Ilia will take one hut, while Rusl's family and the three children will be in the other. As Impa promised, a doctor stopped by to checked up on Uli. Afterward, Link and the 2 girls regrouped in Rusl's hut.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Ilia asked.

"I wish I knew," Rusl answered.

"Probably forever," Malo stated which earned a silence. Malo's bluntness tends to be unsettling.

"I miss my parents," Beth said.

"I miss home," followed by Colin.

"We all do," Uli wrapped an arm around her son.

Link looked at everyone. They're faces filled with a sadness and worry. He had no idea what to do. He faced Zelda, who was just as lost as he is. All Link knew that they were going to be at the rebel village for a good while, or as Malo stated, possibly forever.

* * *

"...And Darunia stated in his message that his supplies for us may arrive by early next week," Shad concluded in his report.

"Good. What of the Zoras?" Impa asked.

Shad looked down with disappointment. "I'm afraid Princess Ruto has, once again, declined our invitation to join us. However, she still gives us her moral support."

"Her 'support' isn't enough to bring down Ganondorf," Sheik exclaimed, frustration was clear in his voice. "I don't see why she keeps refusing our offer. With the Zora's, we can have the advantage over Ganondorf in the waters!"

"At ease Sheik," Ashei exclaimed. "It is Princess Ruto's own choice whether or not to join us."

"Ashei is right," Impa looked at her apprentice. "Ruto has enough on her plate. She ruling a tribe and has to care for her younger brother Ralis, all at the age of ninteen. We cannot force her. Do you understand, Sheik?"

Sheik nodded in defeat. Impa continue on.

"If there's not anything else to bring up, then I call this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone else left the hut except Sheik as he was stopped by Impa.

"What is it Impa? Is it about my outburst? If so, I apologize about that."

"It's not about that. I want to ask you this" Impa went silent. "About the Ordon villagers, what do you think of them?"

The question quite took Shiek by surprise. "You don't think they're spies, do you?"

"Of course not. Ganondorf wouldn't let a group like them spy on us," Impa replied defensively. "Ordon is a quiet village, and so are its people."

"Then why are you asking me this?"

"It's the one dressed in green, Link. I believe he may be the one."

Sheik's eyes widen. "How can you be certain he's the one?"

"He fits the exact description from the legend. Link could be our last hope of Hyrule becoming free from Ganondorf."

* * *

 **We have the introduction of the Rebel camp. The Ordonians are pondering on what will come net, while Impa has some suspicions on Link.**

 **(EDIT: I changed Ruto's age from 16 to 19)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dinnertime had just begun at the camp. Many would form a line at the cooking area in the camp to collect their meals. There was a bonfire in the center they would sit around and ate, while some chose to eat their food in their huts. As everyone ate, Impa walked near the bonfire and called for their attention.

"My fellow comrades! After days of being away, I am grateful to return back to see this camp still undiscovered and everyone in it safe and to come back still part of the living!" Some people cheered and others clapped.

"But, this is not about my return. Tonight, we welcome our new arrivals from Ordon village, which was unfortunately destroyed by the forces of Ganondorf."

Some rebels booed at the mention of his name.

"Our oh so glorious 'king' has once again has proven that he cares nothing for the people! Only power and control! But as long we remain with our strong will, we shall defeat Ganondorf and bring back Hyrule back to its original glory!"

Almost all the inhabitants cheered for the sheikah woman while Zelda looked with amusement. Everyone here, despite circumstances, had a sense of hope within them.

"Now please everyone. Let us enjoy ourselves," Impa concluded.

Zelda was eating near the bonfire with her sister. Rusl and Uli went to find the doctor who checked up on Uli earlier, while Link wanted to get to know some of the members. Rusl let the kids explore the camp only that if they return back to the hut at a specific time. That left only Zelda and Ilia.

Zelda looked around as she ate and noticed how friendly the atmosphere this camp is. The inhabitants were talking about their day, cracking jokes, and many other things. This camp acted more like a village than rebel base. It reminded her of old times at Ordon. Zelda noticed Ilia looking closed off before quickly glanced over to Malon at the stables, which gave her an idea

"You know, Ilia," she started. "If we're going to be staying, we might as well make new friends rather than close ourselves off. I think Malon really loves horses. I'm sure she might be thrilled to have someone to talk about it."

"I'm not sure about this," Ilia had a sense of uncertainty.

"It could never hurt to make new friends," Zelda encourage.

"What about you Zel?" Ilia asked.

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead." Ilia slowly got up and left, leaving Zelda alone. She looked at the inhabitants again when she noticed Impa sitting alone.

This gave her the idea to join her. She got up and walked over to the older woman, who was playing on a blue ocarina. The music coming from it was a soothing, almost lullaby-like music. The strange thing is that it sounded familiar to Zelda the longer she listened. But she soon broke out of her trance and approached Impa.

"That's really lovely music," Zelda complimented which got Impa's attention.

"Thank you. You know how to play?"

"A little bit. But I don't think I'm quite as good as you are."

"It helps soothe me, "Impa stated. "Dark times such as these, it's always important to enjoy some pleasures you have. Even for a small moment."

They both then went quiet. Zelda was the first to break the silence.

"Do you mind if I sit with you."

"Not at all." Impa gave a small smile as Zelda sat next to her.

"What is that name of that song you were playing?" Zelda said, hoping to start a conversation.

"It really doesn't have a name," Impa admitted. "It's an old melody that was passed down by each member of the royal family. The only people who are allowed to learn this song were the sheikah."

Zelda took a moment to put the puzzle together to realize what Impa was implying.

"Were you...part of the royal staff?"

Impa looked at Zelda for a small moment, then looked at the ground and took a small deep breath.

"Every generation, a member from the sheikah is chosen to be a bodyguard for the Hyrule Royal Family. When I was 18, I was chosen for that responsibility." Impa started as Zelda listened with interest. "It is considered a great honor to protect the royal family, so accepted my duty. While I was happy, I admit, I did grow homesick and unsure about my role."

It was quite amusing to Zelda to hear that Impa, a skilled sheikah warrior, to admit to being homesick.

"Daphnes, who was still a prince at the time, made me feel welcomed. Over time, he became like a brother to me. Years later, he married Lydia, my queen. We too became friends. For the next few years, we were all happy."

Impa spends a small while telling Zelda stories of what Hyrule was like when the king and queen were still around. From Impa's tales, Zelda could tell that Hyrule was once a peaceful land.

"That all changed when Ganondorf became the royal adviser. He seemed trustworthy, so no one didn't question him. But soon, Daphnes begin to have...disturbing dreams. Dreams of Ganondorf betraying him. He was troubled by them but wasn't sure if they were just dreams or something else. To be safe, Daphnes formed a plan. Lydia and I would hide in the forests and remain there until Daphnes comes to pick us up. If he did not come...we were to remain hidden."

Impa closed her eyes for a brief moment as she tried to continue the story.

"When word of his death came around, we were both devastated. We knew that Ganondorf killed him. We both stay hidden for a year, but Ganondorf eventually found us. Lydia stay behind to let me escape. She insisted that I was the only thing left to stop Ganondorf. As much I hated it, I did what she told and fled. That was the last time I ever saw her alive."

Zelda was so saddened to hear all of this. "I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that. I never knew how close you were with the monarchs."

"I vow to avenge my king and queen, along with the pain Ganondorf had caused," Impa said with determination. "I'm am truly sorry about your village. I only wish I've could've been there to help"

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad I was able to escape with my friends and sister," Zelda reassured.

"Sister?" Impa cocked an eyebrow.

"Ilia is my sister. Though not biologically, as I found out a few months ago. Her parents adopted me when I was a baby. My real mother left me in a river that led me to the village. All she left was this necklace."

Zelda pulled her triforce necklace out from her shirt and showed it to Impa. The older sheikah gave a look of interest to the piece of jewelry.

"It's quite lovely," Impa complimented.

"Thank you," Zelda replied. "I wonder if one day I'll find out why my mother left me."

"All questions are destine to be answered, no matter how the long the answers take," Impa assured.

* * *

At the same time, Zelda was conversing with Impa, Link was with Shad, Ashei, and Auru. Link got to know about the three along with their motivations to stand against Ganondorf.

Auru was part of the of the royal council and was a friend to the late King. "After Ganondorf was officially crowned, he disbanded the royal council. Despite that, I still wanted to help Hyrule somehow. I manage to find Impa. We both already knew each other before Daphne's died so she recruited me, and I've been here since."

Ashei was the daughter of a former knight under Daphnes and had continued to be a knight under Ganondorf's reign. "When I was 10, he deserted once he realized Ganondorf's ruthlessness. We both fled to the snowy mountains, but only manage to hide for 2 years when Ganondorf's forces found us. My father was arrested and sentenced to execution. I was placed in an orphanage, but I ran away. Soon after, Impa found and took me in."

Shad was born to rich scholars and was a quite intelligent lad and thus, became one of an essential member of the rebels. He spent most of his time studying everything about Hyrule. "For most of my life, my parents never told me much about Ganondorf. After they died and been exploring more myself, I can see why now. As luck turned out, they were secretly rebel sympathizers. And like these two, I also manage to find Impa and I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Whats Sheik's story?" Link nodded over to Sheik sitting alone, playing on a harp.

"Sheik isn't really the type to open up. All I know is that he's been here longer than me and Shad," Ashei explained.

"What about you Auru? You've been here longer than Sheik." Shad asked the old man.

Auru was quiet for a moment.

"I do." Auru went silent briefly. "But Sheik prefers himself telling his story. So I really can't tell you anything."

"That's understandable," Link agreed.

"So now that we told you our stories, why not tell us a bit about yourself, Link?" Shad requested.

"I'm not sure if it sounds interesting to you. I was just a simple villager who herds goats and knows swordplay. At least up until my village was attacked," Link briefly said.

"It must've been quite an ordeal. I surely hope you didn't lose anyone close to you," Ashei said.

"I had friends that I was forced to leave behind. But I was lucky to escape with the group I have. Though I can't say the same for Zelda, Ilia, and 3 other kids with us. Their parents didn't escape. I'm worried that they...didn't make it."

"What about your family?" Shad asked

"My mother died when I was young. My father, I believe he's dead."

"Believe?" Shad cocked an eyebrow.

"My father use took trips out of the village a few times a year throughout my childhood. When I was 12, he went on one of those trips, and he never came back," Link explained.

"We're sorry to hear that," Ashei said with a sense of sympathy and understanding.

"Don't worry about it. I still have hope, but if he is dead, I'll accept it. Still, I can't help but wonder what happened."

"There's always a reason for everything," Shad suggested.

"I really hope so."

* * *

Ilia found Malon at the stables with the other horses. Malon just so happens to be tending to Epona, while talking to her as well.

"You are such a beautiful horse, aren't you?" Malon commented.

"She really is," Ilia replied.

Malon jumped and gave a slight yelp. "Oh goodness! You scared me. Ilia is it?"

"Yes. Sorry about that." Ilia apologized.

"It's fine. You probably think it's weird for me to talk to horses," Malon said.

"Actually, I kinda do the same thing," Ilia admitted.

"You do?" Malon replied, to which Ilia nodded. "What else do you do?"

Ilia and Malon spend the next while talking about how they take care of horses, brush their manes, cleaning them, and so on.

"It's so nice to finally meet someone who's as crazy about horses as I am," Malon said with joy.

"Me too. I honestly thought I was the only one," Ilia was helping Malon brushing a black horse's mane. "How do you know so much about horses, anyway?"

Malon then grew quiet as her happy look turned slightly glum. "My father used to own a ranch. We would raise, watch over, and sell horses."

"What happened?" Ilia asked.

"My father, like many others, didn't exactly like Ganondorf. But he had his own reasons. Our ranch was close to Castle Town, so Ganondorf would often stop by when he wants horses. Ganondorf always mistreated the horses and dad practically despised him for that. He didn't want to give horses to him, but we had no choice but to do so."

Malon then grew quiet before continuing her story.

"When I was 10, dad heard that a horse that he gave to Ganondorf had died underneath his care. The horse, in particular, my father had raised since it was a baby. I guess that what finally pushed him over the edge. When Ganondorf came, dad refused to give him any more horses. Because of that, Ganondorf had beaten and arrested him."

"How you'd escaped?"

"I was already outside when I saw Ganondorf beating him. Dad yelled for me to run for it. I got on one of the horses and rode off. That was the last time I ever saw him. I hid out in the woods for a while, but I decided to go back. When I returned, the ranch had burned to the ground and the horses were gone...some of them were dead."

Ilia saw small tears come from Malon's eyes.

"That must've been awful," Ilia said with sorrow.

"It was." Malon wiped her tears. "I at least manage to save one horse," Malon petted the black horse.

"Is that him?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah. Funny enough, he was named Lucky beforehand," Malon commented, "Anyway, me and Lucky were on our own for days with no food or water. Just when I thought I was going to die, one of Impa's scouting group found me. They took me back here and I've been here since. I'm grateful to be alive, but I hope my dad is still okay."

Both girls remained silent. Ilia understood that pain that Malon felt. Not knowing whether or not your family is still alive.

"My sister and I were forced to leave our parents behind," Ilia commented.

Malon looked at her. "I'm really sorry to hear about that."

Ilia gave a slight not as she turned her attention back to the horses.

"But, despite circumstances, Impa always told me to never give up on hope. Ganondorf doesn't always kill his prisoners, from what I heard that is. So maybe there's a chance your parents could be alive," Malon encourage.

"I really do hope you're right," Ilia replied.

* * *

After a short while, Ilia decided to turn in for the night. She said her goodnight's to Malon and headed back to the hut she was staying. Ilia looked around at the camp, not watching where she was going. She then crashed into something and fell on the ground. Ilia looked up and saw a familiar Sheikah.

"Sheik?"

"Ilia? Are you alright?" Shiek asked.

"I'm fine…Sorry for bumping into you," Ilia apologized.

Sheik reached out his hand. "It's fine."

Ilia grabbed his hand and Shiek pulled her up. Ilia noticed that Sheik's face wasn't covered with his mask. He looked quite younger than she anticipated. She couldn't help but stare into his red eyes.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" Shiek spoke up.

"Oh no. I was just…" Ilia stammered trying to think of an excuse.

"You forgot which hut is yours, didn't you?" Sheik said rather bluntly.

"I-uh...Yes?!" Ilia wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth.

"Don't be ashamed. You're not the first. I'll walk you back."

Sheik walked with Ilia back to her hut. He looked at her a few times as they walked. Sheik did feel sympathy for her. Like her and many others, he himself had lost loved ones to Ganondorf. However, Sheik never noticed the blush on Ilia's cheeks.

Ilia did admit to herself that Sheik was handsome. She caught herself looking at his face several times, but she tried to be careful about it. She didn't want to embarrass herself more than she already did.

"So um...How old are you?" Ilia try to break the awkward silence.

Sheik eyed her. "Pardon me?"

"I mean since we're probably going to see each other more often, might as well get to know each other a bit."

"Okay...Well, I'm seventeen." Ilia looked at him with slight surprise. Sheik looked older than that. "I know, surprising. I get that a lot. How 'bout you?"

"I'm sixteen," Ilia answered. "I also like horses."

"That I kinda figure out." Ilia looked with confusion at him. "Saw you talking to Malon. She can't go five minutes without talking about horses. Must be nice for her to share her love for horses." They both soon arrived at the hut. "I believe this is the hut you're staying in?"

"Yes. Thank you. And, Sheik...Thank you again, for saving us earlier."

While Ilia didn't see it, Sheik gave a slight small smile underneath his mask. "It was the right thing to do. Goodnight, Ilia."

"Goodnight, Sheik."

Ilia watch Sheik walked away as a warm feeling grew inside her. It only went away as she went back in her hut.

* * *

 **(I wanna wish readers a Happy New Year. May 2017 be better than 2016.)**

 **In this chapter Link, Zelda, and even Ilia get to know some members of The Insurgents.**

 **Here's a quick age guide for some members of The Insurgents.**

 **Ashei: 22**

 **Shad: 21**

 **Malon: 16**

 **Sheik: 17**

 **Characters with no exact ages:**

 **Impa: Between late 30's early 40's**

 **Auru: Between late 50's, early 60's**

 **So I think it would be cool to see Ilia and Malon become close friends. I mean they both love horses, and the most paired with Link that isn't Zelda (I don't judge anyone who does. Ship whatever you like ;) )**

 **And it seems a friendship is also blossoming between Ilia and Sheik. Could it evolve into something more?**

 **Can you also guess what song Impa was playing?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A majority of the camp have turned in for the night, with the exception of some who were either guarding the camp or just wanted to stay up longer. The Ordon group all gladly welcome peaceful slumber.

Almost all of them.

Link stirred in his sleep, but not loud enough to wake Zelda & Ilia. In his mind, something had been occurring.

* * *

 _There was nothing but darkness. Torches lit up the walls, showing a hallway. Link hesitatingly walk and then started dashing to the end of the hallway, which led him to a forest area. Ahead of him were two figures at the edge of a river bank, though he cannot see their faces. One was wearing a cloak and kneeling at the bank, while the other was a woman who stood. The standing woman slowly placed a hand of comfort on the kneeling person's shoulder._

 _Lighting suddenly flashed. Rain started to pour down heavily and the two figures faded away and the scene changed to a more open place._

 _"Traitor!"_

 _Turning his head to the direction of the voice, Link saw a man give out an agonizing scream as a sword pierce his chest and fell to the ground. Through the pouring rain, Link saw bodies scattered around him. A group a people were standing in the sea of corpses. One person Link could make out was a dark figure. The figure stared at Link with his golden eyes and being charging up towards him. Link braced for impact, but nothing came._

 _Link was now in a different forest area at nighttime. Heavy footsteps are heard around him, but he couldn't tell which direction they were coming from. Link ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Once he got far enough, voices started to whisper in his head. Most he knew, some unfamiliar._

 _"You're gonna do great things, Link," came his father's voice._

 _"I think he may be the one," came Impa._

 _"This is your fault!" shouted Sheik._

 _"Don't hurt me, please!" Begged a woman's voice_

 _"Help!" screams of Ilia echoed._

 _"Don't leave me," Zelda pleaded._

 _"You think you can stop me? You're just a boy!" Came a dark evil voice._

 _Link shut eyes and got on his knees as clutched his head as the voices kept on running through his head. No matter how hard to tired to block them out, they kept going on and on, never seem to end anytime soon._

 _"Open your eyes," a gentle feminine voice then whispered._

 _The voices came to a sudden halt. Link slowly opened his eyes and stood up and realized he was in a different area. There were stone walls around him, lighted up torches on the walls, and stained glass windows high above. In front of Link was a sword on a stone pedestal with the symbol of the Triforce at the center of the pedestal._

 _For some reason, Link felt drawn to the sword and walked towards it._

 _"Take it," the feminine voice spoke._

 _Link put his hands on the handle of the sword. With one pull, he removed the sword and everything went white._

 _"Wake up, Link. It is time for you to rise."_

* * *

Link darted up from his bed. He took a breath of relief once he realized he was still in his hut. However, he still felt uneasy about his dream. Just when he was considering going back to sleep, a sudden green light had slowly brightened up the room. Link saw a small floating green glowing ball just a few feet away from him. It was bigger then the fairies Link had heard about, but it wasn't a fairy. The green ball flew back through the door.

 _"Follow…"_ It was that voice again. This time, it sounded clearer. Link went outside while trying not to wake Zelda & Ilia. He looked around but the green ball had vanished. _"This way..."_ Link still manage to hear the voice and followed it. With luck, he found the green ball at the forest end. It went into the woods to which Link followed.

Unbeknownst to him, Zelda had woken up from the sound of his footsteps. She had watched him looking around and darting off. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she carefully followed Link throughout the woods.

 _"What in Hyrule is he up to?"_

Link continue to follow the green ball in the woods. The light had disappeared from his view as he arrived at a forest clearing. Right in the middle of it was a huge building of some sort. It looked old as parts of the structure were chipped off, and vegetation was overgrown on some parts of the building.

The green light appeared in front of the entrance for a brief moment before going inside. Before Link followed, the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. To his relief, it was only Zelda.

"Zelda? What are you doing out here?" Link asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she remarked.

"I know this may sound crazy, but something lead me here." Link looked at the entrance. "And I think it wants me to go in there."

"Well, I'm not letting you go in there alone. Who knows what could be inside."

"Fair enough," Link agreed.

The two friends both entered the temple. The inside of the temple was pitched black.

"Wish I brought a lantern," Zelda commented.

Just then, torches hanging on the wall in the chamber brighten up the room, revealing a grand hall with a red rug down the center.

Link and Zelda looked at each other in confusion. "I guess not," the latter remarked.

"What is this place?" Link wondered as he looked around.

Zelda looked around the room as well. "Judging by the structure of this place and the carving on the walls...I say this is probably an ancient temple of some sort. Though it looks like it seen better days."

They both looked around in every area of the temple. Never in their lives had they seen such structure this great before. Link was looking when he caught a green glow from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the green glowing ball yet again. Link ran towards it, but the green ball went through the wall behind it.

"Is there any way to get past this wall?" Link asked.

"There's got to be some sort of secret switch. Temples tend to have that," Zelda suggested.

The pair begins feeling around the wall, trying to find a switch. As Link did his search, he noticed an engraved Triforce on the center of the wall.

 _"Center..."_

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"I...I did," Link answered, "But I didn't think you could hear it too."

"Me neither. What did it mean by the center?"

"I think it wanted me too…" Link instinctively place his left hand at the center of the Triforce.

The engraved triforce begin to glow and the wall then moved up, revealing another hallway behind it. They both looked in awe, but unsure.

"You think we should go in there?" Zelda asked.

Link too was a bit hesitant, but his instinct told him otherwise. "I think we should."

The two friends slowly went down the dark hallway. There was a bright light at the other end. Link and Zelda ran straight towards it. Soon they entered another room but weren't prepared to see a familiar object.

The sword from Link's dream was in front of them on the same pedestal, to which he got a better look at it this time. The blade appeared to be a double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso. It had a wide but shallow fuller that is almost as long as the blade itself. The handle and grip of the blade had a shade of purple and blue. There was a yellow gemstone on the crossguard of the blade. Near the crossguard was an engraved triforce symbol.

"I...I've seen that sword before" he muttered.

"You know it too?" Zelda said.

"I had a dream about it. I saw different scenes. When things calm down, I started to hear voices. I was trying to block them out when a voice told me to open my eyes. When I did, this room appeared and so did that sword. Wait! How you know about the sword?"

"I had a vision when I was watching you dueling Rusl back at the village," Zelda looked at Link, "You had this sword and was fighting a man. However, the vision ended before I can see who won...I think it was a vision of the future."

 _"Indeed it is."_

The pair jerked their heads up and saw the green ball hovering over the sword. A sudden white flash emulated the room, blinding the two friends. When the light died down, they saw a humanoid woman slightly floating above the ground. She had green hair tied in a bun, along with matching color clothes and boots, and golden wrist cuffs.

"Fair Link. Noble Zelda," the woman greeted.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Link asked.

"Do not fear me, young one. For I am Farore. One of the three goddesses that created this land long ago. We have been watching and guiding the both of you throughout your lives."

Link look at her with a realization on his face. "You mean...?"

"Yes, Fair Link. I was the voice who guided you here, and to those clothes you now wear," Farore looked at Zelda. "I was also the one who led you to your friend long ago."

Zelda's eyes widen with shock at that revelation.

"But now I'm here to guide you to a greater cause. For you will be part of a great destiny that will determine the future of Hyrule." Farore made a gesture towards the sword. "Come forward, Fair Link. Take this blade as it was written in the ancient text." Link just stood and stared at the goddess in confusion and hesitance. Farore seems to sense his inner conflict."I sense some confusion within you, along with uncertainty for what your future holds. I guess that's to be expected. By now you both have seen the true colors of Ganondorf, having to witnessed his wrath for yourselves."

Link looked down at the ground in sadness. Memories of the village attack went through his mind.

"Then, allow me to lower your anxiety with some information I think you both would like to hear." Farore paused for a brief second. "Many from Ordon have survived the attack."

The friends jerked their heads up with a mix of relief and happiness.

"They have?" Zelda asked the goddess.

"Yes. Sadly, some have been taken prisoner by Ganondorf himself. If you wish to save them, I would highly suggest you take this sword, Link. Now that I have told you this, are you now ready to accept this destiny and take this sword?"

Link didn't have to think his answer as he darted towards the sword but stopped halfway when Farore hovered a few feet above, still looking at Link.

"It would seem you have already made your decision," Farore lightly smiled. "Then in the name of me, my sisters, and Hyrule pull the sword from its pedestal and raise it in the air!" Farore hovered a few feet behind the sword, waiting for Link to claim it.

Link looked back to Zelda. Her eyes had a look that told him to do what he thought was right. Link stared at the sword for a moment. He then started to walk slowly towards it, and gently placed his hands on the sword handle. Using all his strength, he pulled it from the pedestal and pointed the blade towards the air. As he did, the blade gave a small bright glow.

"It is done," Farore said.

Link lowered his blade to examine it. Zelda slowly walked to him to get a better look at the sword.

"It looks beautiful," Zelda commented.

"It certainly is," a new voice entered the room.

Link and Zelda darted around saw Impa standing at the entryway of the chamber.

"Impa?! How long you were standing there?" Link asked.

Impa walked towards them. "Long enough." Impa bowed to the goddess. "Farore..."

"Dearest Impa." Farore gave a small smile. "It is nice to see you again. I believe you have some important things to share with these two."

"What is she talking about?" Zelda looked at Impa.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful. To the both of you," Impa confessed.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

Impa looked away from the pair before she asked them a question. "Have you both ever heard about the legendary story of the hero that saved Hyrule from darkness?" Link and Zelda looked at each other before they shook their heads. Impa faced them and started to recite the legend.

 **"This fair kingdom will fall underneath the control of the shadow of darkness for many years. Innocent lives will be shattered underneath this rule. But do not lose hope. For one day, a young man dressed in green will arise to vanquish the darkness and bring light back to the kingdom."**

"Ok. What does that have to do with me?" Link questioned.

"It's not just a legend. It's a prophecy that had been foretold by my people generations ago," Impa explained. "You, Link, are the hero of the legend."

Link felt a mix of shock and confusion. "How?"

"Only the chosen hero can open the door to this room and can pull The Master Sword from its pedestal."

"Master Sword?" Link looked at his newfound blade.

"Indeed. That is no ordinary sword. It was crafted by the goddesses. This temple is one of the few places Hyrule that can hold this blade." Impa turned her head away from Link. "When I first saw you, I immediately had my suspicions. I thought it was just wishful thinking, so I didn't say anything. For so many years we have waited for the hero when none came. Some had already lost hope that the hero was real." Impa faced him again. "But here we are now, in this chamber, with The Master Sword in your hand. This proves that the legend is real. I've always believed the prophecy was true. As did your father."

Link had not expected to hear those words come out from Impa. "You knew my father?"

"Yes. Those trips he would take out of your village, he would come here to help us on our missions. When you have told me your name and that you were from Ordon, I instantly knew who you were. I had to get you to safety."

"What happened to him? Why hasn't he returned back to Ordon for 7 years?" Link demanded.

Impa took a deep breath. "Leal was on a scouting mission with a group when they were ambushed by Ganondorf's troops. Leal...gave himself up to let the others escape."

Link was about to say something else when Impa had cut him off.

"Before you ask, I don't know whether or not if he's alive. Ganondorf is very secretive on the prisoners that he doesn't execute publicly. Some stay in his dungeons. Others are forced to be slaves. Believe me, if I knew where Leal was, I would've rescued him long ago. I'm sorry you have to find out this way after so many years, Link."

Link can see the look in Impa's eyes. They were filled with sadness and regret. He could tell that she had felt guilty about the whole thing. But Link didn't feel any resentment towards Impa.

"It's not your fault," Link assured her.

Impa was most certainly not expecting those words. "You don't blame me?"

"Dad was always looking out for others, including me. Always said he wanted me to grow up to be happy. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him to join a resistance group if it meant I have a good future."

"Leal was a brave man and a good friend. Always putting others before himself. His sacrifice was never forgotten among us," Impa looked to Farore. "Leal always kept up hope when others start to lose it. He believed in the prophecy and so dedicated to finding the legendary hero. Judging by your clothing, I guess he already figured it out."

Link looked down at his green tunic. Everything made sense now. The reason why his father never let him look in that chest for all those years.

"You are correct, Dearest Impa," Farore spoke up. "Fair Link is indeed the chosen hero. However, there is another part of the prophecy that is untold."

Link and Impa looked in confusion. Farore started to recite.

 **"The hero shall be accompanied by a young maiden of bow and arrow. This maiden will vanish on water but return with a far greater destiny. With the hero, they both shall vanquish the darkness and restore peace back to Hyrule."**

Farore looked towards Zelda.

"Me?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes, Noble Zelda. You are the maiden that will accompany Link. This part of the legend was hidden in order to keep you safe from evil."

Zelda looked back at her adoption revelation. Was the reason why her mother gave her up was because Zelda would take part in a destiny to save Hyrule?

"Was...was that why I was given up?"

"That is something for you to figure out on your own, Noble Zelda," Farore responded

Zelda looked down with disappointment, and yet was somewhat relieved.

"What about my father? Is he alive?" Link spoke up.

"That is also something that you will have to find out for yourself Link. I cannot tell, but I assure both of you will get the answers that you seek in time. As of now you two must prove yourselves with the title of Saviors of Hyrule. Once you are ready, you will face Ganondorf and put end to his reign once and for all," Farore explained.

"But...what can I do?" Zelda panicked. "Link has a powerful sword, but how can I stand up towards Ganondorf?"

Farore lifted her hands in front of herself. A small golden glow emerged above them, revealing a golden archers bow holder floating above her hands. The bow holder hovered towards Zelda's hands and landed on them.

"These are the Light Arrows, gifted by my sister Nayru. They cannot kill Ganondorf. However, they can incapacitate him for a short time. They can also repel even the darkest magic. That holder contains an unlimited supply, so no need to worry about running out just as long you have the holder."

Zelda looked at the arrows. They were the most beautiful arrows she had ever seen. She placed the holder on her back and looked at Farore with a thankful smile.

"There's one more thing I would like to give to you, Noble Zelda. Please step forward."

Zelda did what Farore had told her and stepped forward. She was suddenly engulfed in a bright glow. Link reached for her, but Impa placed her arm in front of him and look with reassurance in her eyes. The glow then died down, revealing Zelda in a completely different look.

Instead of wearing her villager clothes, Zelda was wearing a dark blue suit similar to Sheik's, only without the Sheikah symbols. In addition, she also had brown fingerless gloves like Link, red wrist cuffs, boots in a darker shade of blue, and blue face mask. Her hairstyle had also changed. The bottom half was tied, and there were two braids hanging in the front. A final accessory she was given was a small golden crown then went around her head like a headband. One final change she noticed was that her archer's bow had transformed into a golden bow with elegant carvings.

Zelda looked at herself in awe at her new attire and bow. Link also felt the same and couldn't help to find her stunning.

"I hope you find your attire best fitted for you." Zelda nodded her head toward the goddess. "Then from here on, you both will carry on without me. I cannot see the future of Hyrule, but if you both succeed, then it will once again reach greatness. I must return back to my sisters. We will watch over you both during this quest. I wish both of you with good luck."

Farore started to descend up and slowly vanished in thin air. Link and Zelda both watched the green goddess vanish with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Link. Zelda." Impa spoke softly, catching their attention. "I know there's a lot to take in right now, and I don't blame you both if you are overwhelmed. But if what Farore said is true, then you both could be Hyrule's only hope to be free from Ganondorf's reign. So many had lost hope that light will overcome the dark. You both can reignite it."

"How can do so something like that?" Zelda asked. "We're just simple ranchers against him and an army of his followers."

"Some of the greatest heroes, both in fiction and real-life, start out as simple people like yourselves. All you need is the will to stand up. One voice could spark up hundreds, even thousands! If no voice is heard, others will remain silent. As long as those voices stay quiet, Ganondorf will continue to spread fear and destruction and more innocent lives will meet the same fate as your village."

"She's right…" Link spoke. "If we don't do something, then who will?" Zelda still had a look of unsure and doubt. Link took notice of it and gently place his hands on her shoulders. "Zelda...I'm just as unsure and overwhelmed as you are, but know this. No matter what, I will always be by your side."

"And you both will not be alone," Impa spoke up. "You have me and the others to back you up. With all of us working together, we can take down Ganondorf."

Zelda stayed silent as she considered Link and Impa's words. "I'm not even sure if I could take down a tyrannical king," Zelda paused. "But I will not stand by while innocent lives are lost to that monster."

Link smiled at Zelda and hugged her. "Just remember Zel, we're in this together."

"We always have," Zelda hugged back.

"Now you both have accepted your roles, you must prepare yourselves," Impa stated.

The pair ceased their hugging and faced Impa.

"Do we really have what it takes to bring down Ganondorf?" Zelda asked.

"We will all help train you both with the skills you need to fight off Ganondorf's forces."

"And how do we know when we'll be ready to fight Ganondorf himself?" Link ask.

"You'll know that answer within time," Impa look at the window. "Dawn is rising. We best get back to the others before they wonder where we went off too."

All three hylians left the sword chamber with newfound confidence within them, but the small feeling of uncertainty still remained.

* * *

 **Link has found The Master Sword and he and Zelda have been told their destinies.**

 **And we're about to come to the conclusion of Act 1. I'm starting a new semester of college tomorrow, so I won't be updating this story much. I'll still be writing as much as I can.**

 **What Farore looks like: Type** _ **www. deviantart / alphagirl404 /**_ ** _art / Zelda-Goddesses-648740801_ (its space out on purpose since this site seems to really hate links.**

 **Things to note:**

 **Link & Zelda meeting Farore is somewhat reminiscent of Link meeting Fi in Skyward Sword. I even listened to Fi's theme when writing that part.**

 **I still wanted to reference Zelda being Sheik in Ocarina of Time so I gave her own look similar to Sheik's getup.**

 **Link's dream was partially inspired from Rey's vision from The Force Awakens. Zelda isn't the only one having weird dreams/visions.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A majority of the inhabitants in the camp had gathered right outside of Impa's hut, waiting for her to come out. The Ordonians were also waiting in front of the crowd. Ilia took notice of Zelda's absence.

"Have you guy seen Zelda?"

"Not since last night," Rusl answered. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Link either."

"I wonder where they are?"

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon," Uli assured.

After a few minutes went by, Impa appeared before the crowd.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you all here." Almost everyone nodded their heads and muttered. "Allow me to explain. I had received a visit from Farore herself. She has revealed the legendary heroes that will save Hyrule." Some rebels muttered in surprise, while others cocked eyebrows.

Impa stepped aside as Link and Zelda emerge from the hut. "I present our saviors: Link & Zelda!"

Everyone had their eyes on the pair. Some had looks of relief, others looked doubtful. Ilia and the other Ordonian's eyes widen.

"What makes you think they're ones that'll save this goddess-forsaken kingdom?" someone shouted.

Impa looked over to Link, to which he nodded and pulled out The Master Sword from his sheath.

"This is The Master Sword. It is written that only the chosen hero can pull this blade from its resting place." Impa then gestured towards Zelda. "And Zelda was gifted with The Light Arrows by Farore herself."

Zelda took one of the light arrows and shot it at it tree as a means of demonstration. The arrow glowed and disappeared upon impact.

"I trust the goddesses decision. However, if any of you have your doubts, please speak up." No said anything. "Good. Now we must train them our ways if they are to stand a chance. Then once the time comes, they will bring down Ganondorf!"

Rebels cheered and applauded. Some even shouting to the sky, thanking the goddesses for reigniting their hope. What they didn't know that Link & Zelda were feeling uneasy. While they may have accepted their roles, they still had their own doubts.

"Dismissed!" Impa shouted. The crowd then dispersed, going back to their huts or starting their daily routine. Zelda looked over to Ilia and the others, who had a sense of shock written on their faces.

Later on, the Ordon group went back to their huts, where Link and Zelda explain their revelation as the chosen heroes along with other discoveries they have made.

"I really can't believe all this," Rusl exclaimed, "Leal being a rebel. And then there's you two. I never thought that legend was true, not to mention you both being the ones to bring down Ganondorf."

"I know this is all overwhelming to all you. Zelda and I are still coming to terms with this."

"What are you two going to do now?" Rusl asked.

"Impa and the others are going to train us. We're actually starting later today. Once we finish that, she'll start sending us on missions with the rebels," Link explained.

"Did...did Farore really say that some people from the village escape?" Beth ask.

"Yes. Though she didn't say who." Link didn't have to ask, for he knew who Beth was asking about. Beth's face turned to disappointment and sadness. "But it's possible that we can find your parents. You just need hope," Link encouraged.

"When will you face Ganondorf?" Rusl asked.

"...We don't know," Zelda responded meekly. "Impa told us we would know in time."

The hut went eerily quiet. Link and Zelda waited for a response from anyone.

"I think you guys can do it." The group turned their eyes to see Colin, "If the goddesses themselves believe you and Zelda can do it, so do I."

"Beth looked upWell…if Colin believes in you two, then I do too."

"Same here!" Talo shouted.

"Aye," followed Malo.

"I don't like the idea of seeing you both putting your lives on the line, but if you'r sure about then I'm with you," Uli spoke.

Rusl nodded in agreement "So am I. I know you both a very capable of handling yourselves in tight situations."

Zelda was relieved that they had faith in her and Link. However, She noticed Ilia was the only one who hasn't had her say on the matter. "Ilia. Are you alright with this?"

"I...I think you guys can do it." Zelda had detected a sense of uneasiness in her sister's voice. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." Ilia slowly got up and left the hut. A feeling inside told Zelda to go after her, She looked to Link, who gave her the nod to go. Zelda walked out and saw Ilia leaning against the hut.

"Ilia?" Zelda spoke up." Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't be?" Ilia spoke.

"I know you're a bad liar." Ilia's face went to a frown once she realized Zelda had caught her lie, "If you want to say something, then please, do so."

"You want to know how I really feel?" Zelda nodded. Ilia took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm not okay with you doing this."

This was something Zelda had expected. All morning she had mentally rehearsed what to say. "Ilia...You know I have to do this. Not just for everyone here, but for Hyrule."

"But what if you get killed, or...worse?! You are the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you. Including Link."

The small tears forming in Ilia eyes did not go unoticed by Zelda. She gently held Ilia close. "I understand if you're worried, Ilia. Believe me when I say Link and I are scared too." Zelda pulled away from the hug and place her hands on Ilia shoulders. "But the goddesses chose me and Link for a reason. I don't know why us exactly, but I don't question them."

"I still don't like the idea of you getting yourself into danger."

"I know, but legend or not, someone has to stand up against Ganondorf. If I don't, no one will, and many others will meet the same fate as our village. And like you heard Link said, Farore said some people from the village have survived. Maybe mom & dad did as well. This could be my chance to find them."

Ilia took Zelda's words with thought. "Alright. But if you're doing this...I want to help."

"WHAT?!"That was something Zelda did not expect. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? We're sisters! We stick together. You need me to help."

"I know you mean well, but this isn't like my hunting trips or Link's duels with Rusl. I'm about to take part in a civil WAR! You, no offense, don't know anything about fighting."

"Can I at least learn? What if something happens to you and Link?"

"That won't happen."

"What if it does? What if I need to defend myself?"

Zelda considered those words. given the situation they're in, it would probably be best for Ilia to know self-defense. "You can learn how to fight, but I can't let you go on missions. Please understand that but I'm doing this to keep you safe. "

"Fine..." Ilia turned her back and stomped away. Zelda was about to go after her when a familiar voice stopped her. "Leave her be."

Zelda turned and saw Link. "You saw that?"

"All of it." Link walk towards her. "Don't beat yourself up. You're just doing what's right for her."

"I just wish she didn't have to be so mad about it."

"She's just being a teenager. I'm sure once Ilia cools down and thinks about, she'll come to understand."

"I hope so, Link." Zelda looked in the direction Ilia had gone down.

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting on his throne listening to his royal advisor, Chancellor Cole, giving reports on things Ganondorf wasn't really interested in as his mind was elsewhere. Ghirahim was also with him and was even more bored. That was interrupted when Nabooru entered the throne room.

"Your majesty," Nabooru bowed to him.

"What is it, Nabooru?" Ganondorf asked.

"Aveil has returned."

Ganondorf smiled. "Very well. I wish to see her at once."

"I shall retrieve her for you then." Nabooru stood up and left the throne room.

"I believe that's enough discussion on politics for today, Cole."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the short red-haired man asked.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at him. Cole had a reputation around the capital as being somewhat of a kiss ass. Cole was always eager to please Ganondorf, even lying to ensure he stayed on the king's good side.

"I'm sure, Chancellor. You can go."

"As you wish." The short redhead bowed and made his leave. Ganondorf turned his attention to see Nabooru escorting a Gerudo dressed in dark red. The Gerudo in red bowed to the king.

"It pleases me to see you, Aveil," Ganondorf greeted.

"My mission was a success, my king." The Gerudo said.

"You have done well."

"I've also brought back a 'special guest."

"Very well. Proceed."

Aveil stood up. "Bring him in!"

Two guards entered the throne room dragging a person in shackles and forcing him to his knees.

"I present, Bo. From the Ordon province."

Ganondorf stood up from his throne and slowly walked towards the man.

"Hello, Bo. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ganondorf had a smirk on his face. Bo did not speak nor look up to him. "Giving the silent treatment, are we now? Well, let see if this will change your mind."

Ganondorf kicked Bo, knocking the man on his side, but Bo remained silent. Ganondorf continued to kick him, each kick harder than the last. Nabooru winced as she watched. She was never fond of these methods.

Ganondorf seized his kicking, leaving bruises and blood all over Bo. "Now then, are you ready to talk? Because if you're not, my second in command, Ghirahim, has his own ways of getting you to talk. I assure you he's less merciful than me."

"Where is she?" Bo spoke quietly.

"Pardon?"

Bo slowly looked up. "My wife. Where is she?"

"That isn't your concern. My main concern is your crimes."

"I am not guilty of any crime."

Ganondorf scoffed. "I beg to differ. You harbored a rebel, Bo. One that was a thorn in my sides for years! I would've dealt with him a lot sooner had you turn him over to me."

"What makes you think of that?" Bo spat.

Ganondorf gave a chuckle. "You should really be careful who you trust."

Footstpes echoced throughout the room. A man was seen walking in. A man that Bo knew.

"Vincent?"

"Hello, Bo."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Vincent here told me some valuable information that led you here to this spot."

Bo looks at Vincent with confusion. "Vincent, what does he mean?"

Vincent smirked at the battered man. "Sheltering a rebel is against the law, much less withholding information on the rebels. Turning in such a person doing a deed comes at a good price."

"You traitor! You sell out your home for some rupees?!" Bo never was easily angry, for he was always a joyful man. But this realization of Vincent's betrayal made him feel that anger.

"Like that backwater village was ever my home. I was just doing what was right. Speaking of rupees..." Vincent turned his attention to Ganondorf,."You promise me I'll get my reward once Bo has been brought here. And I want double of it since you made me wait."

"But of course, Vincent." Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Behind Vincent, Ghirahim pierces a sword through his chest.

Vincent looked at Ganondorf, as he was clutching his bleeding wound and groaning in pain. Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder. "I no longer require your services, Vincent." Ganondorf said in a tone of sorrow mixed with mocking before he lightly pushed the now dead Vincent on the ground. Bo looked in horror.

"Why did you do that? He didn't need deserve to die!" While Bo was angry at Vincent, he would never wish for his death.

"He was getting relentless. You, on the other hand, will beg for death by the time I'm through with you. Unless...you're willing to realign your loyalty to me."

If looks can kill, then Ganondorf would've probably died from the glare Bo gave him. "Do what you want with me, but I will never be loyal to you."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Oh, I don't want you dead. Not yet at least. As for you people, I have a more suitable punishment for them.

t was then Bo's angry demeter turned into fear and desperation. "No, Please! Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!"

"And risk having them turning against me? No, I need to set an example to those who dare goes against me. Your people will be sent to one of my labor camps as slaves. Perhaps that will teach you." Ganondorf turned his attention to the guards that had dragged Bo. "Take this criminal scum to the dungeons."

The guards grabbed Bo by his arms. Bo thrashed around, yelling at the top of his lungs as he was dragged away. "No! I'm the one you should punish! They're innocent villagers! Let them go!"

Bo's yelling continued to echo even after he was out of the throne room. Then it grew silent.

* * *

Nabooru was strolling around the castle gardens. The gardens were her favorite place to be to clear her mind, for it was still occupied with the events that had occurred in the throne room. Vincent's death had never bothered that much. She was used to this sort of thing from her king. When she once ask Ganondorf why he does it, he said that they weren't loyal to him and that he couldn't take that chance of them stabbing him in the back, figuratively and/or literally. As much she hated to admit it, that was understandable. The thing that bothered her the most was Bo.

This wasn't the first time she had witnessed her king's brute nature against criminals. However, something about this one was different. The one thing Nabooru did catch on how Bo referred his comrades as 'villagers.' She thought it was probably some sort of code name since The Insurgents do tend to use them.

Nabooru decided not to think about the throne room events anyways and continue to stroll the gardens. She felt fortunate to grow up in the castle. Before Ganondorf became king, her people, The Gerudo, had lived in the harsh deserts. After he was crowned, most of the Gerudo, including herself and her mother, had moved into Hyrule and became part of the royal army.

Despite this luxurious life, Nabooru still felt a sense of loneliness. When she was a child, her mother died unexpectedly. Nabooru was raised alongside Aveil and they were close friends for most of their life. However, they drifted apart once Aveil became more focused on her duties. As for the other knights, they were often focused on their duty, so they often ignore her.

Except for some.

"Nabooru!" A voice called out. Looking up, Nabooru saw a freckled young brown-haired man approach her.

"Pipit? Shouldn't you be on your patrol?"

Pipit was a young knight who, alongside his friend Karane, entered the royal services just a few years prior. Unlike the other knights, the pair seemed to be more fun and friendly.

"Karane and I just finished our shifts. We were going down to Castle Town. I want to ask if you wanted to come."

Nabooru rarely leaves the castle. Not that she wasn't allowed to leave, more like she isn't as social as Pipit and Karane.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to be a third wheel," Nabooru said.

"Come on Nab. It's been a while since all three of us hang out as friends rather than seeing you as my superior. Plus when was the last time you left this castle?"

Nabooru thought about his suggestion. He was right about her not leaving the castle for some time. Though after today, she could use some distraction.

"Fine. I'll come. Where do you want to go?"

"We were thinking of going to Telma's," Pipit answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nabooru did agree with herself that she could use a few drinks.

"Great! Come on. Karane is waiting near the gate."

Nabooru followed Pipit. They soon approached the castle gate where a young redhead with pigtails was waiting.

"Took you guys long enough," The redhead said playfully.

"Hello, Karane," Nabooru greeted.

"Nice to see you hanging out with us again, Nabooru."

"Yeah. I mean, how long has it been?"

"A few months."

Nabooru paused as her eyes widen at Karane's statement. "I didn't realize it's been that long."

Pipit said with reassurance as he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about. We all lose track of time when we're deep in our work."

"Let's get going. I like to get to Telma's before it gets crowded." Karane suggested.

The walk from the castle to a place called 'Telma's Place' was about fifteen minutes. Telam's Place was a bar and restaurant that's near the center of Castle Town and is also a popular hangout place for soldiers. The bar served the usual alcohol and non-alcoholic drinks, along with food as well.

The trio made their way into the bar and sat at an empty table. Nabooru noticed some of the patrons eyeing at her with curiosity, though it didn't surprise her. Not many Gerudo come down here as customers, rather than the ones who were tasked to patrol the town, or make arrests. Nabooru wondered how would Aveil think of her coming down here. Probably lecture her on the importance of duty rather than goofing around.

As much she tried to think of her order, Nabooru's mind was still occupied with the Throne Room events. Until Pipit's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What you're having Nab?"

"What?"

"What are you getting?" Nabooru looked up to see a waitress behind Pipit taking their order

"Oh, I'll have the, um...Cream of Mushroom soup, along with some Hyrule Rum as well."

The waitress wrote down the order. "Will that be all for you guys?"

"Yes, ma'am," Karane replied.

"Okay. Your order will be ready soon." The waitress walked away, leaving the trio.

"Hey, Nab. You doing alright?" Pipit asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nabooru replied.

"Well, you've looked off the entire walk down here."

"Plus you never order rum," Karane added. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"...I just had a long day."

"Does it have to do with Aveil coming back?"

"Sort of…" Nabooru replied

Both Pipit and Karane were aware of Nabooru's past friendship with Aveil. From what they heard, Nabooru and Aveil had been really close relationship, almost like sisters. It was sad to hear that type of friendship break like that. Pipit was the first speak up.

"Hey, I know you two were once friends, but if she rather wants to be more focused on her work then I definitely think you're better off without her."

"It's not about her. It's about something else."

"Then what is it?" Karane asked.

Nabooru explained the events in the Throne room. She had just finished explaining Vincent's death. Although they didn't know him that well, it was still quite a surprise.

"So King Ganondorf killed him. Just like that?" Pipit remark.

Nabooru nodded her head. Neither the other two responded for a moment.

"I'm sure the king has his reasons," Karane suggested.

"I know. But it wasn't Vincent's death that bothered me. It's the criminal Aveil had brought back. Bo, I think his name was. He cried his heart out for himself to take the punishment and for his comrades to be released. I don't think I've seena criminal do that before," Nabooru explained.

"This Bo is noble, I'll grant him that, but he and those others still committed a crime. They have to face the consequences."

"He referred to them as innocent villagers." Nabooru pointed out.

The two knights eyes widen and a silence lingered.

"Look, Nab," Pipit broke the silence. "I'm sure this Bo guy just said that as a last attempt to free his associates. Our king maybe...harsh, but he would never destroy an innocent village."

"You're...probably right Pipit." Nabooru spoke after a moment of slience.

Pipit gave a small smile. "You have nothing to worry about. Even if his methods can be a bit rough on the edges, King Ganondorf knows what's best for all of us."

"Hey guys, I think our food is coming," Karane said.

The waitress brought their order and set it on their table. The trio enjoyed their food and changed the subject on more positive topics. As she ate her food Nabooru thought to Pipit's words. After careful thinking, she started to bring her faith back to her king.

 _"Pipit's right. Ganondorf does what's best for his subjects. Why was I even questioning him, to begin with?"_

As much as Nabooru agreed with Pipit, there was a small part deep, deep down that told her that she was wrong somehow.

* * *

 **We have come to the full conclusion of Act I. I'm going to take a small break from this story, so I won't be updating much of it.**

 **I decided to bring in Pipit and Karane from Skyward Sword in this story. And I made them and Nabooru friends because why not?**

 **Chancellor Cole also makes a appearance. Though if he does appear again, he'll just be a minor character.**

 **'Nab' is a nickname for Pipit to call Nabooru. I thought it sound cute.**

 **(Edit: 9/12/2018 The dish Nabooru ordered is from Breath of the Wild)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Link & Zelda spend every day for the next several weeks training with members of The Insurgents. To Impa's surprise, they both made better progress than she had expected, but that will be determined. Today, the two friends are going on their first mission with The Insurgents.

"According to my scouts, there's a small group of soldiers that had made camp south of our location." Impa pointed to a spot on a map of Hyrule laying on the table. "They're escorting a transport of supplies that could last us for a good while."

"And you want us to steal them," Link stated.

"You read my mind."

"Do we have a plan?" Zelda asked.

"We're still formulating one," Auru answered.

"Why not ambush them?" Someone suggests.

"This is just a small camp, not a fortress. We shouldn't waste that much of our weaponry on a small patrol station camp." Sheik remarked.

"Plus, these are the kind of soldiers that don't take their duty seriously. Some rather like to drink than protect. They wouldn't be a challenge anyway," Ashei commented.

"And we don't want unnecessary casualties. We don't kill unless we have no other choice," Impa stated.

"Why not wait for all them to fall asleep?" someone else suggested.

"That would take a long time. Not to mention, on the slight chance someone makes a noise we could get surrounded by soldiers in an instant. They may be lazy soldiers, but they're still soldiers who do their job when they need to."

Everyone in the briefing looked at the map while trying to think of a plan. Link also studied the map. He looked at the markings on the map the resemble trees, which was near the soldier camp. That gave him an idea.

"Do we have anything loud?"

"We have some firecrackers that we never really use. Why?" Impa replied.

"I think I have an idea." Everyone turned their eyes on Link. "I was thinking we use those them to lure the soldiers away from the camp. They'll make a noise loud enough that they'll have to investigate."

"How do you think this will work?" Sheik asks. "One explosion isn't going to draw them all out. Not to mention keep them away long enough to grab and run.

"Maybe not all at once, but perhaps one at a time," Zelda spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sheik eyed her.

"I think I get what Link is saying. We could send small groups with firecrackers around the camp. Each group sets them off one at a time. If the noise is persistent, perhaps a good amount of soldiers will leave their camp. Each group will deal whichever soldiers come to them. Meanwhile, a small team would go into their camp and steal their supplies and deal whoever is left."

"That...actually sounds like a good plan," Ashei stated.

Impa pondered in this idea. "I agree. Link, Zelda, we shall go with your idea."

"Thank you. When do we depart?" Link asked.

"Late afternoon. You'll strike them at dusk. Any further questions?" No one had spoken up. "Then everyone is dismissed."

Those who had attended the mission briefing stood up and started to leave. Link was about to leave when Impa called for him.

"Link! Before you leave, I have something to give you."

Link faced the woman. Impa was holding a green eye mask in her hands. "A mask?" Link eyed the mask in confusion.

"Since Farore gave Zelda her own mask, I figure you should have your own. We can't risk your face getting seen on missions."

"That makes sense," Link took the mask."Thank you, Impa."

"You're welcome."

Link walk out of the hut. Zelda was waiting for him near the entrance and ran up to him.

"What was that about?"

"Impa wanted to give me this mask." Link showed the green mask to Zelda. "Says I can't risk being seen without one on missions."

"I see. Why not try it on?" Zelda suggested. Link put the eye mask on him. It fitted perfectly. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks, Zel." Link slightly blushed. "We should probably get ready."

Zelda nodded to that and she and Link walked together back to their hut.

* * *

Late afternoon had arrived, meaning those going on the mission started to gather near the exit. Those were participating were saying goodbye to friends and family members. Link & Zelda were doing just that.

"We'll both be back in the morning." Link was trying to assure to Rusl and the rest of the Ordon group.

"Are you sure about this?" Rusl asked.

"We. Impa thinks this is a good start for me and Zel."

"Alright. Just…" Rusl took a deep breathe and place his hand on Link's shoulder. "Just be careful. And good luck."

"Thanks."

Zelda, meanwhile, was saying her farewell to Ilia.

"I won't be long. Sheik said we'll be back by morning."

"This isn't right. I should go with you. Impa said I'm really getting the hang of using a crossbow. You need someone to watch your back. We always did."

"I won't be alone. Link will be with me. You know he's helped me out more times than I can count." Zelda head Sheik shouting. "I have to go." Zelda gave a quick hug to Ilia and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning. Take care of Blizzard for me while I'm gone."

Zelda gave another quick goodbye to Ilia before joining up with Link and the group going to raid the soldier camp.

* * *

Dusk had fallen to the land of Hyrule. For a small camp with soldiers, this signifies the end of the day. They're currently on a escort job on several wagons of supplies due for Hyrule Castle. But as of now, it is time for sleep and drinking the night away for most, while a select few took their guard. They're in uncharted terratory, meaning anything could jumpt them, be it bandits or even the rebels. Little did they know they were being watched by those rebels.

Hidden within the nearby forest, members of The Insurgents were spying on that very camp, looking at every inch of it. Link looked at the camp with a telescope.

"How many guards do you see?" Sheik asked.

"Twenty, I believe," Link replied.

"What are they doing?"

"I see some patrolling the camp. And some of the others look to be drunk." Link looked at the edge of the soldier camp and see carts filled with food, weapons, and other items. "I think those carts have the supplies we need."

"Let's hope this plan of yours works, Link."

On the other end, Zelda was with one of the groups to set up the firecrackers. They were hiding behind a huge boulder, waiting for their moment.

"Is everything ready?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. We got the firecracker ready. All we need to do is wait for the signal," Ashei stated.

"Good." Zelda turned her attention back to the camp. "I really do hope this works."

Link and Shiek continue to watch camp for a little longer. They wanted to wait until a majority of soldiers are comfortable. When the time came, the plan will be put into action.

Soon, the time came and Link pulled out-hawk grass and blew into it. From the other side, Zelda heard it. She too blew into hawk grass, prompting the others to make their move. The first wave of firecrackers got the attention of most soldiers, though none left. It wasn't until the 2nd wave that prompt the soldiers to leave the camp to investigate. After 2 more waves of firecrackers, there were only about 3 soldiers left at the camp.

"Only three soldiers left. This might actually work." Link said.

"You doubted your own plan?"

"Of course not."

"Good. 'Cause I sure did," Sheik muttered.

"I heard that," Link remarked.

"Let's just sneak in. Those soldiers will be back as soon they realized there's nothing," Sheik suggested.

Link & Sheik gathered their team and quietly sneak over to the camp. They heard a few more firecrackers in the distance. They have to hurry to take care of the remaining soldiers and steal the carts. They hide behind some boxes and watch the guards

Three guards were near the carts, though one of them already looked passed out. The guards that were awake were guarding the carts.

"Let's take them out," Shiek suggested.

"How?" Link asked.

Sheik then pulled out some dart-like objects from a small bag.

"Are those darts? I thought we don't kill unless we have too."

"Relax. These are knockout darts. One prick from these things and you'll be out like a light. Hope your aim is good." Sheik hand Link a small blow pipe.

"Wait, what?!"

"We need to shoot both of them at the same time. These darts work instantly. If I shot 1 guard at a time, the other guard will call back his friends once he sees in buddy knocked out." Sheik finished putting his dart in his own blowpipe.

"That makes sense." Link agreed as he carefully placed a dart in his blowpipe.

"You take left. I'll take right." Sheik said.

Both Link and Sheik positioned themselves to ready the blow darts. Fortunately for them, the two troops seem to have no armor on their legs and arms, which Link found that odd. To be fair, it was quite humid out tonight.

"Don't shoot until I say so," Sheik whispered. Link nodded and readied himself.

"Now!" Both Sheik and Link blew on the blow pipes. The darts hit the guard's calves and they collapse on the ground within five seconds. Link and Shiek walk over to the out-cold guards.

Sheik knelt down, making sure that the guards were out. "They're out. Get the others."

Link whistled, prompting the other rebels to get out of the woods. Each one began to pull a cart.

"I don't hear any more firecrackers," Link pointed out.

"Then we have to move quickly. Help the others push the carts!" Sheik commanded.

Link did what Sheik told him to do and pushed the remaining carts into the woods. They manage to get them all into the woods safely. Once they were far enough, they all rested and waited for Zelda's group. Though so far there was no sign of them.

"They should've been back by now. Maybe something got in their way," Link said with worry.

"Or they've been caught," Sheik suggested.

"Zelda can handle herself. She'll be fine."

"You seem you have a lot of faith in her."

"Why wouldn' I? She's helped me got out of more tight spots than I did for her."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. This one time when we were kids, we stumble upon a sleeping Deku Baba. Being the adventurous kid I was, I decided to get close to it."

"You approached a Deku Baba? Those things are dangerous you know."

"It was only a juvenile. Plus I was a curious and stupid kid, so I thought it would've been less dangerous. Anyway, I approached the plant and poked it with a stick. I guess he wasn't very happy about it so the next thing it did was bit my arm. Let me tell you, it had an impressive bite."

"It hurt that bad?"

"Trust me. It is NOT a pleasant experience. I have the scar to this day." Link slightly winced as he said that.

"So what happened next?"

"Zel shot an arrow at it and it let go of me. Luckily it was around the time she was learning archery. She helped me home and my arm got treated, though my dad gave quite a scolding."

"He had a good reason too. Bothering a Deku Baba is never a good idea. No matter what age."

"I know that now, but I was just a kid. We've all done dumb things at that age. I'm pretty you did too."

Sheik's eyes slightly widen at that statement. "Yeah...I guess."

"You alright?" Link asked, taking notice of Sheik's distress.

"Of course I'm fine. I was just-" Sheik said before the sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Zelda was walking with Ashei and the other rebels back to the rendezvous point to where Link, Sheik and the rest of their party are waiting.

Ashei was the first to break the silence."You did well out there Zelda."

"Thanks. You and the others did well too."

Ashei gave a small smile, but said nothing. The girls and their groups continue their walking.

"So, what are you gonna do when we get back?" Zelda asked, hoping to start a conversation. Throughout the weeks of training, she hardly had any time to get to know the other rebels.

"What I always do. Training. Why do you ask?"

"Just starting a conversation. I haven't got the chance to talk to you."

"Ah. I see."

"Do you do anything that isn't fighting?"

"If you want to put it that way, I do like to read."

"Really? Never took you for a reader. No offense."

Ashei slightly chuckled. "None was taken. Though don't tell Shad."

Zelda's ears perked up at that. "Why?"

"He's like Malon. Only except replace horses with books."

Zelda giggled a bit at that statement. "That bad?"

"Nah, she's worse. Shad, on the other hand, thinks knowledge is more valuable than weapons. I don't understand why he believes that."

"Impa told me that in dark times, it's always important to enjoy the small things you have left. So I guess you can't really blame him."

"He's not a total pacifist, though. I've seen him practice with a dagger. He's not bad, though it's not enough."

"You sound like you care for him."

Ashei went silent at that statement. "Shad has never seen how bad it is. He hasn't suffered as much as everyone, as I did, under Ganondorf."

Zelda looked back to a quote that her mother uses to tell herself and Ilia as children.

"My mother used to tell me that sometimes, you don't need the experience. All you just need is just the knowledge."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," Ashei commented.

"Thank you. I'm sure she would like to hear that. Though it is nice that you look out for Shad. It kinda reminds me and Link. We always look out for each other."

"I have noticed you two are always together whenever you aren't training."

"I knew Link my whole life. Actually, he probably saved my life."

"Oh?" Ashei looked at Zelda.

"When I was a baby, my mother...real mother left me in the river and I manage to end up at Link's village. Caught my basket by the fishing line. Ilia's parents adopted me and I lived at Ordon since."

"I see," Ashei said sympathetically. "My own mother died bringing me into this world. She was ill, and she risked her life to give me mine. My father believed that she died honorably."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but no need to feel sorry. My father found comfort in me. He loved me so much that he would give up his life if it means keeping me safe. When he was killed, I didn't what to do with myself. But I found comfort with Impa and the others. You most likely found comfort in Link, though you didn't know it."

"I guess it would make sense. Even before I was told of my origins, I always felt something empty in me, even if I was with my family. Link always fill in that gap, even now. He would always have my back when I need it. Though I sometimes I returned that favor. Like the time I save him from a Deku Baba when we were kids."

"A Deku Baba?!" Ashei exclaimed.

"It was only a baby, but I guess whatever Link did, it bit his arm. I shot an arrow at it and got him back to our village."

"I guess that must've been terrifying for him."

"It was for the both of us. I have never been so scared for him in my life. Link was so happy to see me that day. Though he said that he'll one day return the favor."

"We're coming up to the meetup!" Someone shouted.

"Good. Let's just hope the others made it," Ashei stated.

Ashei and Zelda entered the meet up where they saw Link, Shiek, and other rebels. Link was the first to greet them

"You made it! I was starting to get worried," Link exclaimed.

"We had some close calls, but everyone got out alright," Zelda said.

"What of the carts?" Ashei asked.

"Got all of them. No problem whatsoever. Even manage to steal some weapons as well," Sheik relied as he pointed to the carts nearby.

"Looks like Impa is going to be really happy," Ashei remarked.

* * *

 _The Next Day. Hyrule Castle._

Ganondorf was sitting at his throne listing to a report from Ghirahim and Chancellor Cole about how supplies of carts of their food, along with some weapons, were stolen away from them. He was very unhappy about this incident.

"How could they lose those supplies" Ganondorf questioned.

"Well….you're majesty," Cole stuttered. "The soldiers reported hearing loud firecrackers around their camp. All but three left to investigate. When they got back, 2 of the 3 soldiers were knocked out and found darts on their legs."

"How could that be possible if they were in their armor?" Ganondorf asked.

"It would seem that most of the soldiers took off their leg armor due to the fact the humidity was at a high. They unknowingly left themselves exposed," Ghirahim pointed out.

Ganondorf sighed and pinch the bridge between his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with the incompetence of the soldiers. "Any idea who did this?" Ganondorf asked once again.

Cole gave an uncertain look. "We have no idea sire. Though one the guards who manage to not get hit with the darts reported seeing a man dressed in a green tunic and stocking cap. It could be The Insurgents."

"May I remind you, Chancellor, that the other soldiers reported that guard was highly intoxicated. It was probably a drunken hallucination. Besides, The Insurgents would never pick easy targets. They love a challenge. I believe the theft was the deed of simple bandits," Ghirahim pointed out.

Cole and Ghirahim begin bickered on their theories. This went on for a few more minutes. Ganondorf tried to ignore them as he thinks, but the arguing kept on interrupting his thought process.

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf stood from his throne, having enough of their useless bickering. His voice ceased words from Cole and Ghirahim and they both kneeled on the floor.

"This is what I expect from my subjects? You both bickering like children!?"

"I-I'm sorry my lord. I ask for forgiveness. It won't happen again." Ghirahim pleaded calmly.

"I am sorry too, your majesty! Please forgive me!" Cole's voice was more panicky.

"Get up you two," Ganondorf commanded.

Both of them slowly rose up to their feet.

"Now then," Ganondorf sat back down on his throne. "...As we were saying. I do agree with Ghirahim that The Insurgents would never target that camp. It is probably the works of bandits. However, those soldiers still lost months of farming and crafting. I wish to call them back so that I can properly discipline them. Is that clear?" Both nodded their heads. "Good. You two are dismissed."

Ghirahim and Chancellor Cole bowed their heads and exited the throne room. Ganondorf turned his attention to his guards.

"Leave this room. I wish to be alone."

The guards willingly and left as well, only leaving the Gerudo man in his throne. He thought back to Cole's report of the drunken soldier's testimony.

 _"Man dress in a green tunic and stocking cap. Why does that sound...familiar?"_

* * *

 **I know I said I was taking a break from this story, but I figure I should publish some chapters in light of Breath of The Wild being released soon. So I'm going to post 3 chapters, 1 today, 1 tomorrow, and 1 Friday which is when the game comes out. So its like a little countdown. After that, it's break time again.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this opening to ACT II of the this story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _1 and a 1/2 Months Later…_

Deep in the woods of Hyrule, a lone deer was walking slowly when a sudden arrow strikes its head, killing it instantly and falling on its side. From the bushes emerge Link & Zelda.

"Nice shot. For a swordsman." Zelda playfully commented.

"Thanks... think." Link replied.

"Don't get cocky. Let me remind you that you missed two other deer beforehand."

"Oh, don't ruin the moment."

The pair went over to their kill and cut off what ever iss edible from the deer while leaving the rest of it for other animals to eat. Once that was done, they made their way back where they left their horses.

"I don't see why we need to hunt. I reckon those supplies we stole from the soldiers was enough to last a few more months," Link commented.

"Ever since that raid, stealing from other convoys had become slightly more difficult. I guess Impa doesn't want us to take to many risks," Zelda stated. "Still, it's nice to get out of the camp."

"That I can agree with," Link agreed. "I really needed a break from Impa's training. I know she means well, but it wouldn't hurt to take a small break every once in a while."

"I only manage to convince her to let you come with me because it was a good way to teach you archery."

"I don't understand why I need to. I'm perfectly capable of handling a sword."

"Impa believes it's always a good idea to know how to use more than one type of weapon if we have too. Which is why she's got me having small sessions of our training learning swordplay. Needless to say, I'm terrible at it."

"Hey, I don't think you're bad."

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I'll never be as good as everyone else."

"How about this? Since you're helping me with my archery, I'll give you some pointers on swords. Deal?"

Zelda gave a small smile. "Deal."

The two friends continue their walk until they saw their horses, who were tied to some trees.

"Hey Epona. Everything went well while we were gone?" Epona gave out a snort as Link petted her.

"How 'bout you, Blizzard? Were you a good boy?" Zelda stroked Blizzards faced before he slightly nuzzled her. "I take that as a yes."

They both started to load their horses when they heard what sounded like something tapping against glass. It was nearby so Link decided to check it out, hand on his weapon just in case it's an ambush by bandits, Bublins, royal soldiers, or anything. Once he caught sight of the source of the noise, he sighed relief, for it was only a small white fairy who's trapped in a bottle

"It's a fairy," Link put his weapon away and picked up the bottle. "Someone caught it and dropped the bottle."

"Poor thing. Can you get her out?" Zelda asked.

"I'll try." Link used his strength to pull the cap off. It was tucked in there tight, but Link manages to get the cap off. "There we go."

The fairy flew out of the bottle slowly and looked at her rescuers. When it saw the bottle in Link's hand, it flew ecstatically around him, catching him off guard.

"Woah! Hey!"

Zelda giggled. "She seems to like you."

"A little too much." The fairy landed on Link's shoulder. "What the?"

"I think she wants to stay with us, Link."

"Well that's just perfect," Link said with sarcasm.

"Come on Link, she can't be that bad," Zelda assured.

Link looks at the fairy on his shoulder. She looked like it had been tired out from trying to get out of the bottle. Not to mention, the fairy does look cute.

"Fine, she can stay."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for cute things." Link gave Zelda a playful irritated look. "What are you going to call her? We just can't call her 'fairy'."

Link thought about it. Some names went through his mind, but only one came to him. "How does Navi sound?"

"Navi...It has a nice ring to it." The fairy fluttered her wings happily at Zelda's suggestion. "I think she likes it too."

"Then Navi it is." The fairy, Navi, flew around Link's head happily but then slowed down. "Easy there. Here you can rest on my pouch. We'll take you somewhere safe. Does that sound good?"

Navi made a happy tinkle and flew into Link's pouch.

"We better get back. Otherwise, Impa will have our heads," Zelda suggested.

* * *

The friends got back to the camp with no issues. They brought their horses to the stables, where they were greeted by Malon.

"Hey guys. The hunting trip went alright?"

"It did, thank you," Link answered. "Have the others come back yet?"

"Ashei isn't back, but she usually hunts farther so she'll be a while. Sheik came back about a half hour ago and went to the cooking area. I suggest you probably should head there first."

"Is Ilia around?" Zelda asked

"She's resting at her hut last I checked."

"Thank you, Malon," Zelda replied.

The two friends headed to the cooking area with their kill. There they saw Sheik, Impa, and Auru waiting.

"There they are!" Auru exclaimed.

"How did it go?" Sheik asked.

"It went well enough," Link replied.

"What you'd guys get?"

"We got some birds. Link managed to get a deer as well," Zelda answered

"Good work you two," Impa praised. "Now, care to tell why you're back late?"

"Right…About that-" Before Link can continue, Navi suddenly flew out of his pouch and flew around the group before heading back to Link's side.

Auru chuckled. "Looks like you made a new friend."

"You could say that," Link nervously smiled.

"Where did you find her?" Impa asked, giving a rather amused look.

"Found her in a bottle. Poor thing must've been in there for who knows how long."

Navi gently flew over to Impa. She flew around the woman's head several times. Impa lifted her hand and lay out her palm, to which Navi landed. "You're a rather curious fairy, aren't you little one?" Impa said with a smile.

"Navi seems to be," Zelda stated.

"Navi?" Sheik questioned.

"That's...what I decided to call her," Link gave a nervous smile.

"So you named her? Great…" Sheik seems to be unamused.

"Well, Navi is welcomed to stay if she wishes," Impa said.

Navi suddenly flew up and made a happy tinkle.

"I think she likes that," Link said.

"Whatever. Just as long she isn't an annoyance." Sheik turned his back and walked away.

"You have to excuse Sheik. He's not exactly fond of fairies," Impa said.

"How come?" Zelda asked.

"Some folks just find them nothing but pests." Navi made a slight quiet tinkle. "Don't worry, he'll grow on," Auru assured, which made Navi tinkle happily again.

"You must be tired. Go on a rest. We'll take care of everything else," Impa suggested.

Link and Zelda bid farewell and begin to walk back to their huts. Along the way, they saw the Ordon kids amongst other children, who were also residents. Those children were here with their parents, while others were orphaned. Some children were even born at the camp.

Colin noticed Link & Zelda and he ran towards them. "You're back!"

Link smiled at him and ruffled his head. "Hey, kiddo. How are things here?"

"Fine," Colin replied. "Saria and her friends just taught us a new game."

"That sounds great. Are your parents at the huts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. We'll talk later, Ok?"

"Okay. See you later"

Colin went back to the other kids. Link & Zelda resumed their walking. They soon arrived at the huts where they saw Rusl and Uli talking, both having looks of disagreement.

"Everything alright?" Link asked the couple.

"We're fine. Just having a little spat," Rusl answered.

"It's just that we have weapons around us and I-I don't like it," Uli stated.

"I'm sorry Uli, but that's how things are now," Rusl remarked.

"I know. But that doesn't I mean I'll get used to it," Uli sighed. "I'm sorry, how are you both doing?"

"We're doing fine. Had a decent hunt," Link replied.

"We've also found something," Zelda also mention.

Link opened his pouch and out came Navi, who landed on his shoulder.

"A fairy?" Rusl said.

"Yep. Meet Navi." Link looked at Navi. "Go on. Say hello to them. They're friends."

Navi hesitated but slowly flew towards the couple. She hovered near them for a few moments, but she gave a tinkle, to which she flew around them.

"She's quite an energetic fairy," Rusl stated.

Navi flew near Uli, who then lightly taped Uli's pregnant stomach several times. Uli couldn't help but smile at the fairy's curiosity. "Yes. There's a baby in there." Uli then felt hard movement in her, to which she let out a small grunt.

"Are you alright?" Rusl gently places his grip on her arm.

"I'm fine, Rusl. I just need something to drink."

"I'll go fetch some water."

"I'll come. I need to refill anyway," Link stated.

Each hut has their own water pot. It contains enough water for each hut for about a few days or even a week, depending on the number of inhabitants in each hut.

Once Link & Rusl got their water pots and went to get water, Uli was escorted back into her hut by Zelda.

"Thank you Zelda, but I can still handle on my own." Uli slowly sat on one of the beds.

"Sorry," Zelda apologized.

"I know you mean well, but I get enough of it from Rusl as it is."

"He only wants to keep you and Colin safe."

"I know," Uli sighed as she places her hand on her forehead. "Things have been so different the past few months. We've lost so much."

Zelda couldn't help but agree. She thought of her family and those we were left behind in their village attack.

Uli took notice of Zelda's somber look. "I'm sorry. Here I am rambling, yet I still have my family while you lost much more."

"We've all shared the same losses, but I'm grateful to escape with you guys," Zelda pointed out.

"I don't think me & Rusl ever thanked you and Link for finding Colin and getting him out of the ranch. If you both hadn't...I rather not think about that…" Zelda can agree to that.

"How's he been holding up?"

"He has nightmares about what happened from time to time. Other than that, he seemed to be handling everything so well. Farore, bless that child." Uli placed a hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?"

"Still growing, and I'm still not used to the cravings." Zelda gave out a slight chuckle. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're family. Go ahead."

Zelda sat next to Uli on the bed and places her hand on Uli's stomach. After a few minutes, Zelda felt a hard kick.

"She's a strong kicker," Zelda commented.

"What makes you think its a girl?" Uli asked.

"I...I don't know. It's just a feeling. I can't really explain it."

Uli's face turned into a somber look. "Do you think this place is good?"

"Good for what?"

"Raising a baby. What if this is the life we live from now on? Do you think the baby can handle it? To spend its life hiding in the wild?"

Zelda understood Uli's concerns and tried to reassure her. "It won't always be like that. Things will be better one day."

"And what if that day never comes?"

"Even if we do spend the rest of our lives here, you still have Rusl & Colin. They both love you very much. Not to mention, everyone at this camp is willing to help out when the time comes. But I promise, me and Link will do everything we can to take down Ganondorf so that everyone, including your baby, will spend their lives happily and not living in fear. You have my word."

Uli slowly looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you, Zelda. I really needed to hear that. You've defiantly changed these past few months. Hard to believe you're that same sweet yet adventurous little girl I use to babysit."

"I'm still that same girl," Zelda stated.

 _"And I always will be no matter what."_

* * *

Link was waiting with Rusl in a line of those who also seek water. The line to get the water was longer than they both anticipated. To pass the time, the pair were having a conversation.

"How are these lines always long?"

"No idea. Probably just making sure there's enough water," Link suggested to Rusl.

"I guess that makes sense," Rusl agreed. "Link, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Rusl was silent for a small moment before speaking. "What do you think of this place?"

"I think it's alright."

"Do you think it's safe, though?"

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Rusl?"

"I don't doubt Impa's word, but lately I've been thinking whether or not...if this is a good place for a permanent home." Link knew what Rusl was talking about. "I mean, I think I can handle that, but I'm worried how it'll affect the kids."

Link answered in the best way he can. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. When I saw Colin on my way in, he seemed happy."

Rusl couldn't help but grow a small smile. "That boy always manages to make the best out of any situation. He's pretty much like Uli. From his looks to personality."

"He's like you in some ways as well. He has your compassion."

Rusl gave a small smile before slightly frowning."...I guess I've been so focused on others things these past few months, I haven't really noticed…"

"Don't beat yourself up. You've been...understandably busy. Keeping your family safe and preparing for the baby."

"I know. Sometimes...I feel like I'm a bad parent. I still remember that day at the village clearly. I couldn't even go back to find Colin myself for Din's sake."

"And if you did, you probably would've died, along with Uli and the kids. Zelda knew that and we manage to find him."

"And I am forever grateful for that. I'm not sure how I can repay you both."

"You don't have too. I think seeing you happy with your family is enough."

Link and Rusl waited in a line a little while longer before their turn came up. They got their pots refilled and started their walk back to their huts. Rusl then brought up another question.

"Do you think the baby will be happy here? If it comes to this place becoming a permanent home?"

"Dad always told me that home isn't just a place or a building. Is where your family is."

"You sound so much like Leal. He would've been proud of you, no doubt."

"Thank you, Rusl. I believe your baby will be in good hands. But I promise that one day, we can all go back home."

"I hope so."

Link and Rusl made it back to the huts. Zelda looked to be leaving Rusl's hut as they arrived.

"Everything went alright here?" Rusl asked.

"Yes. Me and Uli just talked," Zelda replied.

"Thank you for keeping her company, Zelda."

"No problem."

Rusl walked into his hut, whilst Zelda heads towards Link.

"Water fetching went alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Enough for the week."

"Good."

The two friends walked into their hut. They saw Ilia sitting on one of the beds, fiddling with a crossbow. She perked her head up once she heard them.

"Oh! Hey you two."

"Hey Ilia. We got water." Link placed the water pot on the table.

"Good. Because I'm really thirsty." Ilia grabbed a cup and poured some water into to. "So how was the hunt?"

"Could've been better, but we got enough," Link replied.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe that'll change once I finally get the use of this crossbow," Ilia playfully teased while she took a drink.

"How's that going by the way?" Zelda asked as she placed her archery gear against the wall.

"I think I'm getting better. I actually got some bullseyes today."

"That is indeed an improvement." Ilia was about to say something, but Zelda knew what it was. "But you're still not going on missions."

Ilia gave a slight groan. "Come on, Zel. I know how to defend myself."

"We talked about this, Ilia. These missions can get dangerous. Just a few weeks ago, we barely manage to escape a convoy."

"You still came back."

"That's not the point."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. When will you realize that?"

Zelda sat on her bed and slightly massaged her temple. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm exhausted and want to rest."

"Fine." Ilia stood right up and walked out of the hut. Link had been silent during their conversation. He decided to leave Zelda alone for a bit to gather her thoughts. When he came outside, he saw the sight of Ilia kicking the ground.

"What is it no-" Ilia turned around and realized that it was only Link. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah."

"If you're going to tell me that I should listen to Zelda, then spare yourself the trouble," Ilia sarcastically stated.

"Ilia, you know she just wants to keep you safe."

"There's a thing called being too overprotective."

"She has a good reason."

"Why? Because she thinks I don't know how to fight? That I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"It's not like that. I think you're very capable. And so does she."

"Then why does Zelda keep coddling me?"

Link was silent as he looked at the ground.

"Well?" Ilia shouted.

"Maybe because...You're probably the only thing Zelda has left."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I know it's possible that your parents may be alive. But what if it turns out that both of them didn't make it? Have you ever thought about that possibility?"

Ilia has indeed, as much as she hated it, had thought about the slight possibility of her parents not being around anymore. "Y-yeah."

"If they're both gone, then you're probably the only family Zelda has left."

Ilia looked at the ground in silence

"I'm not saying she's right about holding you back. I'm just letting you understand why. She's already lost a family and she never got the chance to know them. Maybe, she doesn't want to lose another."

Ilia's eyes widen with realization and then place her hands on her forehead. "I am such an idiot! Here I am acting like a spoiled brat, treating Zelda as the bad guy. This is how I repay her?"

Link placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Emotions tend to cloud our judgment."

"But how? How do I convince her?"

"Prove her wrong somehow. You just need to wait for the opportunity."

"Thanks, Link, I-"

Before Ilia could finish her sentence, the sound of someone running towards them caught their attention. A young Hylian male was approaching them.

"Link!" the man said, taking a few more breaths. "Have you seen Mistress Impa. An urgent matter has arisen!"

"She's was at the cooking area last I saw. What's the issue?"

"Ashei has returned, but something has happened."

"What happened?" Ilia asked.

"Well...You both can see it for yourselves if want to find out. Ashei is at the medical hut," The man ran off in the opposite direction.

Link and Ilia stared at each other. They decided to let curiosity overcome them and they both headed towards the medical hut. They saw an exhausted Ashei, along with Shad.

"Ashei!" Link called out.

Ashei looked up at them, "Hello Link. Where's Zelda?"

"She's resting at the hut. We're more concerned about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for the one in there."

"In there? Who are you talking about?"

"Ashei found someone," Shad spoke up.

"Are they a royal soldier?" Link asked.

"No. He didn't look like one." Ashei paused before explaining. "I found him wandering in the woods. He looked half starved. When I approached him, he collapsed. Once I got a closer look, I can he had some cuts and bruises all over him."

As Ashei was explaining, Ilia went over to the medical hut window and looked inside. Ilia's eyes suddenly widen and she covers her mouth with her hand. She then slowly backed up and was shaking.

Ashei took notice of Ilia's sudden change in behavior. "Hey, your friend alright?"

Link turned back and also noticed that her skin turned slightly white. "Ilia, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Link," Ilia stuttered. "I think I know who Ashei found."

"What are you saying?" Link arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Link. Fado is in there."

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 12. Expect Chapter 13 sometime tomorrow then its break time again.**

 **So I decided to include Navi. If you don't like her, don't worry she doesn't talk. I thought it be cute for Link to a have cute fairy.**

 **Also Saria isn't a Kokiri. She's a normal kid.**

 **So what will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _"Link...Fado is in there."_

Link's heart stopped when he heard Ilia say that name. Those words went through his head many times before he can fully comprehend them

"Ilia...are you sure?"

Ilia nodded. "See for yourself."

Link rushed inside the hut. Ashei and Shad both looked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but care to tell us something that we don't know?" Ashei asked.

"That man you found, his name is Fado. He was from the same village as me and Link. But I thought he didn't make it," Ilia replied.

Once Link was inside the hut, he looked at the person on the doctor's bed. To his shock and relief, Ilia was right, this person is Fado. The last time Link saw him was when he and Zelda were clearing his family's ranch for Ordon Day. Link saw Fado with his parents just before the attack. Now Link sees his friend lying unconscious, being treated. Fado was covered in bruises, cuts, and marks of some sort.

"How is he?" Link blurted out, slightly scaring the doctor.

"Goodness! Doesn't anyone at this camp know how to knock?" The doctor, a dark-skinned human in mid 30's named Jabilo stated. Jabilo was normally friendly but does not like to be disturbed when treating patients.

"I'm sorry, sir," Link apologized.

"Do you know this man?" Jabilo asked.

Link grew a somber look. "His name is Fado. We were from the same village."

Jabilo's face changed from slightly annoyed to an understanding sympathetic look. "I...I see."

The sound of the door opening was heard. Link turned and saw Impa & Ilia in front of him.

"Hello Impa," Jabilo greeted with a slight bow.

"Jabilo," Impa greeted back before facing Link.

"Impa I-," Link stuttered.

"Ilia filled me in," Impa said. "Is this really your friend?"

"Y-yes…" Link replied.

"I'm sorry," Impa said before turning her attention to the doctor. "How is he Jabilo?"

"Well…" Jabilo took a look back at Fado for a brief moment. "Where do I even start? He's covered with scars, and probably has more of them. I've also discovered some lash marks as well. Not to mention, he seemed to have suffered from the lack of food and water."

Link frowned as Jabilo explain Fado's condition. He couldn't believe that he went through all that pain. What did a nice guy such as Fado do to deserve this?

"Have you determine the cause for most of his injuries?" Impa asked.

Link turned his attention back to Jabilo.

"I have one theory. Someone else inflicted those injuries on him."

"But, who?" Ilia asked.

"I think I know," Link and Ilia looked at Impa. "I believe he came from a labor camp."

"Labor camp?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf has several prison camps throughout Hyrule. We manage to liberate some of them in the past, but they seem to keep on growing."

"Not to mention they are very well hidden, which makes it even more difficult to find," Jabilo added.

"These camps contain mostly of innocents, including survivors of villages that Ganondorf destroyed," Impa concluded.

"Survivors?! Then that means people from our village could be there!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Ilia, we have no idea where they are or if they're still even alive. Plus, how do we even know if Fado came from a camp?" Link pointed out.

"Link is right. The only way to find out is to wait for him to wake and tell it from himself," Impa said.

Ilia lowered her head in defeat. "I guess you're right…"

"I suggest you two should tell your group about this," Impa suggested.

"What if he wakes up and we're not here?" Ilia asked.

"I will alert you as soon as he does."

"And I will treat him to the best of my ability. You have my word, "Jabilo declared.

"Okay…" Ilia replied.

Jabilo resumed caring for Fado as Impa watched over. Link gently tugged Ilia's arm.

"Come on Ilia. Leave them be."

Ilia took one more look and both she and Link left. They slowly walk back to their hut. Neither said a word to another.

"He'll be alright," Link said, hoping to break the silence between them.

"I know. I've seen Jabilo in action," Ilia remarked.

"Then what's eating you?"

"I was just thinking...about what Impa said. About the labor camps."

"Oh...I see."

Ilia walked and stopped in front of Link. "But think about it, Link. What if the others are at one of these camps? My parents could be still alive!"

"I want to believe that too, but we don't know if Fado even came from there. For all we know, he could've been on his own for all this time."

"I know Fado, Link. That boy couldn't keep a goat from running away, not to mention last a day on his own. We've been here for to months! He had to come from somewhere."

"For now, let's just be patient and see what happens. But you have to understand of the possibility that he might've not."

Ilia sighed. "I know."

"Let's get back to the others."

That night Link and Ilia told the others about what occurred at the medical hut. They were shocked and yet relieved to hear that Fado is alive. They were also horrified by the injuries he had gotten.

In the meantime, Link introduced Navi to the kids. They took a huge likely towards the small fairy. Navi seemed to take the kids attention from Fado away the rest of the night. Everyone else prayed to the goddesses for his recovery.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Jabilo was starting his morning rounds in the medical hut. After examining the patient, Fado, he began to take inventory. Then he heard sudden sounds of groaning. Jabilo turned to see Fado slightly stirring in the bed and slowly sitting up. Grabbing a bottle, he went over to the young man.

"Easy there. You're safe," Jabilo assured. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...sore," Fado muttered.

"Drink this," Jabilo removed the cap from the bottle and pour the contents into Fado's mouth.

"Ugh! What was that?!"

"Red Potion. Doesn't taste good, but it should help heal you."

"Where am I?"

Before Jabilo could answer that, Impa had entered the hut. Jabilo turned his attention towards her. "Ah, hello Impa! Our patient had just woken up. Perhaps you would like to fill him in while I get some things?"

"It is not an issue," Impa said as Jabilo left, leaving Fado with the woman. "How are you doing, young man."

"I-I'm fine," Fado replied. "Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Impa. I'm the leader of this settlement. We're deep into The Lost Woods. One of my comrades found you in the woods and brought you here. But you are safe, I assure you."

Fado turned away from Impa and placed his hands on his forehead.

"I sense some sense of fear within you. But I think a visit from your friends should remedy that."

Fado eyed her confusedly "Friends?"

"I assume the names Link and Ilia sound familiar to you?"

"They're alive?!"

"Yes. They are here, along with some members from your village. Would you like me to retrieve them?"

Fado nodded his head.

* * *

Not too long later Link, Ilia, Zelda, Rusl & Uli were outside of the medical hut, waiting to be let in to see Fado. Jabilo was out with them explaining what to do.

"I advise not to bring to much at once. I have no idea of his emotional state."

"Aren't you suppose to help him with that?" Ilia asked.

"Emotional wounds are much different than physical wounds. That is a different field all together. I also advise not to stay in there too long for he needs his rest. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Very well. You all may go in."

The Ordon group proceeded into the hut. They saw Fado still in the bed, while Impa was standing by his side.

"Hello Link," Impa greeted. "I believe you all have some catching up to do."

"Of course," Link agreed as he walked closer to Fado.

"I can't believe it's really you guys," Fado stated.

"We could say the same about you," Zelda pointed out.

"When Link and Ilia told us, I couldn't believe it for myself," Rusl said.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but I think I'm doing alright. Jabilo has been giving me a lot of red potion," Fado said. "Is anyone else here?"

"Colin, Beth, Talo & Malo are here too. They're still sleeping," Ilia answered.

"Thank the goddesses. We were all afraid that you guys didn't make it out."

"What do you mean 'we'? Were you with the others? Who were you with?"

"There were my folks. Along with Jaggle & Pergie, and Sera & Hanch."

The Ordon group recognized those names couple. The first pair are Talo & Malo's parents, and the latter are Beth's parents.

"They're still alive?" Uli asked.

"What about mom & dad?" Ilia asked suddenly. Zelda looked at him hopefully as well, wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry you two, but I have no idea where Bo & Isabel are. They weren't with us when we were transported. I don't know about the rest of the villagers. Either they got away or were killed. As for the others, they're still alive. Or at least were at the time when I escaped. "

"Escaped from what?" Fado went deathly silent at Link's question. "Fado, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened."

Zelda slightly punched his arm. "Link, if he doesn't want to talk about, he doesn't have too."

"No, he's right. You guys need to know," Fado said.

Everyone, including Impa, all looked at him, with slight eagerness to know what happened.

"It happened right after the attack. We all tried to hide out, but we were found by knights and I think Gerudo. They chained us up and put us in a transport cart. We were in there perhaps a day or so before we stopped somewhere. After another day, we started moving again, though we didn't know where because our cart had no windows. After so many hours we finally stopped but were ordered out of the cart."

"Where did they take you?" Rusl asked.

"They took to some sort of labor camp. The warden of the camp was a man who goes by...Vaati."

"Vaati…" Impa mumbled with a realization in her eyes.

"You know that name?" Link asked.

"Vaati is another one of Ganondorf's followers. He an infamous warden of prison camps. Prisoners under him last a few months. Maybe even a year if they're lucky."

"He treated us like animals," Fado choked up. "One slip up and he would publicly beat us, or even whip us if we do something even worse."

"Those marks on you...were they…?" Zelda asked before Fado slowly nodded in response before continuing on.

"I got the worst of it sometimes...Just a few weeks ago, I guess I messed up or I don't know. Whatever I did, Vaati was beating me in front of everyone. He brought out his whip and...struck me a few times. Before he made another swing, my mother stood in between me and him. She begged him to stop, saying she would do anything. Vaati, in response, stabbed my mother square in her heart. She died in my arms...In front of everyone."

Fado then slightly broke down and tears came out of his eyes. The Ordon group looked at the clearly scarred teenager in sorrow, . They else in the room felt so bad for him, for he had faced a fate far worse than death. Link patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Fado...We're so sorry to hear that. You didn't deserve this treatment. None of them did."

"How you'd escaped?" Ilia asked.

"It was only a few days after mom was killed," Fado started. "Dad some the others insist I escape, go far away and start a new life. I didn't want to leave them, but I wanted to get away from that camp. They snuck me through the camp's end, which is right near the edge of the woods. But someone spotted us and dad screamed for me to run. I must've been on my own for days before I collapsed. And I guess that's how I ended up here."

"Where was this camp?" Impa suddenly asked.

"I don't know where…" Fado answered. "I do remember this huge body water that was near us. The well-behaved slaves, as Vaati would call, went out on boats to fish."

"How big was this body of water? Does it have a name?"

"The lake was like huge. Probably as big as a castle. I think there was an island in the middle of it. As for the name, I don't know."

"Hmm…" Impa cupped her chin as she pondered.

"Do you have any idea Impa?" Zelda asked.

"I believe your friend may be talking about Lake Hylia. It is the biggest lake in all of Hyrule. Though I didn't know of any activity there."

"Now that you mention it..." Fado stuttered. "I think I overheard one of the guards mention the name Hylia."

"That seems to support my theory. I have a contact near the area. I'll have him investigate to confirm it. It may take a few days, so until then you should prepare yourselves."

"I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to. I promise that your mother's death will be avenged. And I assure the rest of you that justice for your people will be received."

Impa left the hut to send her message, leaving the Ordonians in the hut.

"She knows what's she's doing?" Fado asked.

"She's been at this for so many years. I think you can trust her," Link assured.

* * *

The group spent the next hour catching up on what had occurred for the past few months. They told how they meet Impa, along with Link & Zelda's destiny to save Hyrule. That was something Fado was defiantly interested in.

"So you and Zelda are going to take down Ganondorf?" Fado asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't believe ourselves either," Link replied. "Though we can't fight until we're deemed 'ready.'"

"That must've been quite a burden."

"We're handling it well. For now, we're just doing what we can to help," Zelda replied.

"Of all the people I could think to take down a king, I never expected you two. And I thought herding goats was the most difficult thing for me. I can't even wake up on time."

"You're still helpful," Zelda claimed in order to cheer him up.

"How? I can't keep the goats from escaping. I couldn't even protect mom! Maybe if I was quick enough...I could've saved her."

"What happened to your mother was not your fault. The fault is Vaati and mostly Ganondorf. If it wasn't for him, none of us would be here," Ilia remarked.

While the others were talking, Zelda quickly went to her thoughts.

 _"Poor Talia. She gave up her life to save her son. She probably knew the risks, and she still saved him. That's definitely a true mother's love."_

Zelda remembered a when she a similar conversation with her mother just a few months ago.

* * *

 _A few months ago. 1 week after Zelda's birthday…_

 _"Zelda?" Isabel called out for her daughter, who was in the kitchen._

 _"Oh, hi...mother," Zelda replied._

 _"How are you doing?"_

 _"I'm still doing fine…"_

 _But Isabel saw the distressed look in Zelda. "You're lying."_

 _"How did you-?"_

 _"We may not be blood-related, but I know when you're not doing alright. Please Zelda, what's the matter?_

 _"I just keep on thinking, did my real mother even wanted me? Was I not good enough for her?"_

 _"...I'm not sure what to tell you. But I can tell you this." Zelda eyed her mother, as Isabel gently grabbed her hand. "Whoever she was, she missed out a wonderful little girl, growing up to be a beautiful bright young lady. I may not be your biological mother, but I couldn't have to ask for a better daughter. A daughter that I would protect, even if it would cost my life."_

 _Zelda shed a small tear before embracing her mother._

 _"Just remember, darling. No matter who you are, I will always be your mother. Always…"_

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda!"

Zelda snapped out of her flash before bring her attention back to her group.

"You alright sis?" Ilia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about something. What were you guys talking about?"

"We were telling Fado about this place. Why not give him your thoughts?" Ilia suggested.

"Okay…" Zelda stuttered. "To start off, it's probably not the best nor the worst place to stay. But everyone is willing to help one another out and seems to be well stocked on supplies. There's also a small pond near here that I sometimes go to clear my head.."

"Well I guess that eases my worries a bit," Fado muttered.

"Don't worry. Once you're better, we'll give you a proper tour and introduce you to some people we befriended. They're good people."

"And we'll help you fit in," Ilia added.

"We all will," Link assured.

* * *

 **Happy Breath of the Wild Day! Here we present the final chapter in our little countdown. I'll check out a walkthrough of it cause I can't afford it nor the Switch XP.**

 **Who knows, I might even add some characters from the game in this story later on. Though they'll most likely be minor roles. But we'll see.**

 **I'm sorry if not much happened in this chapter, but I still hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope you like my inclusion of Vaati. You'll see him action in this story a bit later on.**

 **But sadly, I must resume my break. Blame my life in school and my lack of motivation for that:P.**

 **Oh, and don't spoil Breath of the Wild for others who may not have the game. Thank you.**

 **And Jabilo is an OC. Just to let you guys know. And Talia is the name I've given to Fado's mom, FYI.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been almost a week since Fado's sudden arrival at the camp, and since Impa sent her message to her contact near Lake Hylia to investigate Fado's claims.

In the meantime, the Ordonians and other inhabitants had been helping Fado settle down at the camp. Link had offered him to stay at their hut and Zelda and Ilia didn't mind. Fado was still very clearly shaken from his traumatizing ordeal, including the violent death of his mother, but he's been slowly showing signs of recovery thanks to the comfort of his friends.

Aside from Fado's abrupt arrival, it had been a fairly quiet week at the camp. Some enjoyed the quiet time they had, while others were getting bored and craved for action. Zelda was part of the latter.

Zelda had spent most of her week either training her swordplay with Impa and Link, helping the latter with his archery, went hunting, or just simply do nothing. As of now, Zelda was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Feeling as there wasn't anything else to do, she decided to take a small nap. She turned to her side, closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing as she let slumber overtake her.

* * *

 _A man dressed in red. It was the same red man Zelda saw months ago. Along with him was the same woman dressed in pink sitting next to him. They were once again looking and smiling at a bundle of blankets in the woman's arms._

 _The scene changed to a dark-skinned man with orange-red hair kneeling down in front of the man in red. The orange-haired man gave a small hidden smirk as he did._

 _The scene changed again for the third time and showed two hooded figures running through the woods at night. One of the figures was holding a basket, while the other was cradling something wrapped in blankets. They ceased their running near a river bank._

* * *

Zelda jerked up from the bed, looking around and seeing that she was back in her hut. Once she ceased her breathing, she dangled her legs on the side and place her hands on her head, comprehending her dream.

 _"Why do I keep having these weird dreams? What do they even mean?"_

After a debating with herself, Zelda decided to clear her thoughts elsewhere. She exited the hut and walked through the camp, saying a quick hello to those she was familiar with. Zelda looked to see Link sparring with Ashei while Auru watched them, and saw Ilia sitting with Sheik neither of which group noticing her. Zelda entered the woods surrounding the camp and followed a trail, which led to a small spring.

Zelda discovered the spring shortly after settling down at the camp. Not many came up, so she often came here to relax and clear her mind. It wasn't like the Ordon Spring, but it was still nice and calming. When the spring came into view, Zelda had noticed the backside of Impa sitting at the it's edge. The sheikah woman looked as she was meditating. Wishing to not disturb her, Zelda started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Impa didn't turn her head.

"You looked like you didn't want to be bothered."

"I always appreciate the company of my comrades. Join me if you wish to."

After thinking about it, Zelda decided take Impa's offer and she sat down next to her. The elder woman had her eyes closed, her legs crisscrossed, and hands resting on top one another.

"You like to come up here too?" Impa had spoken after the minutes of silence.

"It's the only place here that I clear my mind. My village had a spring that I often went to do the same thing," Zelda replied.

"I know the feeling. This pond has always been my place to seek solitude. Where I can forget the troubles that had plagued me for a brief time. I would often meditate here as well."

"You meditate?"

"Meditation is the key to clear the mind. This is the basic thing for the Sheikah to know, but it takes patience. With it, you can see things more clearly. But you did not come here to talk about my meditation." Impa opened her eyes and faced Zelda. "You sought a different purpose. Does something troubling you?"

"You can say that…"

"What disturbs you?"

Zelda didn't answer as she looked into the water. She had continued to stare until the images in her dream popped up again. They had happened more quickly this, which resulted Zelda slightly groaning and clutching her head.

"I see that answered my questions then," Impa responded. "Speak to me. I would like to help you in any way possible."

"I've been having these weird visions and dreams," Zelda answered.

"What do you see in these dreams?"

"The ones I mostly see is a man dressed in red, with a bushy white blonde beard and a huge headdress. The man is always accompanied by a woman dressed in pink. They seem to be people of some high class of some sort based on how they're dressed."

"Any others?"

"The other visions I see are a dark-skinned man with orange hair. I sometimes see him fighting Link as well. And this new vision I got was two hooded figures running in the woods at night. One of them was holding something wrapped in blankets, but I woke up before to see what it was." Zelda looks to Impa. "What do you think they mean?"

"Perhaps the goddesses are trying to tell you something."

"Why and how?"

"They say that the goddesses send visions to those they deemed worthy for them to know, which is safe to say that you are. Some visions are about what's to come. Others showcase their doom. King Daphnes was one of those, but it was too late for him to realize that. You seem to have some visions showcasing the future, and perhaps events in your past."

"How do you know all this?" Zelda asked, to which Impa gave a small grin.

"Shiekah are experts in this kind of thing."

Before another word was spoken, the sound of running caught their attention. Both women turned to see human male sprinting towards them.

"Lady Impa, you're messenger hawk had returned with this." The man held out his hand holding a folded piece of paper, whilst taking breaths.

Impa took the paper and unfold and read it. "Very well, trooper. You may go."

The man took a slight bow and sprinted away.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"You'll learn soon. Go get the others and meet me in my hut in ten minutes." Impa ran also, leaving Zelda in the dust. She decided to comply with Impa's request.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Zelda, along with Link, Shiek, Shad, Ashei, and several others were in Impa's hut sitting around the table, waiting for her. Finally, she and Auru entered the hut. Impa was the first to speak.

"I do apologize for calling you so urgently, but this is an important matter. Everyone in the room turns their full attention towards her. "As you all know, almost a week ago I've sent a message to my contact near Lake Hylia to investigate some claims made by Fado. Just a few moments ago, I received his response. This is what he said.

Impa held out the note and being to read it.

 **Lady Impa,**

 **I do apologize for taking this long to respond, by back onto important matters. For the past few months, I've seen some of Ganondorf's division coming in and out of the area. Most of them had some materials that look to build weapons.**

 **Not too long ago, I saw carriages that were heavily locked up and surrounded by soldiers. My good guess is that those are the prisoners your man were with.**

 **I manage to get close enough to see this camp but I could not get an exact count of prisoners nor the guards since they got the place very secure. I fear the number may be high.**

 **If you plan to liberate this place, I suggest you send in your people and further your plans from there. I will not make any move unless further instructed.**

 **-Makos**

Impa set the down the letter.

"So, does that confirm it?" Ashei was the first to ask.

"It would seem so," Auru stated. "Ganondorf is using the area around Lake Hylia to make more weapons."

"If they're making weapons, we have to take out that camp," Sheik said.

"And free those prisoners as well," Ashei added. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should take Makos advice and send a group to scope it out first before we make any move?" Zelda suggested.

"I agree. We should see what we're dealing with first," Auru said.

"Then it is decided. I will send a scouting group to meet up with Makos," Impa said.

"Allow me to volunteer to go on this mission, milady," Sheik spoke up.

"I volunteer too," Ashei spoke up also.

"Link, do you wish to go?" Impa asked.

Link was slient for a moment before he made his answer.

"If there's a chance that the people from our village are still alive, then we must save them. So yes, I'm going."

"Same here," Zelda chimed.

Impa looked at her "Are you sure, Zelda?" Zelda nodded her head at the older woman. "Very well. You all leave at dawn. Here's what you all will do..."

While Impa was explaining the details, they were unaware that Ilia had been listening from the outside of the hut.

 _"This could be my chance to prove Zelda that I can take care of myself. Now I just need to figure out how to join in."_

Ilia then continue listening on the conversation, hoping to learn more important details.

* * *

"So you leave in the morning?" Rusl stated.

Just inside of Rusl's hut, Link and Zelda were explaining the details of their mission to the man. Uli was was being checked up by Jabilo, Fado was somewhere around the camp, and the kids were playing with the other children so it was just the three of them.

"Yes. It will be early while everyone else is still sleeping, so we thought we should tell you this now," Link explained.

"You think our people there are still alive at this point?"

"We sure hope," Zelda answered. "But if they're not..."

"Let's hope they haven't," Rusl suggested.

Link and Zelda said their final words before leaving Rusl's hut. Before they went back to theirs, they saw Colin waiting right out of it. Link greeted Colin while Zelda walked in.

"Hi, Colin. How are you?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Colin asked.

Link was a bit surprised at Colin's bluntness of his question. Link didn't want to give out the full details, but he didn't want to lie to the small boy as well.

"Yes...We're going to save people. Maybe even some of ours if they're there."

"Are Beth and Talo's parents there?"

Part of Link believed that they could be still alive. But had to consider the possibility that they're not. He didn't want to raise the kid's hopes if it turns out their parents aren't around anymore.

Link took a small breath. "I don't know, but I hope so."

"When do you leave?"

"Around dawn, so you probably won't be awake."

"Oh." Colin lowered his head in disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Link's voice was filled with concern.

"It just that...ever since we got here, you and Zelda have been leaving a lot. We hardly spend time together anymore."

The realization hit Link like a brick to the head. He never thought how much training was pulling him away from the kids. Let alone Colin, who was like a little brother to him.

"I'm sorry, Colin. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay," Colin cut him off. "You've been busy on more important stuff."

"I'm never to busy to spend time with you. No matter where we are."

"Really?" the young boy perked up.

Link nodded. "Why don't we do that now? Just like we use to back home."

Colin gave a happy smile and the two boys walked off. Zelda watched from inside and smiled. It was nice to see some old things within their group haven't been lost. Zelda sat on her bed and started to polish her archer's bow.

 _"A bow modified by Farore herself and I still need to keep it clean."_

As Zelda continue to polish her bow, the sound of someone walking in was heard. Zelda look to see Ilia at the doorway. The two women didn't speak as Ilia walked to her side of the room and place her crossbow down. Ever since their argument a few days ago, this is hows its been. Not wanting to deal with this silence, Zelda spoke up.

"How are you doing, Ilia?"

"I just finished my crossbow training. I've made great progress," the teenager replied.

"...That's good."

The awkward silence between the two girls return. It had stuck around for a few more minutes until Ilia spoken.

"Rusl told me that you're going to Lake Hylia to take out the camp and rescue our people there."

Zelda did a small eye roll and was about to open her mouth, preparing to hear the same argument. "Look before you ask, you're not com-"

"I know," Ilia said straightforward.

"You do?" Zelda was a bit surprised at her statement.

"Yes. I realize that you were just trying to keep me safe. I'm sorry."

Zelda wasn't sure what to make of it. She genuinely believed that Ilia was speaking the truth. But there was a voice in her that told her that Ilia was hiding something. However, she decided it was just her skeptical side being out of control.

"It's fine. I shouldn't been harsh about it."

"You don't have to apologize. I was being bratty about it so I don't blame you."

"At least you finally came to terms with it. These missions can get dangerous. There could be a time where we might have no choice but to kill. Thank Nayru it hasn't come to that so far."

"I understand completely, sis. I promise not to pester about the subject anymore."

The older girl gave a slight happy smile to Ilia before giving her a hug. At least that subject finally got resolved.

* * *

Link and Colin were at the edge of the camp. They were at a swing set where most of the children would often play at. Right now, no one was around so it was just the two of them.

"You've been doing alright here?" Link gave a gentle push on the swing.

"Yeah. It's wonderful and everyone here is so nice," Colin replied. "Just today, Shad taught us many types of birds. There was this one bird I remember he told us about. It was this big giant bird with dark purple feathers. They're supposed to be super strong."

Memories of the huge bird that flew over Ordon village just before its destruction came back to Link's mind. The description of the bird did have similar traits that Colin mention. However, Link chooses to not bring that up. "They sound pretty scary."

"They are, but they have a weakness. Their heads are really sensitive, so they have to wear headgear, mostly made out of bones. All you need to do is hit them really hard on their head," Colin explained

"If I ever do come across one, I'll try to remember that."

"Good. I don't want to see you get hurt by those things."

"I promise that. Anyway, enough about that, how are the kids here? Are they nice to you?"

"They are. Saria especially. She's so kind to us. Her friend, Mido, is kinda bossy though."

"He's not mean, is he?" Link kept pushing the swing.

"Mido is a nice kid. Saira said he wanted to keep a tough guy image. What does that mean?"

"Some boys just want to act tough. They believe that's how it gets people to like them. But most of the time they're just hiding how they really feel."

"Why would they do that?"

"Some guys think showing emotion is a sign of weakness, so they hide it in. "

"Is that bad?"

"Hiding your emotions, yes. They don't realize that it's not good for them and only realize when it doesn't end well for them."

"I hope that doesn't happen to Mido."

"I'm sure it won't. Speaking of which, are Beth, Talo & Malo getting along with Saria and her friends?"

"Beth and Malo have. Don't tell anyone, and especially Talo this but I think he really likes Saria."

Link cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "What makes you say that?"

"Talo always wants to spend time, and he always seems eager to impress her."

"I'm pretty sure he's just eager to spend time with other kids. You know how much he loves to show off."

"I guess you're right. But what if he has a...crush on her?"

Link stood silently as he kept pushing Colin on the swing. "Well, how does he act around her?"

"He gets all flustered whenever she's around and acts all nervous."

"That does sound like good evidence to indicate that possibility. But if that's true, don't pester him about it. It's Talo's personal business. Just don't bring it up unless he decides to tell you himself. Okay?"

"Ok."

"Good."

For the next few minutes, Link continued to push Colin the swing several times.

"Do you have a crush Link?" Colin suddenly asked.

Link hesitated for a second before answering. "No, I-I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you have one, Colin?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell. It's silly."

"I won't think its silly. I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

"Okay," Colin paused. "It's Zelda."

Link wasn't surprised by this revelation. For a while he, and Zelda herself he had always suspected of this. But he chose to play along.

"Really now? Care to tell me why?"

"What not to like about her? Zelda is so sweet to me and everyone else. She's also very pretty."

Link couldn't help but agree with those things Colin had listed. Along with mentally adding some more things on the list.

"Well, you are right about those things. But there's more to her then those."

"Like what?"

"Well...Zelda is perhaps the smartest person I've ever met. Probably even on par with Malo. She can think of a solution to any problem that occurs. Not to mention, she's perhaps the bravest person I've ever know. Dare I say it, even more than me."

Link then trailed off and went silent as he thought of many positives about his best friend. As much Zelda looked up to him, he had found himself looking up to her at times as well.

"You like her, don't you Link?" Colin spoke up.

"Of course I like her," Link replied.

"But do you like her the my parents like each other?"

Link was silently caught off guard with his statement and slightly turned red. But he regained his composure.

"Zelda and I are just friends, Colin. Nothing more than that."

"Oh, I see. I was just saying that if you did, I'd be happy for you two."

"That's nice of you, but there's nothing romantic between me and her."

"If you say so…"

Link continued to stay silent as he kept pushing on the swing. He kept thinking about Colin's statement. The more he questioned his feelings towards Zelda, the more he tried to push his denial.

 _"Even if I did like her that way, she probably doesn't see me the same way…"_

The sound of Colin' yawn caught his attention. Link gently stopped the swing and gently picked Colin up.

"Okay, kiddo. I think I should give you back to your dad now."

"But I'm not...sleepy…" Colin gave another yawn.

Link carried Colin all the way back to Rusl's hut. Colin was on the brink of slumber, so Link walked gently. As they got closer to the huts, Rusl was seen walking out.

"Ah, hello Link. I was just about to pick Colin up. Everything went alright?"

"Everything went fine. I just pushed him on the swing. I think it's time for him to turn in now."

Link handed Colin to Rusl very gently and carefully.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"It's no problem, Rusl. I should probably get to bed now. Gotta start my mission tomorrow."

"Of course," Rusl stated rather gloomily. "Link?

Link turned his attention to the man. "Yes?

"You and Zelda stay safe tomorrow. And bring our people back safely."

Link nodded his head and the two bid a goodnight and parted ways. Link went back to his hut to see Fado, Zelda & Ilia already sleeping in their beds. Link lied down on his, trying to fall asleep without thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ok let me explain...For my sake I decided to write this story at my own pace. I'm in school and have a job now. So the way I'm doing is that I write a few chapters, and post the ones I felt like they've been worked on long enough. I have Chapter 15 almost done, which may be uploaded sometime this week...maybe, we'll see. I don't want to rush out the chapters. Hope you guys don't mind.**

 **And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was only a short time before sunrise broke through Hyrule. In the Insurgent camp, the scout group which was to head over to Lake Hylia were making their preparations to leave. The group was contained of Link, Zelda, Shiek, Ashei, and Auru and several others. They were currently loading up their supply wagon as Sheik was talking to Impa.

Link was currently saddling up Epona for the journey, while the horse ate some hay and drinking water. Navi was flying near his head as he continued prepping his horse.

"That fairy is coming with us?" Ashei's voice spoke.

"I guess so," Link answered. "She really seems to gotten attach to me. You don't mind if she does tag along?"

"I don't. Sheik probably wouldn't, but he won't stop you. Besides, it would be nice to have something cheerful around us for once."

"That I can agree."

"Yeah. Anyways, Sheik says that we leave in five."

"Got it."

Ashei walked off, leaving Link to make the final touches to prepare the journey. After he was done, he decided to check up on Zelda to see if she needs help. Zelda was petting her horse Blizzard as she looked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Zel?" Link called.

"OH, Link!" Zelda quickly faced him. "Do you need anything?"

"I was just checking up to see if you need any help."

"I'm just about ready. I was hoping Ilia would come to say goodbye."

When Zelda had awoken earlier, there was a note on Ilia's bed saying that she got up early to practice her crossbow in a secluded area and she wished her and Link good luck.

"I just don't see why she wouldn't want to say bye to me as long she was up?"

"I'm sure it isn't anything bad. Perhaps she wanted to keep her mind occupied on other things," Link suggested.

"I guess you're right," Zelda said with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Come one. Sheik said we're leaving a few minutes," Link said.

Zelda gathers her materials, including her golden bow and light arrows and guided her horse to the exit of the hideout.

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded at the shiekah. "Then let's get go-"

"Wait!" Everyone's head went in the direction of the voice. To their surprise, they saw Shad running towards them, holding a satchel and guiding a horse.

"Shad? What are you doing?" Sheik asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining you guys," Shad answered.

"What?!" Ashei had exclaimed slightly loud, although not loud enough to wake the whole camp. "Why?"

"I've been wanting to do this for years now. So I figure this is the time to do so."

"What made you decided now?"

"He consulted about it with me last night," Impa spoke up. "I told him it was his own decision to make. If he wants to go on this mission, then he may do so."

"Are you sure you want to come along Shad?" Sheik asked.

"To be fair, I already put myself in danger just being a part of this rebellion. Besides I have this," Shad pulled out his dagger from a holder on his belt.

"Alright, if you insist."

Shad quickly got on his horse and join the group. Ashei had a nervous look on her face but diverted her attention away from him.

"Your mission now begins. May the goddesses smile upon all of you," Impa said.

The group proceeded to make their leave. Zelda took one last glance hoping to see any sign of Ilia, but alas she wasn't there. Sighing in defeat, Zelda gestured Blizzard to move faster.

Impa stood with her arms crossed as she watched the group leave.

 _"Farore please let them be successful and come back safely."_

* * *

It had been a few hours since the group had left the camp. Daylight had already arisen long ago. The group decided to stop for a quick rest before continuing their journey to Lake Hylia. Not too far of the group, Zelda was stretching her legs and look around her new surroundings. It was a peaceful area, which was a welcoming thing to see after all the hecticness she had to endure for the past several months.

From the corner of her eye, she saw an owl sitting on a branch on a nearby tree. It's was odd to see an owl in the daytime as they're usually nocturnal creatures, save for some kinds. Zelda figure this owl was one of those kinds. She looked at the owl with great interest, then the owl looks her. The owl was a bright white colored, but the birds more noticeable features were its green eyes. As she looked at the owl's eyes, Zelda could help but feel a sense of...comfort in them.

"Zelda? We're about to start moving again soon!" Zelda heard Auru's voice.

"Sorry, I was just looking around," she stuttered. "Being on a horse for a while can make your legs feel funny. I didn't mean to wander far."

"No worries. Din knows I've made those trips throughout the years. I Imagine this is the furthest you've ever been from your village. It's only natural that you want to look around," Auru took notice of the white owl. "A beauty, isn't it?"

"Yes. Owls are interesting creatures."

"You like them a lot?"

"They have a sense of mystery that always draws me to them. Not to mention a good sense of wisdom," Zelda explained. "They were my mother's favorite animal. I guess it just reminded me of her. What about you?"

"I personally prefer hawks."

"So I heard." Auru was the caretaker of the messenger hawks in the base. "Why is that?"

"I see myself in them. They have a great spirit within them. One that cannot be broken, no matter what endures them," Auru explained. "But I don't blame you for liking owls."

"And what makes the hawk lover say that?"

"They also remind me of someone I cared for too."

Zelda was surprised to hear that from Auru. She knows of Auru's motives of joining The Insurgents but has never really asked about his personal life beforehand, nor his family. "I see. Who was it? Is the person…"

"My older brother," Auru answered quickly. "We...don't speak much these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No worries." It was then that the white owl spread its wings and flew off the branch. "Seems that our feathered friend had to go. We should be doing the same thing."

Auru started to walk back to the group, with Zelda not far behind him. Everyone else was starting to get ready to move, while others were trying to spend the next free minutes resting. After caring for Epona, Link is resting up, along with Shad.

"How are you holding up, Shad?"

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you," Shad replied. "This is quite different then I've been used to these past few years, but I think I can get the hang of it."

"So what made you decide to come with us?"

For a moment, Shad didn't answer. Link was about to ask again when he started speaking.

"I know I'm not exactly the fighting type. I only know how to use a dagger." Shad pulled out his dagger and looked it.

"How long you had that?"

"My father gave to me and taught me the basics. But even that's not enough. No matter what I try, I can never seem to be as skilled as everyone else. It doesn't even help that I'm not exactly a strong individual as well."

Link was surprised at Shad's reasoning. The scholar had never shown any sign of wanting to fight. In fact, Link had always assumed that Shad WANTED to be away from direct combat.

"I never figure you for a fighter," Link stated. "I mean, no offense or anything. It just-"

"I don't look the part," Shad finished bluntly. "You're not the first to assume. Impa believes that I have the potential. My father used to tell me, 'I don't have to be as strong as my opponent, but I can be smarter than them'. The problem is that not everyone believes that. Especially Ashei."

"I did notice she was eyeing you for most of the trip."

"She's always been like that. Probably because I'm one of the few who were the least affected by Ganondorf." Shad took a drink out of his canteen. "My parents were members of Hyrule's upper class. Everyone in that social structure, wealthy, noble, were the most loyal to Ganondorf when he took over. So naturally, he didn't breathe his neck on them."

"If your family wasn't affected by him, why'd you join The Insurgents?"

"Contrary to what everyone else thinks, Ganondorf has had a negative effect in my life," Shad eyed Link before taking a huge deep breath. "My parents went to an event that Ganondorf invited them too. Shortly afterward, they died in a carriage accident on their way home. I was only 16 when it happened."

"I'm sorry. That must've been terrible."

"Believe me, it was. Once word got back, I was devastated. My parents were everything to me. At the time, the idea of Ganondorf being involved had never crossed my mind. He even sent me a letter to offer his condolences."

The young scholar went quiet. As the memories of his ordeal went through his head, he tried not to drop tears. Link had never seen Shad in this state.

"What happened next?" Link spoke up.

"I took the time I need to grieve for my parents and move on with my life. I became more focused on my studies. Weeks later, I decided to go into my parent's study for the first time since they died. I found their personal notes and letter that was evidence to show that they were secretly funding The Insurgents."

Shad took another drink from his canteen before continuing his story.

"I was...surprised. I couldn't believe that my parents were associated, which I thought at the time, with traitors. That's when things started to change. My parents didn't talk much about Ganondorf. In fact, whenever I brought him up, they quickly changed the subject. I needed to get to the bottom of it and see what could've made them do it. I took a small portion of my family's fortune while hiding away the rest, including my status, and started exploring the kingdom. Almost everywhere I went, I've seen a side of Hyrule that I had never see. People living on the streets, and others beaten by soldiers, the very people are supposed to protect citizens. Those who seem more fortunate always seem to avoid soldiers & Gerudo like the plague. Then I heard the stories."

"About Ganondorf?" Link asked to which Shad nodded.

"I've only seen the man once, and that was at a formal party my parents took me when I was 12 or something. I remember when he came up to my parents and talked to them. He was so genuinely kind, even complimenting my intelligence saying I may grow to be a great scholar, maybe even his scholar. Those stories I heard were the complete opposite. Small villages mysteriously wiped out, people going missing and are sometimes found dead, and I even witnessed some public beatings and executions. I had enough of it so I went out to find The Insurgents. Took me a while, but I found them."

"Actually if I can remember, Ashei was the one to find you," Sheik said as he walked by, having to hear most of the conversation. This cause Shad to give an unamused look.

"So how you manage to 'find them'," Link asked rather playfully.

"It's sort of...embarrassing," Shad started. "I was following rumors on the location. One of which led me to the forest. I was just simply minding my own business when I was ambushed by a group Moblins."

"Moblins?" Link pondered. "I heard of them, but I've never seen one."

"I could say they are similar to those Bulblins your group encounter a while back. But unlike them, Moblins aren't as intelligent, therefore they're more dangerous and savage. So I did the logical thing and ran as fast as I could. Until I got caught in a snare trap. Thankfully I was high enough be away from the Moblins and they gave up after a while, but I couldn't get down. I probably was there for a while when Ashei found me. And of course 5 years later, here I am."

"So that was the embarrassing part?"

"Yes. I guess that first impression was the reason Ashei is kinda protective of me."

Shad went silent as he took a drink from his canteen.

"You like her?" Link bluntly asked, which caused Shad to almost choke on his drink.

"W-why would you think of that?" Shad stuttered.

"Because your face is as red as Din's hair."

Shad took a quick glance around, probably making sure no one else, especially Ashei, can hear them.

"You can say that I have some sort of...admiration for her. You won't tell anyone, even her?"

"Your secret safe with me. That I can promise."

"Thank you, Link."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE MOVING OUT!" Shiek shouted.

With that said, everyone else started to pack in order to start moving soon. As they did, a sound came from near the supply wagon.

"Achoo!" came what sounded like a woman sneezing.

"Bless you, Zelda," Link said.

Zelda stared at him confusingly. "I didn't sneeze."

"Oh. Was that you, Ashei?"

"That wasn't me either."

"Then, who did?"

They all looked around trying to find the source of the noise. As they did, Zelda heard a small gasp.

"You guys heard that?" Everyone else nodded. "Where did it come from?"

Just then, Navi started to make loud tinkle noises, presumably trying to get their attention.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked the fairy.

Navi flew right over their supply wagon, which was also covered by a trap to protect the supplies from outside elements.

"I think the noise came from there."

They gather around the wagon, drawing their weapons as a precaution. Sheik slowly put his hand on the tarp and waited a bit before yanking the tarp off. What was in the wagon surprised all of them, especially Zelda. For the sources of the mystery noise was none other than Zelda's little sister, Ilia.

Ilia gave a nervous smile. "Hehe...Hi guys."

* * *

Ilia was sitting on a tree stump as she watched her sister paced left to right several times. Everyone else was around them, watching. Both them and the young teen were watching and waiting Zelda give some sort of reaction.

"Are you...mad?" Ilia asked.

Zelda eyed her. "Oh, I'm not mad. I'm beyond furious!"

"Right…"

"What were you expecting? That I would just accept this? You disobeyed me and snuck on!" Zelda's eyes widen in horror. "Oh Nayru...I told Rusl & Uli to watch over you. They must be worried!"

"Don't worry. They're not…"

"And what makes you say that?"

Ilia was hesitant to answer. "I...might've told them that you...changed your mind and let me tag...along…"

"Oh, wonderful!" Zelda's sarcasm was pretty obvious at this point. "You disobeyed me, lied to Rusl & Uli! And worst of all, you lied to me! That just makes things even better!"

"You act like the first time I lied to you."

"I'm your sister!"

"Well, that just makes you more gullible."

"It's moments like these where I'm glad to be an only child," Shad whispered to Ashei, who slightly nod in agreement.

Had Auru not placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, she might've said something even more vulgar and nasty. "Zelda, I think you should calm down."

"Oh I'll be calm. Once I take my sister back to the camp!"

"No!" Ilia shouted, which caught Zelda off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"These past few months, you've been too overprotective. I understand you just want to protect me, but I want to prove to you that I can take care of myself. Link told me I needed an opportunity to do so."

"Oh? He did, didn't he?" Zelda glanced over to Link giving him the stink eye while he was just trying to hide his embarrassment.

"And I figure this would be a good opportunity to prove you wrong."

"Ilia, this mission could turn dangerous."

"So you've told me."

"You don't understand. This isn't going to be a smash and grab operation. I'm sorry but I have no choice but to take you back to the camp."

"You can't, Zel. These guys need you. The longer we delay, the longer those people, some of them we know, suffer."

"I-"

"She's right," Sheik's voice spoke up.

"What?" Zelda eyed the Sheikah boy.

"We can't delay this any further. We need get there, figure out a plan, take out that camp and free those prisoners. I don't condone Ilia's actions, but I'm afraid she's now involved."

Zelda gave a glare towards her sister. Ilia also gave a somewhat nervous but satisfied look on her face.

"Fine", Zelda grumble. "But I want you on that wagon with Auru at the whole trip. Got it?"

Ilia gave a rather annoyed nod.

"Well...now that's settled, I suggest we should start moving again," Sheik said.

Everyone resumed packing up again. Auru put his hand on Ilia's shoulder and gently escorted her to the wagon. Soon they were on the move again. Auru drove the wagon as Ilia sat beside him with a bored expression.

"Don't feel bad young one," Auru said to her. "I know you just wanted to prove yourself. But there are other ways to do it rather than sneak your way here."

"I know it was dumb, but I honestly didn't know what else to do," Ilia retorted. "I want to show that I'm not a small helpless child anymore."

"If anything I know what you're feeling."

Ilia looked at the old man. "You do?"

"Yep. My brother was protective of me after our parents died. I probably gave him heart attacks more than I can count. I was quite the risk taker in my youth." Auru gave a quick chuckle

"Didn't know you had a brother."

"We haven't been keeping touch for a while. Anyhow, it's hard feeling like your older sibling thinks you can't handle yourself. But there comes to a point where you have to put your foot down and just prove them wrong."

"So did you prove him wrong?"

Auru chuckled. "Well I can tell you, it's much different than your approach."

Zelda meanwhile took glances towards Ilia to make sure she keeps up her word of staying put. Once she saw that Ilia seem to stay put, Zelda gave an irritated stare to Link.

"What?" he asked.

" 'Prove me wrong somehow.' That's what you told her?"

"Don't pin this on me! How was I supposed to know she would do this?"

Zelda only responded with an irritated sigh. "Of all the antics she pulled, this probably tops it all as the worst!"

"Hey Zel, maybe this won't bad. Who knows? Maybe she could end up being a help?"

"How exactly?"

"I...I don't know. But maybe it's time you should let her...go loose."

"What do you mean Link?"

"I may understand this fully, since I don't have younger siblings, but I think it must be hard seeing them grow up into their own person."

"You think that's what this is about? That I can't stop seeing her as my baby sister?"

"Seems like it."

Zelda took another glance towards Ilia once again. "She's just so...precious to me. I was young when she was born, but I still remember the moment I first saw her. She looked so vulnerable and helpless. I loved taking care of her when I could. I guess that just something I never really let go."

"I may sound hard to do so, but there comes to a time where you have to let the baby bird spread its wings and..fly."

"I understand that, Link. But I still didn't want her to come on this mission. It could put her in danger."

"But it's like what Sheik said. Ilia is now involved in this. Who knows? Maybe it won't be that bad."

Zelda can't hope but pray that Link may be right about this. Whether she liked it or not, Ilia is now part of the mission.

* * *

 **Well I did say I may get this chapter up this week.**

 **So our group is making their way to Lake Hylia to destroy weapons production camp and to free the slaves. We also learned a bit of background on Auru, and Shad's full story on why where he is today.**

 **Kudos to you guys if you spot that The Mummy reference (the 1999 version), and maybe something from Breath of the Wild as well.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just a quick warning, there is a tad bit of violence here. Just thought I warn you. Carry on...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

It had been many hours since the start of the journey to Lake Hylia. The quickest way to the lake was through a portion of Hyrule field. But the group wanted to stay hidden, so they had no choice but to take the longer route through the forests. Despite that, they have been right on schedule. Aside from some delays...

Things had been quiet between Zelda & Ilia. The former was still upset by the latter's actions on sneaking along and being discovered about halfway through the journey, leaving her but no choice but to let the young girl tag along.

Of course, there others things on the three Ordonians minds as the journey commence.

"So how do you know when we get there?" Link asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Sheik replied.

That only left a confused look on Link. He faced Zelda, indicating her to ask another question.

"So this...Makos, you've met him before?" she asked the Sheikah.

"Few times."

"What's he like?"

"He's rather...expressive."

"And flirts with almost every woman he meets," Ashei said with a slight eye roll.

"Aye, but he has a heart of gold. One worth admiring," Auru added.

"Seems like this Makos sounds like an interesting person," Zelda commented.

"Wait until you meet him," Sheik added.

All Zelda could do was give a concerned look towards Link. Ilia had notice Auru giving an amused smirk. They continue to walk for a little while longer. After 15 minutes or so, they all suddenly stopped.

"Halt!" Sheik rose his arm signaling everyone else to stop.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"We're here."

"This is the meetup? Where's our contact?"

"Up top! Above you!" came a new voice

The sound of a branch shaking and a thud had occurred, spoking Link, Zelda, and Ilia while the rest didn't seem unphased as they turned to the distraction of the sound. Nearby was a figure that looked as if he jumped from the trees. As he stood up, this person was clearly very tall. He looked humanoid, but he didn't look human nor Hylian for the matter. He had fins coming out of his limbs, and a tail attached to the back of his head. His body was the color blue. This creature was clearly a Zora.

"I was wondering when you guy would get here," said the Zora.

"Nice to see you again too, Makos," Sheik greeted

"Likewise Sheik," said Makos. Makos made his way around the group, greeting almost everyone.

"Nice to see you see you again, Auru. You haven't changed much."

"I don't intend to," Auru replied jokingly.

"Hello Ashei. Still lovely as always."

"Yes, of course," Ashei replied rather playfully annoyingly.

"Oh, Shad. I never expected to see you here of all places."

"My decision was last minute," Shad admitted.

"I see. Well Nonetheless, great to see you again." Makos took notice of Ilia. "Who's this young lady right here?"

"Oh, I'm Ilia. I was...last minute too, hehe..." That what Ilia managed to say, avoiding the uneasy stares of the group, including an unimpressed glare from Zelda.

"Well then, welcome aboard."

The Zora made his way to Link & Zelda.

"Let me guess. You must be Link."

"Yes," Link said. "Your Makos?"

"You are correct. And I take this is the lovely lady Zelda."

"Uh yes," Zelda said.

"Impa mentioned a lot of detail about you, but forgot to mention your beauty."

Zelda gave a slight blush. As she had gotten older, Zelda had gotten used to people, mostly guys, complimenting her looks. That doesn't mean she always enjoyed it. Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Link decided to change the subject.

"So you're a Zora?"

"Of course. Do you know any other species in Hyrule that has fins on their limbs, or tails on their heads?" Makos replied while pretended to sound offended.

"Well it's just that...I've never seen a Zora before."

"I suppose you do have a point. My kind hasn't active these past several years."

"I thought the Zora's weren't part of the rebellion?" Ilia brought up.

"I'm here on my own accord," Makos stated. "Though I do hope that one day my kind will come around."

Makos looked away for a brief moment as he looked down at the ground. He looked as he was remembering something before snapping out of it.

"But anyway, I'll take you all to my base."

"Base?" Zelda asked.

Makos gave an amused chuckle. "There are more rebel bases around Hyrule. It's just that Impa has the biggest one and happens to be the heart and brain of it all. Plus it keeps Ganondorf from finding her base."

"That's...pretty smart," Link complimented.

"Thank you. Now let's be off," Makos said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Welcome to my base."

The while arrived at Makos base. It was surrounded by rocky walls, which most likely keeps them covered, and even has a small pond. It was indeed smaller than Impa's base. Though despite that, it still held a good amount of people.

"You all must be tired from your trip. Please, settle down and rest up," Makos kindly offered.

"Actually, we were hoping to come up with a plan to take out the camp," Link said.

"Want to go straight to business," Makos chuckled. "Love the enthusiasm. Though I think you should rest first."

"That camp has many innocent people being tortured, and you want us to rest with that in mind?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"We'll rescue them soon enough, I assure you. But I don't think we'll be useful to them if you're too exhausted to do anything."

Zelda managed to calm down. "Sorry. Didn't mean to freak out like that."

"You both really want to free those prisoners so badly."

"Well, you see...it's just that-" Link shuddered.

"They have people we know from our village," Ilia piped up.

Makos gave a baffled look. He looked at Shiek for answers.

"Link, Zelda, and Ilia came from the same village called Ordon. The man who managed to reach our camp was also from there," Sheik explained.

The Zora's eyes widen with realization.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for your losses."

"Wait, you know what happened?" Zelda asked.

"Word always spreads around whenever a village is 'mysteriously' burned down," Makos explained. "Though how & who burned down are always unknown most of the time."

"Ganondorf…" Link mentioned.

"Of course it was," Makos said with disgust in his voice. "Anyways, make yourselves comfortable. My cook has an excellent dish planned out for dinner."

* * *

It was a little while later when the group managed to get settled down at Makos camp. While it was different from Impa's camp, Link and the others managed to settle down. It was late in the night when everyone had started eating. As Makos had promised, the cook did make a delicious dish.

Zelda was sitting next to Link as they ate. Navi was hovering near them. She smiled at Link as he stuffed his face with the food. Link had always been a huge love for food, plus with the appetite he had built up from the trip probably didn't help. As Zelda resumed eating, she noticed someone was missing

"Link, have you seen Ilia?"

"Not since got here." Link ate another bite of his food immediately after answering.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" came a voice.

Zelda turned to see Ilia walking towards them. Though there was something different about the young teenager that Zelda had noticed.

"Were you wearing that before?"

Ilia was wearing a small sleeveless green cloak with a hood, light brown pants, brown gloves, and dark brown boots that go up to her thighs.

"You like it?" The teen asked. "Makos gave it to me. He said it makes me look more like a rebel. And here's the best part. These boots can hold crossbows. That just make carrying them much easier."

"Ilia," Zelda started. "Just because I'll let you stay with us, doesn't mean you're getting involve."

The young teen just rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing since Zelda would just say the same thing. Ilia walked away to get her food and sat away from Zelda.

"Can you believe her? She's doing that stupid method."

"What method?" Shad asked.

"The 'Avoiding Zelda hoping to get a point across' method." Link answered. "It's a sister thing I believe."

That answer just made Shad even more confused, but he didn't press it on and went back to eating. After several moments the blue Zora had returned.

"Everyone settled here alright? You like the food?" Makos greeted.

"Yes. This place is alright," Zelda answered.

"The foods good too," Link followed.

"I'm glad you're all settling down here alright. We're gonna be very busy tomorrow," Makos said.

"What can you tell us about this camp?" Link asked.

"I think that's something for you to figure out for yourselves. But if you want to hear my opinion, it's not good."

"What about this Vaatti guy?"

"That depends, what did Impa tell you?"

"He treats his prisoners harshly. Practically works them to death."

"And that he's a murderer," Zelda added

"Then I'll just be replaying the same song," Makos concluded. "Though he should be easy to deal with. He acts as much as he looks."

"Like what?" Ilia asked.

"Like a big child. If he doesn't have his way, he throws a fit. From what I heard, he's also extremely overconfident and lacks a plan. I don't think he shouldn't be too hard to take down."

"We'll just have to see tomorrow. See what we're up against first," Link suggested.

"A good plan my dear green friend."

Link gave uneasy look as Zelda chuckled at that nickname.

* * *

After dinner, Makos wanted to see how the group stand with their weaponry. As expected, he wanted to see Link, and Zelda in action. For starters, Makos wanted to see Link's swordplay. Link sparred with several of members from the Zora's group. Link managed to come out on the top every time. Though Makos still wasn't fully convinced.

"You're a good swordsman, Link. But do you have what it takes to go against me?"

"Well, let's find out," Link suggested.

Link and the Zora entered into their sparring match. It was much more intense than the previous ones. At one point, Makos had got Link in a sword lock. It would seem that the Zora was about to claim victory.

"Seems like I was wrong abo-" Makos was interrupted when Link suddenly pushed him back and landed on the ground. Link pointed The Master Sword towards the Zora's face, symbolizing his victory.

"You were saying?" The Hylian said, offering his hand.

"Looks like I was wrong." Makos grabbed Link's hand and was pulled up. "How did you manage to defeat me?"

"You were getting arrogant. Number 1 rule in sword fighting: Never celebrate your victories too early."

"I guess I might've gotten a bit arrogant." Link chuckled at the Zora's statement.

Soon after, Makos had set up some handmade targets use for archery practice. Zelda was the first to go up. Unlike Link, she didn't have any issue convincing the Zora of her abilities.

"Impressive. Most impressive. I haven't seen fine archery like that."

"Thank you," Zelda said.

"Though may I ask, what are those on your wrists?"

"You mean these?" Zelda lifted up her arm showing her red cuff.

"Yes. I don't mean to judge your fashion choice, but I certainly think those bracelets look like big targets."

"I understand your concerns, But these bracelets have a purpose," Zelda stated.

"If you insist. Can't say I didn't warn you." Makos turned his direction towards Ilia. "And what about you, Miss Ilia?"

"Me?" Ilia asked.

"Of course you. I want to see how you do with that crossbow."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I don't think I'm that good with it."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"If you insist."

Ilia got her crossbow and positioned herself in front of the targets. She then made her shots. While her aiming wasn't accurate, they were close enough to the bullseye. It was still enough to impress Makos.

"Not as excellent, but not bad. I say with enough practice you would probably make a great sniper," Makos complemented before walking away.

Ilia turned her head towards her sister. "You hear that Zel?"

"I did," Zelda replied. "And you're not sniping anyone."

"Oh, she might, since we're all involved," Makos stated.

Zelda looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what we're up against is going to take a lot of willpower. We're going to need all the help we can bring. That also includes her."

"It does?

"I am?" Ilia added.

"Of course," Makos said. "That's not an issue, is it?"

"Well...don't you think she's a little young for this?"

"Perhaps maybe. But I was her age when I entered this fight. Sometimes in war, you have to get every available fighter you can."

Zelda was about to say something else, but someone had called for Makos. The Zora gave a farewell and left the two girls. The older girl turned her attention to her sister.

"So…" Ilia trailed.

"I guess you're getting involved," Zelda stated. "But I still don't like it."

"Zelda. I promise I'll be careful."

"Just...just promise me you'll stay close."

"Promise, sis."

Zelda can only hope that this is a decision she won't regret making.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Lake Hylia was known as the biggest lake in all of the regions of Hyrule. So huge that the water could supply 10 year's worth of drinking water if it could. It has been known to be one of the many beautiful scenic places in the land.

Now it is a place filled with the blood, sweat, and tears of innocent people who were taken from their homes and forced to spend their days into slave labor. Though unknown to them, it may come to an end soon.

In the surrounding forested hills around the lake, Link, Makos, Ashei, Auru, and Sheik were gazing down. Seeing the conditions made them feel disgusted.

"This lake used to be so beautiful," Ashei commented.

"Now it has fallen victim of Ganondorf's wrath," Auru added as he sketched on a huge paper.

"I consider it a miracle that your friend manage to escape this place, Link," Makos said.

Link looked around the camp. His heart had gotten closer to being shattered the more he gazed. As he did, one individual caught his eye. The person was a male that looked Hylian due to his pointy ears. Yet he didn't look Hylian. For his skin was ash white. While his hair seems to be a white purple. He was also dressed in purple as well. The only thing that stood out to link was the person's eyes. They reminded of Impa's and Sheik's red eyes, though this person had a different shade.

"You know who that is?" Link asked, pointing the person.

"I believe that's our man, Vaati."

So this person was indeed the warden of this camp. Link brought his attention to the man. Vaati was clearly observing the slaves work away. It would seem Makos statement as Vaati looking like a child was correct. Vaati looked like someone who was in his late teen years, though in actuality, he was much older than that.

All of a sudden, Vaati looked in the other direction and an angry expression came to his face. A pair of soldiers was dragging a slave. He was a young man that Link didn't recognize but can clearly tell how much fear was written on his face. It was the same kind that was on Fado's face when he told his ordeals here. The soldiers throw the man on his fours at Vaati's feet.

"What's the problem?!" Vaati demanded.

"We found this slave slaking around, sir," The guard holding the man said.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I-" The man stuttered.

"Answer me when you are spoken too!" Vaati screamed, which is starting to get the attention of other guards and slaves.

"I've been working for many hours with anything to drink or eat."

"Are you are saying that you're incapable to work?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then what are you saying, slave?"

"I'm saying that if I keep going on like this, I'm not sure how much longer I can last!"

Vaati grew silent and started slowly walked around the already scared man. The man was trembling with fear. Slaves and several soldiers watch the scene unfold anticipating what would happen next.

"Listen to me carefully. You were brought here for a reason. You are here to work under me. Anyone who works under me works directly underneath King Ganondorf himself. So technically, when you talk to me, you're talking to the king. That also means when you insult me, you insult the king himself!"

"I-I wasn't insulting anyone. Please, I didn't me-," The man was cut off as Vaati punched him in his face so hard that the man was almost knocked over. Slaves and even several guards flinched as this occurred.

"And when you're useless to me you're useless to the king." Vaati then slowly pulled out a small knife. "And you know what happens to those who are useless?"

The man's eyes widen in fear and started to breathe heavily. The man started to beg for his life. Link instinctively about to jump out to help, only to be stopped by Sheik.

"Don't."

"He's gonna kill him!" Link exclaimed in a whisper.

"And what are you gonna do? Get yourself captured and killed also?"

Link thought about it for a moment before reluctantly getting back down. He didn't want to, but he knew Sheik was right. Link continue watching the scene, waiting for the inevitable.

"Please sir, spare me. I swear, this won't happen again. Forgive me!" The man begged.

Vaati's look then soften. He went from sheer anger to genuinely concern. "You know. I do believe everyone deserves forgiveness, even for the most minor of mistakes…"

The man looked confused as Vaati looked away for a brief moment. But before anyone could anticipate it, the sound of a knife cutting flesh occur as fast as one could blink. The man clenched his throat as he fell face first to the ground, as a small puddle of blood started pouring out. Slaves looked in horror and guards tried to calm everyone down.

"Apology accepted," Vaati said, clearly unaffected by his actions.

The group watching from the distance saw the whole thing. They were used to seeing actions such as these. None weren't affected as Link was. He had never watched someone die in his life. True, he had witnessed the destruction of his village and saw the aftermath of the destruction of another. But this time was different. He had truly witnessed death itself take action. The worst part, he couldn't do anything about it.

Vaati ordered the same guards to dispose of the body. How they do it didn't matter to him. As the guards dragged the corpse away, another guard approached him.

"Sir?" Said the guard.

"What?"

"Are you sure it was wise to do that? I mean you've already killed another slave earlier this month, and had had another that escaped not too long ago."

"What does it matter? As long as these weapons get shipped to his majesty, he won't care what happens to these people. Besides, these slaves are expendable."

Those words build anger up in Link. He couldn't that he was seeing a man with very little regard for these people well being. Link wanted to go down there himself and kill the bastard himself. However, he felt someone grab his arm before he made his move.

"We need to head back," came Sheik's voice.

Everyone didn't need to be told twice. However, Link stopped as he gave one last look to where the man died. The small pool of blood stained the ground. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, don't blame yourself," said Sheik.

"I know but…"

"Link, take some advice," Sheik started. "Sometimes in war, you can protect so many at a time. There will be losses on both ends, whether it be a soldier or civilian. You can't save everyone. What we can do is fight so we can save others for sharing the same fate as that man."

* * *

 _A little later..._

The four of them made their way back to Makos camp. They were greeted by Zelda.

"You're back!" Zelda had noticed the distress looks on their faces. "Are you guys alright?"

"We-we're fine," Link insisted.

"So? What we are up against?" she asked.

Sheik looked over to Auru, who was holding a rolled up paper in his hands. The elder man placed it on the ground and unrolled it. It was a map of the lake.

"This area right here is the camp." Sheik pointed to an area on the map. "It's near the tree-covered hillsides which could be used to our advantage."

"Where do they keep the slaves?"

"The slaves are kept on the island. During the day, they work all the way through into the night on the mainland. That is until several weeks ago when a curfew was issued. Now they work from sunrise to sunset." Makos gave a sly look to Link. "I think you're escaped friend might've had something to do with that."

"That at least keeps them out of the line of fire, if this ends out in a full out battle," Ashei stated.

"Are there any guards around the camp?" Shad asked.

"Only during the day where the slaves work, but it's pretty low when the sun sets. Probably think since the hills surround them and the slaves are on the island, they don't feel the need to patrol everything," Makos said.

"So this should be easy, right?" Ilia asked.

"That's when this comes in." Makos pointed to what seems to be a tall dark thin wooden building on the map. "This is what I come to believe as 'The Watchtower'. It seems every area around the camp even the island. The only way we'll get things done is to take over that watchtower without being spotted. If they see something wrong, they'll alert the camp. We take it over, they lose control."

"What weapons are they making?" Zelda asked.

"The first they have is some simple canons. Nothing catastrophic. The second, however, you should be most afraid. They have made state of the art catapults that can fling fiery balls. Once in the air, they exploded into more fireballs. The higher its in the air, the bigger the explosion."

Zelda looked at Link for a brief moment. They know what kind of weapon Makos was talking about.

"How can we destroy them?"

"The catapults are stored in a huge building, both of which are made of wood. The fireballs are also stored in there. I say a good explosion should do the trick and burn them all down. You guys wouldn't have some bombs by any chance?"

"No, we-" Sheik started.

"Actually, yes." Everyone took their eyes on Shad. The scholar had a sheepish look.

Makos gave a curious look. "You do? Where?"

Shad took off the bag that was on his shoulder. He opened the flap lid and put it in front of him for everyone to see. The contents inside is what took everyone by surprise.

"Are those bombs?"

"Where did you even get them?" Ashei asked.

"I made them myself," Shad answered. "Most are standard bombs, and some are smoke bombs."

"That would explain why the bag looked heavy," Zelda commented.

"I thought it was filled with books," Ilia whispered to her sister.

"Figure now would be the best time to test them out in the field," Shad said

"You haven't even tested them yet?" Ashei exclaimed.

"It's better than nothing. We're going to need everything we've got." Shiek stated

"What about the prisoners? How do we get them off?" Ilia asked

"See this building right here?" Makos pointed to a small building that resembled a tower on the map that had a small bridge coming out of it which connected to an island. "Unless you have boats or is an excellent swimmer, that's the only way on and off that island. Our best bet is to somehow drive off Vaati and his troops. Any more questions."

No one else spoke up.

"Then it is settled. Before dawn, we strike. They won't know what hit 'em," Makos declared proudly.

* * *

 **I do apologize if this chapter seems like filler, especially since I haven't updated this story for 2 months...The next chapter should make up for the lack of action. Y'know, hopefully.**

 **I've been really busy with my real life stuff, and this arc took me a great amount of time to plan. Believe me when I say this and next part is** **something I've never written before. I don't want to butcher this story by rushing it. I want to take my time for each chapter. Please understand.**

 **But I sure hope you like our new character, Makos. I was tempted to add Sidon instead. (Breath of the Wild really gave me a lot of new ideas for this story) but I figure give the spotlight to more OC's.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was the peak of dawn in the land of Hyrule. For the labor camp that is near Lake Hylia, it symbolizes the time where soldiers had to get ready for the day and prepare the prisoners for another day of hard labor. That wouldn't be for another hour or so. While most of the soldiers sleep, the camp will be soon infiltrated by members of The Insurgents.

Fortunately for them, the camp had a lack of fences, making it easy for them to sneak in. One half of the camp had supply karts and shacks. The other half contained the building yard, the soldiers quarters, a big wooden building that stores the finished products, and the passage to the island of prisoners. Standing in the center of all of it was the watchtower.

As soon night had fallen, The Insurgents hid in the wooded hills. They had waited there for most of the night. Now it was time.

A small group had snuck into the camp. In order to stay hidden, the groups would have to sneak up on the watchtower through several supply shacks they were near the woods. In second the group was Link, Zelda, Shiek, Makos, Ilia, Ashei, Shad, Auru, and several others. They would sneak around and find the perfect opportunity to strike, giving the element of surprise.

The second group moved steadily under the covers of darkness as soon the first gave an all clear. They were all wearing hoods and/or masks to conceal their identities, with adds more to the stealth. Though with Ilia and Shad having little experience in this kind of operation, they had to take it slow. They all went rows of shacks until they had made it to the final row, with the watchtower straight ahead.

"So far good," Ilia muttered.

"Never count your Cucco eggs too soon," Shad stated.

On the tower were two guards. They had eyes in every direction of the camp. They see something they didn't look right, they will sound the alarm. The only opportunity for the group to sneak is to do it one by one in a group of two when the guards to a small rotation every few minutes.

Link & Shiek and Zelda & Ilia were the first groups to go up. Both groups quickly ran to the bottom of the tower without any incidents.

"I haven't ran that fast since that time when the goats escaped and stampeded the village," Ilia stated as she took breaths. "You guys remembered that?"

"Of course. I helped round them up," Link said.

"I hate to interrupt you guys reminiscing, but we still have a mission to do," Sheik reminded.

"Sorry."

The third pair to sneak up was Ashei & Shad. They both were waiting for the right moment. Truth to be told, Shad was perhaps nervous, and partially starting to wish he should've stayed behind at base camp.

"What's done is done," he reminded himself. "There's no use of backing out now. I have to play my part."

The guard on top, once again, started his rotation. It was now their chance.

"Come on Shad!" Ahsei whispered.

The young scholar followed the warrior woman in the distance between their hiding place and the tower. Shad was never the athletic type, but he still manages to stay close enough to Ashei. All was well until something unexpected had pressed against this foot, causing him to trip. Ashei did not notice this until she was close the tower. Shad quickly dived behind a huge rock that barely covered him.

Everyone was holding their breath as the guard on top came into view. They didn't dare to say a word. Shad was the most tensed. He had tried to stay very still. As he did, the ones who hadn't crossed were keeping their eyes on the tower waiting for the guard to move and signaling to go.

 _"Please don't see him. Please don't see him. Please don't see him!"_ Ashei silently prayed.

Just like that, the guard made his rotation, not noticing a thing. A breath of relief was shared amongst everyone. Shad took that moment to join up with the others.

"Are you alright?" Shiek asked.

"I'm fine," Shad answered. "That was a close one."

"No kidding," Ilia agreed.

The last few groups made their way. Thankfully, there wasn't any more close calls.

"Quite a scare you gave us," Makos commented.

"Cut the young man some slack. This is his first time on a mission," Auru defended.

"I'm sorry about that," Shad apologized.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Not everyone has a perfect run."

"At least they didn't see you," Zelda brought up.

"I suppose you both are right. Thank you," Shad said.

"So now that's over with, what do we do now?" Ilia asked

"The next part is that several of us go up and take down the guards," Sheik explained. "Then we scope out the camp."

"Once everything is cleared, we give these guys our little surprise," Makos added.

"Link, Zelda, and I will go up. The rest of you will keep watch. Understood?" Everyone else nodded their heads. "Good."

Shiek, Link, and Zelda entered through the base of the watchtower. There were about several flights of stairs. Slowly, they all walked up the stairs. The closer they got, the more careful they were. Soon, they reached the hatch connecting them to the top.

The masked warrior signaled them to quiet down with his hand while he placed the other on the latch door. He lifted his free hand, all 5 fingers straight out. This prompted Link and Zelda to ready themselves. They knew what that signal was. Sheik lowered 1 finger at a time.

4….3...2...1.

"Now!" Sheik quickly busted the hatch door. All three of them quickly got to the top. There were the 2 guards, who were clearly taken by surprise. Link knocked out one that was heading towards a bell alarm, to which he also disabled. Sheik manages to grab hold of the other. Zelda helped him tie down the guard he took down while Link went over to assist them.

"Who-what are you?" The guard stuttered.

"You know who we are," Sheik claimed. "You'll be a lot helpful to us by not alerting your friends. Now you'll be bigger to help us if you…"

As Shiek was giving out his commands to the guard, little did the 3 rebels realize that the knocked out guard on the other side woke up. Realizing the situation, he slowly reached for something in his pocket. The captured guard notice this, but his 3 captors didn't notice. The guard's partner had something in his hand, an item he recognized.

"...You got all that?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, I do." the tied up guard gave a small smirk.

Before the trio can comprehend what was going on, the sound of flicker was heard. They saw the guard that was assumed to be knocked out with what appeared to be a bomb. It looked clear that he was seemingly attempting suicide bombing. While they went over to stopped them, he threw the bomb in the air before Link punched him, knocking him out for real this time. The bomb exploded in the air. What happened next was heart-stopping

"I don't think he was trying to blow us up," Link stated.

"No…" Sheik muttered. "He was alerting the camp."

They saw guards starting to coming to the tower. It was at that moment that the realized the truth.

"We walked right into a trap…"

"Your doom is right upon you, rebel scum," the other guard mocked. "Vaatti is much smarter than you give him cre-." The guard didn't finish his sentence as Zelda used her archer's bow to knocked him out.

"We have to get back with the others," Zelda stated.

The trio quickly went down the stairs. Once they had reached the bottom, they saw the others scrambling to shield themselves with some nearby wagons. On the other ends, soldiers were lining up nearby. They were approached by Makos.

"Sheik! What the bloody hell happened up there?!" Makos exclaimed.

"We walked into a trap!" Sheik explained. "Those guards had back up alarm."

On the line of soldiers, Warden Vaati had got caught up on the action. As soon as he had arrived, he was approached by his captain.

"Captain, what do we have?" he demanded.

"It would seem that the Watchtower had been infiltrated," Vaati's captain explained.

"Is it The Insurgents?"

"Possibly, sir."

The purple-clad man gave a smirk of satisfaction. He had looked at the tower. In his sight, he can see the rebels scrambling to cover themselves. They were completely caught off guard. Something Vaati had been hoping for a long time.

Over the past several years, Vaati had become bored with his title of being a warden. It was a high title to be sure, but not high enough. No, Vaati wanted to be part of King Ganondorf's inner circle. It was considered a high honor one could achieve to those who serve the king himself. In order to achieve such a position, one must do something that to please the king greatly. Vaati believes one way to do so was capture rebels and protect the camp. So he intentionally did not put fences that surround the labor camp. He knew the rebels would take that as an invite.

And they fell right into the mousetrap like the hungry mice they are.

"Is the tower surrounded?"

"Yes, warden." The captain noticed Vaati's curious look on his face. "Is there something you have in mind?

"Yes. Bring out the latest in the line of cannons."

"Cannons? Are you sure that will be enough, Warden Vaati? Shouldn't we bring out the catapults?"

"We don't have the protective material needed for the catapults yet. Besides, the rebels have low tier weapons. Even if they do have explosives, they would need to destroy the cannons from the inside. I want to show the rebel scum that we are not to be messed with."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, about 3 huge cannons were brought to the line. All the rebels around the tower can see them very clearly. This was something they did not expect. They watch as Vaati came into their clearing.

"I know you're there, rebels," Vaati shouted. "You really think I wouldn't have a backup plan? You're all bigger fools than I thought. Truly I had expected better, but that does not matter. Normally I don't do this, but I'm going to give you rebels 2 choices. Your first choice is to surrender and I'll keep you alive, for now. If you don't then I'll let my friends right here..." he patted a cannon. "Take care of you."

"I-I didn't know they had some cannons already operational," Makos stated.

"How do we know they are? They could be fakes just to scare us," Ilia pointed out.

"The kid has a point," Ashei said.

From the enemy line, Vaati was not getting the reaction he had anticipated. His captain went over to him.

"Sir, I don't think they believe you."

"I think you're right captain," Vaati agreed. "Give a demonstration."

Vaati's captain nodded and ordered some soldiers to roll out a cannon. They pointed in the direction of an open field. A soldier light the ignition fuse and the cannon fired. The cannonball hit a high speed, none of the rebels had time to blink. Once the ball landed on its target, it left a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of any cannonball, only a small circle of burn marks.

A small smug look on Vaati's expression grew. "I hope that might help consider your options, very carefully..."

The rebel group was in a panic. They debated among every other what to do.

"So much for our element of surprise," Shad stated dryly.

"What do we do now?" Ilia panicked.

"We have to remain calm," Sheik stated firmly. "Panicking won't help."

"So what's our next move now?" Zelda asked. "We're completely surrounded and our only route of escape is through that lake."

"We go to plan B," Makos pulled out a small trumpet horn. "One blow and our backup will come. Here's what we'll do…"

Link did not listen to Makos' plan. Instead, he had looked over the soldiers surrounding them. The number of them was higher than the backup, but barely. Although there were only 3 cannons, Link very well knew that those weapons could obliterate a big group of people. He then glanced over to Zelda, who had The Light Arrows on her back. Something in Link clicked as he quickly looks back to back to the arrows and the cannons. Farore's words echoed through his head.

 _"They can also repel even the darkest magic."_

During the weeks of training with Impa, Zelda tested the arrows on several objects. One of which was a huge boulder. Once she fired at it, it had obliterated leaving nothing but smaller pebbles. Perhaps they're powerful enough to destroy something even greater.

"Wait!" Link called out to the group. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Before we do anything I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"It involves your light arrows."

It was something that could get him and Zelda potentially killed. Link decided to beat Vaati at his own game. But he made it clear first that she didn't have to go through with it. At first, Zelda was skeptical. She didn't really think her arrows were that powerful, but Link reminded her of what happened with the boulder and Farore's words. If the arrows were powerful enough to incapacitate Ganondorf, someone that is said to have unlimited power, then maybe they could destroy several cannons. It would be a good way take out the cannons, which could potentially kill a lot of the rebels.

In the end, Zelda decided to take that the risk.

"This is crazy!" Ilia pointed out. "How do we know those arrows could take out those big cannons?"

"This could be our best way to take them out. If they work, they won't use them against the others," Zelda stated.

"And if they don't?"

Zelda didn't respond to that statement. Before she did, Link came forward.

"It's worth the risk," he stated. "If we don't, a majority of the rest of the group could get killed by those cannons."

Ilia didn't say anything. She, of course, agreed with what Link suggested. It's the fact that involved the both of them facing a group of armed troops is what she didn't like. One of the reasons she snuck into this mission was her desire to protect them.

"Ilia, I need you to trust me and Link on this."

"Just…"Ilia started. "Just be careful."

Meanwhile, Vaati was waiting for the rebels to make their decision. He is prepared for the easy and hard outcome. Though he had hoped more for the latter. Just then, he noticed two people emerge from the barricade and walked several feet towards him.

 _"Had they come to surrender?"_ Vaati thought. There was only one way he could find out.

"Ready your weapons, troops!" he commanded.

The soldiers did as they were told steady the cannons, along with their own personal weapons. As they did Vaati observed the pair of rebels walking to them. One was a blonde man dressed in a green tunic, wearing a mask of the same color that was around his eyes. Next to him was a brown-haired woman dressed in a blue suit who also wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

The man dressed in green is what interested the camp warden the most. Over the past several weeks, Vaati had heard rumors of a man dressed in green who was robbing soldiers. He had never really believed in them, seeing that no one could really give a good description of him other than the fact that he wore green and had a triangular cap. The man approaching seem to have some traits.

 _"Perhaps these rumors were true. And I have him in my grasp. King Ganondorf will surely grant me a spot in his circle. This just keeps getting better and better."_

Although they were calm, Link & Zelda were both nervous. They continue to slowly walk towards the line of soldiers. The other rebels could only sit and watch.

"I have to say Ilia, your sister and her friend are either really brave or really crazy," Makos commented.

Ilia silently agreed with the Zora as she kept watching the pair. They had finally stopped walking once they were halfway between

"No turning back now," Zelda stated.

"Just get your bow ready," Link said. "This will work."

Link stepped a few more feet. In his view, he could see Vaati.

"I take you're the one they call Vaati?" Link said.

"You are right," Vaati replied. "Have you come over to accept your surrender?"

"No, but I'm here to tell you this. Drop your weapons, free the slaves, let us all leave and we can end this peacefully."

A moment of silence had emerged. Then came the sound of laughter from Vaati, followed by several soldiers. They had continued to laugh for several moments until they all calmed down. Vaati recomposed himself.

"If you think that I'll even consider doing those things, you're dead wrong."

"Then you leave us no choice but to do this." Link turned his head over to Zelda and gave her a nod.

Zelda nodded back, knowing what that meant. As she positioned herself, Vaati watched her. He looked as he saw her pull out archers bow, which he had to admit, was elegantly carved. Vaati's observation of the girl continued as she pulled out an unusually bright color arrow, an odd design choice he had told himself. Vaati watched the girl point the arrow at one of his cannons.

"Now we'll give you one last chance to surrender. If you don't, my friend here will fire an arrow into your cannons," Link said.

"You think one small piece of wood can take down some heavy artillery? You rebels never fail to amuse me," Vaati mocked them. "Tell you what, I'll play this little game of yours. I'll let your friend take her shot. Then we'll see if you both can escape lines of my arrows."

The front line of soldiers pointed their crossbows at the pair. It was very clear that Vaati was serious at his threat.

"Go ahead. Fire…" Vaati mocked.

"If that's what you wish," Link stated.

Link stepped out of Zelda's view. The line of cannons was very clear. She aimed her arrow right the cannons. She could see Vaati's smug look on his face. It was pretty much clear that he expected the arrow to fail to destroy the cannons. For a moment, Zelda closes her eyes and took several breaths, giving a silent prayer to the goddesses as she stood in place.

 _Let go_...A voice in her head told her

And so she did. Zelda released her fingers from the string and out came the arrow. Time seems to run slow for the two friends and the rebels as they watched an arrow flew to its destination. When it hit its target, the outcome was something both sides never predicted.

The cannon that the arrow had hit was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Those who were close to the cannons were killed instantly, some who were rest who were knocked backward explosion wave. Link & Zelda, we're just far enough to only fell back from the impact. The same was said for Vaati. For a moment the rebels and soldiers that weren't knocked over were in a state in shock.

It took nearly a moment for the rebels that snap out of their shock and resume their plan. With one blow from the signal horn, the backup had arrived and started invading the labor camp. Soldiers who weren't knock down or were still recovering from the explosions were now scrambling like roaches. In the midst of the chaos, Link and Zelda ran back to their group near the tower.

"Are you guys alright?" Zelda said as Ilia grabbed her into a hug.

"Are we alright? You just faced a madman with cannons and a dozen soldiers pointing crossbows at you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Hate to cut into your family banter you two, but we still have a purpose to fulfill," Makos butted in.

"He's right!" Sheik piped up. "Shad, you got the bombs?"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll stick to the plan. Shad, you come with me and we'll take out the rest of the cannons and catapults. Ashei, you come with us and provide additional cover. The rest of you help the others deal with the troops."

"We got it covered," Auru assured.

"Then let's go! Good luck all of you."

Sheik and his group made a dash in the other direction.

"Wait! What are we doing?" Zelda asked.

"We help them out," Makos said, with his thumb pointed to the action in the open field.

"You mean...go out and fight the soldiers?" Ilia stammered.

"That's the idea."

If Ilia wasn't scared before, she definitely is now. As she looked onto the battlefield, she can see it all. Rebels & soldiers were scrambling around, while some fighting in small duels. She can see some from both sides on the ground, blood coming out from them. That may as well be her fate if she does go out.

"What do you think Auru? You can go out there and fight?" Makos said

"I may not be as young as I use to be, but I can still swing a sword," Auru gloated playfully.

"That's the spirit!"

The old Hylian and Zora both went into the field to help their comrades. What was left of the scouting group were the three Ordonians. They didn't know what to do. This was nothing they had ever experience. For the past several weeks, all Link & Zelda ever dealt with was stealing. They had never participated in a full out battle. From their safe-zone, they watch the battle unfold. But they knew they had to do something. Sitting in cover wasn't going to achieve anything. They had joined the mission for a reason. And they had to fight for it.

"We have to help them!" Link exclaimed. At that moment, an arrow headed flew by Link's head, barely missing him by several inches. This prompted the trio to duck behind their barrier.

Vaati had come to his senses not too long ago. He watched everything from behind a rock. What he was feeling was indescribable. In just moments he was having the best moment of his life to one of the worst. His troops were dropping like flies. Soon, the rebels would make their way and destroy all the weapons that took days, if not weeks, to create. But there was one thing left that he could make sure the rebels don't get their hands on. And it is also a good place to hide from the battle.

"Warden Vaati!" a guard shouted towards him. "What do we do?"

"Get anyone who hasn't been slain and got the island gateway tower."

"What about the rest of the troops?"

"They're doing what they signed up for. Now follow my orders! And if a cannon is still intact, bring it there as well!"

The guard nodded and started calling for those available. In all honesty, Vaati didn't care what happens to his soldiers. It was their job to die in order to protect what they were assigned to do. The warden didn't hesitate as he ran to the island gateway tower, the only entrance to the island lake without a boat.

Unaware to him, Link had spotted him. 'Coward' is what Link could say about Vaati right now.

 _"He boasts about fighting, yet when it comes he runs."_

Link had notice where Vaati was heading. He watches the warden run into the gateway tower, while several guards, at least five of them surrounding the tower. Link's belief of Vaati's cowardice had just continued to increase. But Link knew that was the gateway to saving the slaves and perhaps Vaati was just trying to ensure the rebels don't get them.

 _"Not if I have something to say about it."_

Link was just about to start heading in the other direction away from cover until he felt something grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" came Zelda's voice.

Link turned to see Zelda's look worry in her eyes.

"Vaati's over there," Link said as he pointed to the gateway. "We have to get over there."

"You mean go out there?" Ilia stated. "Through the field of armed soldiers that could kill us?"

"What else are we supposed to do? We won't be safe here forever."

Ilia's eyes widen in fear. She started to breathe heavily as she sat on the ground.

"Oh Din, I can't do this. I can't!"

Realizing Ilia's state, Zelda quickly kneels by her side and wrapped her arms around Ilia in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get out of this."

"I shouldn't have come." Small tears came out of Ilia's eyes. "You were right sis. You were right all along. But I didn't listen because I was too stubborn. I wanted to prove to you that I can help. Now I'm gonna die here."

"You're not going to die! You know why?

"Why?"

"Because you're not alone. You have me to help you."

"And me as well," Link chimed in.

"But in order to do this, we all need to go out there and help our friends. It's like what you told me. We need to stick together."

Ilia's eyes perk up at that sentence. She took a moment to think. The other reason for coming along on this mission was to prove herself and to help. Sure the events weren't like anything she had anticipated, but she wanted to be involved in one way or another. Granted she wished now for a better way to get started, but that was then. This is now. And right now, she can't sulk and act like a baby. Her friends need help, her people need help. Most of all, her sister needs her.

"I came this far," Ilia said. "I might as well finished what I started."

"Alright."

They got their weapons out, ready to use them when they need to. The positioned themselves near the barrier, ready to make a run for the gateway tower.

"When I say go, we run," Link stated, to which the girls nodded.

The next few minutes were perhaps the most tensed the trio had ever felt. Soon it was time.

"GO!"

Without hesitation, the three Ordonians ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They stuck close to each other, never losing one's sight. Very few of Vaati's soldiers had taken notice, but they only attempted to fire more arrows at them, only for them to be blocked by Link's shield.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheik's group had made it to where the cannons & catapults are held. There were a few guards, which made it easier to take them down. Once that was done, Shad had placed several bombs in several cannons

"I got the cannons, now we need to get to the catapults. Once that building is taken care of, the explosion should send enough heat to use to the cannon powder to set off the explosions. When I light these, we have several seconds to get clear."

"I hope this works, Shad," Sheik stated.

 _"So do I,"_ Shad mentally agreed.

They quickly made their way to where the catapults were stored. However, unlike the cannons, they were guarded by three soldiers.

"Stop where you are and drop your weapons, now!" Shouted one of the guards.

"I don't think so." Sheik and Ashei pulled out their swords. Ashei urged Shad to stand back.

The sword wielders engaged in combat. Ashei dealt with one while Sheik dealt with two. One of them noticed Shad and made his way over to the scholar. Neither Sheik nor Ahsei could go over to help as they were busy with their duels. The soldier, who seem to noticeably be bigger than his two comrades, made his way to Shad.

Shad pulled out his dagger and pointed at him while trying not to sound intimidated. "Stay back. I-I'm armed."

"Well then," the big soldier mocked. "Let's see how you can handle this." He pulled out his sword.

The big soldier swung his way at Shad, who use his dagger to block it. He pushed back against the soldier's sword as hard as he could, but his opponent was much stronger. The soldier then pushes against him so hard that Shad ended up knocked over. The next thing Shad saw was a sword pointed at him. He tried to get his dagger but it was several feet away.

"Any last words?"

"I-I must warn you…" Shad felt around the ground as he was crawling backward in an attempt to get away. "Ordinary people sometimes get a-a-a surge o-of adrenaline!"

The soldier was unaffected and dashed his sword down. At that moment Shad finally felt something in his hand. In an instant, he rolled over to the side, missing the swords endpoint and used his new weapon and hit the man in the head, knocking him out cold. Shad got up to his feet and looked down at the unconscious man.

"See? I told you."

"Shad! Are you alright?!" Ashei called out.

Shad turned over to see Ashei and Sheik running over towards him. They were surprised to see the big soldier on the ground and Shad standing over him while holding a metal looking object in his hand.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

"Yes. He gave me a bit of a hard time though."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm a bit spooked. Yet it felt...exhilarating." Shad looked at the metal rod in his hand. "I have to thank Nayru for whoever was in charge of clean up around here."

"I'm sure this was impressive for you, but you'll plenty of time to reflect what you did after we're done here," Shiek said.

"Oh right."

The three then resumed their plan. Shad threw the metal rod on the ground and went over to pick up his dagger. Thankfully, it had not been damaged. This blade had managed to buy him the time he needs in order to take down his opponent.

 _"Thank you, father…"_

"What are you waiting for, Shad?"

"I'm coming!" Shad put the dagger in his holder and joined up to finish their plan.

As they arrived at the building Shad went in to place his bombs, while Ashei & Shiek stood guard. As they looked around, Sheik noticed 3 familiar figures making their way for the gateway tower near the lake banks.

"What are they doing?" he thought.

"Ashei, stay here with Shad."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a feeling some of our friends need help." Was what Sheik before he ran off.

* * *

After getting through the battlefield, Link's group had arrived at their destination. They hid behind a huge rock. With a much closer view, they could get a better look around the gateway tower. There were at least 5 to 8 guards, but it was still a lot for the three of them. Their new plan was for Link & Zelda to take down the guards, while Ilia would stay back a bit to cover them from outside fighters. Then Link will go into the tower to confront Vaati himself.

"You guys ready?" Link asked, in which the girls nodded. "Let's do this."

Link and Zelda emerged from the boulder. Zelda quickly fired a normal arrow into a guard's leg. This got the other soldiers attention.

"It-its them!" One of them shouted.

"Don't stand there. Shoot them!"

A couple guards lifted crossbows and show arrows at them. Of course, they didn't count on Link's quick doge reflexes. He manages to knock those guards out. That just left the ones with sword and the ones at the cannon.

The guards shouted to fire the cannon at them. At the range they were at, Zelda was only quick enough to fire a light arrow at a flying cannonball. It didn't have the same effect earlier, but it did knock some of the soldiers down. Link quickly went over to the cannon and sliced it into two with The Master Sword.

Some the soldiers that weren't knocked over fled the scene. Now that was left were the soldiers with swords. A couple of them went towards the pair. Link fight at ease with them, though the same couldn't be said about Zelda. Her archer's bow was suitable for close combat, but Zelda isn't very experienced. Fortunately, the training she had with Impa was enough to at least to defend herself.

"You!" Zelda turned in the direction of the voice and saw a soldier, with an angry look on his face, near her. "Some of my friends are now dead because of you! I shall avenge them by spilling your blood!"

The soldier gave several quick swings towards Zelda. Each time was getting faster, so much to that Zelda could barely get out of the way. One swing from it gave a long cut on her upper arm. She let out a small shriek of pain before giving another louder one as the soldier kicked her down, causing her to fall onto the ground on the side of her cut arm, hard.

Not too far, Link defeated his opponent. He turned and saw what was going on with Zelda. She was lying on the ground and saw a soldier lift his sword up. Ilia was to busy with her task, unaware of what was happening to her sister. But even if she did see, she would not have enough time to fire at the soldier so Link knew he had to act now or Zelda would be done for.

By the time Zelda was comprehending what was going on, the soldier was about to strike her down. The soldier raised his sword up. "And now you shall die, bitch!"

Before Zelda could even retaliate, the soldier gave out a grunt and stopped. In the middle of his chest, a front end of a blade was sticking out of it. The blade pulled out, leaving the guard to clutch his wound, before falling onto the ground. The man fell, which revealed his killer to be Link.

Both Link and Zelda stared at each other for a moment, piecing together about what had just transpired. Then Link looked down at the corpse. A sick feeling churned in his stomach as he looked. Zelda could see the horror in his eyes.

"Are you two alright!" The voice of Ilia snapped them both out of their thoughts, along the sound of her running footsteps. "Zelda, your arm!"

"I-I'm fine," Zelda assured, clenching her wound. "Are you...alright Link?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine," Link stuttered

"What happened?" The trio turned to see Sheik heading up to them, along with some other rebels. He and some others look around at the soldiers on the ground. The most shocking was the cannon that was sliced.

"Did you guys took them out yourselves?"

"Mostly them," Ilia pointed out. "I just made sure no one else interfered…"

"And the cannon?" Makos asked

"That was me…" Link said.

Meanwhile, inside at the top of the gateway tower, Vaati had watched the events transpire. He couldn't believe it. The man in green and his blue-clad companion did the impossible. Now they were one step closer to fully destroy everything he had work hard for. With one last plan in mind, he pulled out a crossbow. Once he loaded it he aimed it at the man in green

As the rebels were busy regrouping, Zelda felt something was wrong. She turned in the direction of the tower. In the window lied a figure, who was holding something. A small click was heard and something came flying out of the window, heading straight for Link.

"LINK, LOOK OUT!"

Before anyone could react, Zelda lifted her forearm in front of Link's head in a desperate attempt to block the arrow. Instead of going into her arm, the arrow bounced off her red bracelets. Everyone else could only look in shock. However before any of them could say anything else, another arrow fired in their direction.

"SNIPER!" Makos shouted.

Everyone else scrambled for cover. They all hid wherever they could find cover. If one person even made an attempt for the tower, they would be greeted with an arrow.

"Looks like he's trying to make a last stand," Makos stated.

"We can't go up there without that bastard shooting arrows at us!" Auru said.

"I could fire an arrow at him," Zelda tried to lift her arm, but the pain of the cut caused her to wince.

"No way. You're hurt!" Link gently grabbed her. "I'll take the shot."

"You can't shoot straight!"

"Who else then?"

"I could."

All eyes turned towards Ilia, crossbow in her hand and arrow in another.

"Ilia…" Zelda started. "Are you sure?" What Ilia was about to do could very well end up with her possibly taking a life. Zelda did not want her younger sister carrying that guilt. But there was no other option

"I'm sure. You're hurt, Link can't aim well, and the other archers and are busy dealing with soldiers. That just leaves only me. Please let me do this. I trusted you, now I need you to trust me."

With that, Zelda gave a nod. The teen plops herself on a rock and lied her crossbow down. After loading her arrow, she took aim. She aimed the bow for the window. As she lied there, she took several deep breaths. Everyone was counting on her. She can very well feel their stares piercing on her. She pulled the trigger and fired an arrow towards the window. A loud shout soon followed.

"Go, Link!" Ilia shouted.

Link quickly got to his feet and ran towards the tower door. It was locked, but he used the master sword to knock it open. A small set of stairs were nearby and he went on them.

Back outside, everyone was waiting. By now, most of the soldier's presence was gone. The small amount who had remained were pushed at the other end of the camp by the rebels. With the soldiers no longer a threat, the rebels all had two things left to do.

"Move away! Get back!" Came the shouts of Shad.

Well, now that left only one thing to do.

* * *

Link made it to the top of the stairs. He kicked down a door leading him to another room. There lied Vaati, still alive but clutching his wounded shoulder. The small man looked and his eyes widen at the sight of Link. It was a look of someone who still trying to be confident, but slightly afraid.

"You…" he whispered.

Vaati pulled out a dagger with his unharmed side and attempted to strike Link with it. Unfortunately for him, Link was too quick and knocked the dagger out of his hand. Link then punched Vaati in the face and picked him up by his shirt collar. Link stared directly into Vaati's crimson eyes and he held tightly.

"You're operations here and torment of these people are over."

"Please. Have mercy on me!"

"Mercy? Did you show mercy to that man you killed yesterday, or to my friend's mother when she begged you to stop whipping her son?!"

Before Vaati could even respond to that, Link pushed him out of the window. It wasn't a long drop, but it did leave the white purple haired man stunned for several moments. When opened his eyes, a sudden, loud explosion was heard a bright glow was seen. He turned to the other direction and saw the cannons & catapults destroyed and burning. As if things didn't get any worse, he was greeted by a young teenage girl pointing a crossbow at him, with the blue woman next to her.

Ilia kept pointing her weapon towards Vaati. She can only look at him with scorn and disgust. This was the man who had mentally scarred her friend and did who knows what to the others. She seemingly was going to pull the trigger, but the feeling of Zelda's hand on her shoulder to seemed to calm her down

Soon, the other rebels surrounded around the warden. Some pointing their weapons at him, while others gave him the same look Ilia gave him. Link joined up with them in the circle pointed his sword towards him.

"Its over. Most of your troops abandoned you. Your weapons are gone. And your control of you camp is gone. You have lost."

"Are you going to kill me?" Vaati asked.

"No. Enough blood had been shed on the lake."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"I know what to do with you," Shiek spoke up. "We'll send a little message to your king."

* * *

On the island in the middle of the lake, lied a huge wooden building. In it lied the slaves that lived there. They were awoken by the sounds of shouting, cannon fire, and an explosion of some sort. They were awake, waiting to see or hear what has happened.

Then something did happen. The sound of metal breaking was head and the large doors open. The early morning sunlight came in, which most winced at for a moment. Once their vision was cleared they can see a man dressed in a green tunic standing at the entrance.

Link look all the individuals in the building. There were perhaps maybe over a hundred people crammed in here. He could see the looks of despair and hopelessness on their faces. Now they no longer will face those days.

"Who are you?" a man came up to him.

"Your savior," was what Link replied.

* * *

 **Several months of rewrites, writers block, and life interferences later I got this chapter done. Yep, this wasn't like anything I've ever written before. This chapter ended up longer than I thought (about 20 pages on Google docs). I never wrote out battles, but I still hope this turned out well.**

 **Didn't exactly helped that I started writing another story as well...**

 **(Note to any future fanfic writers, don't start another story when you're busy writing one already.** **A/N said other story that I have is a _Frozen fanfic_ called Lost Snowflake, if you guys like Frozen you can check that out. *coughtotallynotshamelesslyselfpromotingcough*)**

 **Anyways...**

 **So the rebels were successful in their mission. In case you're wondering, they did not kill Vaati. Next chapter will be the aftermath.**

 **Good news, I got a Switch for Christmas, so I may get _Breath of the Wild_ after my next paycheck, maybe. On another note, this story turned a year old about 2 months ago. If you've been here since than I thank you very much for sticking around this long.**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Happy Reading.**

 **P.S. There's a reference from The Simpsons if you can find it. And Zelda's bracelets _might've_ been inspired by Wonder Woman.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was about late morning in the Lake Hylia region. Around it lied whatever was left of the labor camp. All around, rebels were scattered around doing various things such as salvaging, tending to the wounded and helping out the slaves.

Link was sitting near the banks of the lake. He gazed upon the waters of Lake Hylia. With the presence of the soldiers and the camp gone, Link could see the true beauty of the lake. He hoped it would remain that way from now on. His fairy companion, Navi, was flying around near him. The fairy had been left behind at Makos' camp during the mission.

"Hey," came a voice.

Link turned to see Zelda not far. Her arm was wrapped in small layers of bandages.

"Hey," Link greeted back. "How's your arm?"

"Not too bad, thankfully. The medic suggested that I avoid any vigorous activities involving my arm for the next few days. Just to be safe."

"That's good."

"Did...did they find our people yet?"

There was a high amount of slaves that was left on the island. Even more than any of the rebels anticipated. Because of the unexpectedly high numbers, it had taken longer than expected to find at least one person from Ordon.

"Not yet. Shiek said that he'll come or send for me as soon as they find them," Link answered. "How's Ilia doing?"

"She's alright. She's helping the others. Though she's probably still probably shaken from earlier."

"I wouldn't blame her," Link agreed. "Things went to hell so fast."

Link picked up The Master Sword that was lying against a rock. He looked at his reflection in the blade for several moments.

"I never did it before. Taking a life. I would have never hoped of doing anything like that." Link stopped for a moment. "But what happened earlier was the opposite. It's different from hunting animals. I killed a man. He was just someone doing his job. I can still smell his blood."

"You're not the only one with blood on their hands," Zelda spoke up.

"You did what you had to do."

"So did you, Link. Who knows what could've happened to me if you didn't stop him."

"That doesn't mean I liked it."

"I don't think anyone would." Zelda walked closer to him. She knelt down to his eye level and place a hand on his shoulder. "But despite the decisions we made, the deadly situations we got in, we freed these people. It's because of our actions they're free from slavery. Isn't all that worth it?"

Link didn't respond to her statement. Instead, he took a moment to think. He thought back to the words Sheik had said to him yesterday.

 _There will be losses on both ends. What we can do is fight so we can save others._

Link look over to the now freed slaves being tended by the rebels. Every square inch he looked, Link could see a variety of emotions on their faces. These were people who lost their homes and had been living a life of slavery for months, maybe even longer. Many perhaps had lost hope that they would be free. Now, they no longer will have to go through that nightmare anymore. All because of his and Zelda's actions.

Link gave a small smile. "I guess it is worth it." He looks back at Zelda.

"Guys!"

The two friends turned in the direction of the voice and see Ilia running towards them. She stopped and catch several breaths. Judging by the heavy breaths, the teen must've ran pretty fast, meaning she had something important.

"What is it, Ilia?" Zelda asked.

"Sheik sent me to find you two. He said that Makos might've found some Ordonians."

The facial expression on the other two friends lit up. This was the news all 3 had been hoping for since their journey. After months of uncertainty, they'll finally see one of their own. Not all of them, but some. It was better than none at all.

"Let's go see 'em." We're the first words spoken by Link.

The trio made their way away from the lake bed and through the remnants of the camp. Neither said a word to another. They were nervous and had wondered what they would do in their heads. Were the ones Fado had mentioned were still alive or did Vaati took their lives as well? How many of them were still left? The closer they were to finally get their answers, the greater their anticipation was.

Finally, they had arrived in a small makeshift tent. There, Sheik was out talking to Makos. They manage to hear bits of the conversation.

"A shame you won't be coming back with us," Sheik spoke up. "Impa would sure like to see you again."

"I would love to come back as well, but it looks like I'll be busy around here. We're already working on relocating most of the slaves to villages allied with us. Some of them even want to join our cause…" Makos stated. "Plus, I need to time to settle down at my new base."

"Of course."

Before the pair continues with their conversation, they noticed the Ordon trio approach them.

"We'll talk later," The Zora said before he walked away while giving a quick greeting to the trio.

"Are they…" Ilia started.

"In here," Sheik pointed to the tent with his thumb.

"Should we all…?" Zelda started.

"Let me go first." Link said.

Taking a deep breath, Link entered the tent. There he saw 5 people. One lone man and 2 pairs of couples. They were familiar faces. Faces Link thought he would never see again. Sera & Hanch, Jaggle & Pergie, and Fado's father. He was the first to notice Link's presence.

"Link?" Just hearing that name come from Damian's mouth was enough to get the other couples attention.

"Hello, Damian."

"Is it really...?"

"Yes. It's me."

"We thought you were dead," Pergie followed.

"We could say the same thing," Zelda came in as she said that.

"Zelda?" Sera said.

"And me as well," Ilia followed.

"By the goddesses, it really is you three," Hanch exclaimed.

"How did you...how are you-?" Damian stuttered with his words.

"It's a rather long story," Link stated. "The past few months have been quite interesting to say at the least. We'll fill you in on the details, but I imagine all of you guys want to get out of this place and back to the others."

"Others? From Ordon?"

"Rusl and his family escaped with us." Link looked over to the two couples. "Along with your children."

The amount of relief Link saw in their faces are ones he'll most definitely stick with him most likely for the rest of his life. Though he couldn't blame such reactions consider that for the past few months they probably believed that their children were dead.

"Fado is with them at the base," Ilia also pointed out.

"Fado…?" Damian muttered.

"He's well. Came to Impa's base about almost a week ago," Zelda answered.

"Impa?" Hanch said.

"She's the mastermind behind this rebellion. Me, Zel, and Ilia are part of it." Link took notice of their confused expressions on their faces. "Like I said, we'll fill you in on everything."

* * *

It was late afternoon at Impa's base camp. Everyone was doing their own business. Rusl was practicing his swordplay against a wooden dummy. Uli had gone to talk to the other women at the camp. Not too far he saw Colin and the other Ordon kids playing with the other children. It had been about 2 days since Link and the others left. Rusl had spent every moment he did praying to the goddesses for their safe return. He wished he had gone with them, but he couldn't leave Uli & Colin.

Rusl decided to take a break and went to check on Fado, who had been hanging around the stables. Once there, he noticed that Fado was talking to Malon. Ever since he recovered from his wounds, he had spent a considerable amount of his time with the red-head.

"Hello Fado," Rusl greeted.

"Oh, hey Rusl," Fado greeted back. Malon walked back to the horses, wanting to give the pair some privacy.

"You doing alright?"

"I have. How's Uli?"

"She's fine, along with Colin." Rusl got the idea to ask another question of his own. "What were you two talking about?"

"Huh? Oh me and Malon? Nothing important. Just horses and other things."

"I've noticed you been spending a lot of time with her."

"We...just happened to have a lot of things in common and became friends. Everyone here is so...nice."

"Glad to see you're doing better and opening up."

"Thanks, Rusl. Though...I'm still worried."

"About the others?"

Fado nodded in response. Rusl placed a hand on his shoulder and offered some comfort.

"I'm sure Link, Zelda, and Ilia are doing everything they can to help your father and the others."

"I don't doubt that, especially if everything they been through the past few months were true. But things always happen. What if they couldn't free them? Or worse, what if they're too-"

The sound of a horn interrupted Fado's sentence. Both men turned to the direction of the sound. At the entrance of the grove, several figures on horseback had arrived. Upon careful inspections, Fado quickly realized who they were.

"It's Link!" Fado exclaimed as he ran over to the arriving group with Rusl not far behind.

A small crowd had started to gather at the group. As Link got off Epona, he took notice of Fado & Rusl running towards them.

"You made it back!" Fado said.

"How did it go?" Rusl asked.

"A few hitches in the road, but we did it," Link answered. "Lake Hylia is free."

"What about the-"

"Fado?"

The teen looked at the direction of the voice. Staring back at him was Damian, along with the other Ordonians.

"Dad?" Fado softly said.

For several moments the father & son could only stare at each other. After snapping out, they quickly ran and wrapping their arms around each other. As Rusl watch, he noticed the other Ordonians looking back at him.

"Rusl?" Jaggle said. "By Din, it really is you!"

"I can say the same about you, old friend. It's good to see you alive & well."

"You have no idea how happy we are. The things we went through over there…"Jaggle trailed off with a shiver. "Had it not been for Link, Zelda, Ilia, and those other rebels, we probably would still be there now."

"Those days are over now."

"What's going on over he-" Uli's voice was heard until it trailed off once she saw the sight of other members from their village.

"Uli!" Sera exclaimed.

"Sera? Pergie?" Uli said in disbelief as she covered her mouth.

"Hey, what's everyone gathered around here for?" Talo's voice said as he, his little brother, Colin, and Beth emerge behind Uli. No one answered the young boy as he, Malo, and Beth stared at their parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Beth exclaimed.

"My baby!" Sera exclaimed.

The three children quickly ran over to their own parent's arms. Beth in Sera & Hanch's, and Talo & Malo in Jaggle & Pergie's. It had only been 2 months since they were together. To them, it felt like years.

Everyone around watches all three families reunions play out. Link, Zelda, and Ilia only gave small smiles. Rusl held onto Uli and Colin closely as they too had smiles. Uli had even wipe several tears away from her eyes. Sheik, while still had his mask on, had a mix of happiness & sadness in his eyes as he watched. A proud smile was written on Auru's face, while Shad and Ashei had bittersweet smiles.

From afar, Impa watched it all. It was moments such as these which reminded her why she started this rebellion in the first place. Not only to take down a false king but to also bring loved ones back together. And to prevent Ganondorf from destroying any more families. Just as he destroyed hers long ago.

Impa decided to make her presence known. "I take the mission was a success?"

"Who are you?" Damian asked.

"My name is Impa. I'm the leader of this base camp. I understand if you all must have questions, but I think those can be answered later." Impa made her way over to the group. "You all done well."

"Not as smooth as we had hoped, but we did it," Link said.

"And what of you, young one?" Impa eyed Ilia. "I must say, I was surprised when Rusl told me that your sister had let you tagged along."

"Yeah…" Ilia said awkwardly. "About that...I-"

"She did well," Zelda brought up.

"Really?" Impa had a curious look.

"Yes. She proved herself to be capable and very helpful. At a point when we had no other options, she stepped up and helped. I can say she's part of the reason why the mission was a success."

"Well...I'm glad to hear that," Impa gave an amused smile. "Though let me know next time when your sister decided to tag along. I wouldn't recommend this type of mission for a first-timer."

"Will do."

Impa walked away and went over to the other Ordonias. Zelda turned to face her other two friends, whose expressions on their faces weren't anything she had anticipated. Illia's eyes were very wide as she looked at her sister.

"You didn't tell her that I snuck on...Why?" Ilia asked.

"I did it because I realized something. You sneaking on was my fault," Zelda said.

"How?"

"Because I wouldn't let you prove yourself. The way you handle yourself back at the lake wasn't anything I expected."

"Even though I cried like a baby?"

"Aside from that. But you showed your bravery and we both manage to get through this."

"You really thought I was brave?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't believe in you. I wished I had seen it sooner."

"Wished it was under better circumstances."

"I can agree to that."

Both sisters gave a small laugh in response.

"Does that mean...you'll let me help you guys?"

For a moment, Zelda didn't answer. She took that moment to think of her answer.

"We'll talk it over with Impa tomorrow," Zelda placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "Together."

All the sisters did next was smile before they both hugged each other.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had gathered around the bonfire. Impa had decided to call a celebration for the victory of liberating Lake Hylia.

"My comrades!" Impa stood at the very center of the frenzy. The bonfire behind her continues to proudly emulate. "Tonight we celebrate a major victory. All thanks to the efforts of Link, Zelda, Ilia, Sheik, Shad, Ashei, Auru, and many others, Lake Hylia, and those were enslaved in it, are now free of Ganondorf's grip!"

Many had cheered and clapped. Those who were nearby the mentioned eyed them and gave an even louder response. Impa raised her arms, indicating that she had more to say. That prompting those still cheer to quiet down.

"Its victories such as these are sole reminders why our we fight for our cause. Ganondorf may have the numbers, the strength, and fear factor, but there are some things he'll never have. Our spirit and determination. Even when times are rough, we'll never give into him. The reason why is because of those two things. If we can keep them, we will have more victories such as these!"

Many had given a huge applause, some gave loud cheers.

"Now let's enjoy the night!"

Humans & hylians all around were happy to oblige. All around, some played music while other danced, eat, clapped, cheered, and other things. Not far from the dancing crowd, Shad was sitting near the edge watching the festivities. He wasn't sure on whether or not to join in on the fun.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Shad turned his head to see Ashei walking toward him.

"Yes, thank you," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Aren't you going to join in on the celebration?"

"I'm not really a party person."

"I thought parties were part of an aristocrat's life?"

"Not these kinds."

"I guess that makes two of us."

Shad gave a light chuckle.

"Do you mind if I…" Ashei gesture to the empty spot next to him.

"Not at all."

Ashei then sat next to Shad. Followed by that was a small silence.

"Are you still alright?" Ashei asked.

"From what?" Shad asked.

"From what happened at the camp."

"Oh, that...I'm fine. Still a bit shaken, but fine. What happened back there probably wasn't my finest moment."

"...I actually think you did pretty good out there. Especially when you were against that soldier."

"Even though I was somewhat a lousy fighter?"

"Are you really okay? Usually, you're so peppy."

"You really want to know?" Shad asked Ashei, to which she nodded in response. "The reason why I came along was I can prove three people."

"Prove them what? Who are they?"

"The first two, everyone here and myself..." A brief pause was shared for a moment before Shad continue on. "Ever since I first arrived here, I wanted to help you guys more than just using my knowledge. I wanted to be active, but no one wanted to see it. After a while, I just stopped trying."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Link & Zelda. Their deeds had brought hope to many of us, including me. I figure Lake Hylia would be my perfect opportunity to show everyone that I'm more than just some rich scholar. I can finally prove myself not only to them but also you."

"Me?"

"You've been my closest friend since I've been here. I really do appreciate you trying to keep me safe. You were right about me not being a good fighter."

"Okay, I admit your fighting skills aren't that...great. But sometimes, fighting isn't everything. You still made it out alive. In my book, you win by surviving. You did once say 'knowledge is more valuable than weapons', and I definitely think you're smart enough to survive."

"You...you really think I'm that smart?"

"Uh...yeah." Ashei tried to hide the small blush. She quickly changed the subject "I'm sorry that if I held you back. When I first I met you, you definitely didn't look like someone who was experienced with the outside world."

"I can't blame you for that, considering I got myself trapped in that snare."

"You were running for your life, I can't really put that against you. But if fighting isn't your suit, your bomb-making skills could be more useful. How did you know how to make them."

"You'll be surprised what you can find in books."

"I guess I haven't found those kinds."

"I never took you for a reader."

"Why? Cause I think with my sword than with my brain?"

"No NO! I didn't think of that at all! I just-" Shad stuttered, but was cut off by Ashei laughing.

"I'm just pulling your leg."

"Oh…Thank goodness."

"But…" Ashei started. "It sounded like you had more to say."

"It's not that I thought you were dumb. Most of the time I see you, you're training with your sword. I admit, I found myself watching you sometimes."

"You watch me train?"

"Yes…You truely are an excellent sword fighter. The way you move with your blade, why, I could see it as a form of dancing. You're certainly one of the best sword fighters in the rebellion."

Ashei didn't speak up at that moment. She didn't know how to respond. In the past, others had praised her swordplay, but not in the way Shad had described it. An idea then popped into her head.

"You know...if you want, I can help train you."

"Train me?"

"Help you become a better fighter. Or at least better defend yourself."

"My dagger isn't enough?" Shad pretended to sound offended.

"It's a start, but it's never a bad idea to learn how to use bigger weapons."

"How about we make a deal?" Shad suggested. "You help me become a better fighter. But...you must have reading sessions with me. Does that sound fair?"

"It's been a while since I read a good book."

"Which I have plenty of."

"Of course you do, Shad."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Ashei smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, everyone's dancing. Maybe we should join them?"

"I thought you said you weren't a party person?"

"But I do like dancing. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Oh, I…" Ashei stuttered. "I'm not a good dancer."

"Then I'll be happy to help you. What do you say?"

"...Sure."

The pair smiled at each other as they clasp hands. They got up from their spot and walk in to join with the crowd. Not far from where they were, Link watched them. The young man gave a smile as he watched the scholar & warrior woman joining the dancers.

"They do make a good pair, don't you think?" Zelda, who was sitting next to Link, spoke up.

"I believe so," Link agreed. "Where's Ilia, by the way.'

"I think she's hanging around with Sheik.

Zelda looked at the festive crowd and smiled. The smile shrank slowly as she looked on. "Seeing all these people being so happy, along with our friends...it reminds of how things used to be before. Don't you think?"

"It does," Link said.

"Do you think my parents are out there? Looking for us?"

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're doing just that."

"But we've haven't heard anything about my parent's whereabouts, not even rumors. Ilia believes that they're still alive. I want to too, but...sometimes I worry that they're-"

"We don't know if they are dead," Link added. "If they made it out, they'll scramble every inch of Hyrule just to look for you and Ilia. If aren't able too, then I'm sure we'll find them. I mean, we found the others. Until we're certain, all we can do is hope."

"Hope...It's the only thing we can do."

"And as long we stick together, we can do much more."

"You're right. Thanks."

The two friends looked at each other and smiled. They then looked over to the happy crowd, including those they knew. A sense of happiness and determination filled them. The crowd, including those they knew, were reminders of what they were fighting for. As long as they stick together, they can accomplish much more.

Goddess knows they're gonna need it for when the time to face Ganondorf comes.

* * *

 **Just a reminder that this story isn't dead. If I'm gonna be honest, its not really my first priority anymore. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it.**

 **On the plus side, my birthday was in April and I got Breath of the Wild as a present! Now I'm most likely going to add some characters from the game in this story (Though they won't appear much later...probably. We'll see.). Hopefully, the game will help increase my motivation to further write this story. That being said, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next chapter we'll see Ganondorf and his gang again.**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Happy Reading.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

King Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Aveil, Chancellor Cole, and several guards were gathered in the throne room. Several feet away from the throne was Vaati, who was on his knees, staring at the ground, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left. Towering over him was a very, unhappy Ganondorf.

"Do you know why you're here, Vaati?"

"Y-yes," Vaati replied, face still looking down on the ground.

"Do you really?" Vaati didn't reply. "Ghirahim, could you care to explain why Vaati is in this position?"

"Certainly." Ghirahim stepped foward. "Lord Vaati, in less than an hour, you manage to lose many of our soldiers, have our weapons production destroyed, lost many slaves, and our control over the Lake Hylia region to the rebels. Should I also add your humiliating arrival to this castle as well? I must say, arriving here tied to a horse and gagged isn't exactly what I call a grand entrance."

"That's quite enough, Ghirahim." Ganondorf returned his attention to Vaati. "Now Vaati, I am not mad at what we lost. I'm mad on how all of this could've been prevented and you took no such measures. Care to explain how the rebels manage to achieve their victory?"

"They-they got the best of me!" Vaati tried his best to remain calm.

"I'm not so sure about that," Aveil had spoken up. "I looked over the layout plans of the camp. There seemed to be no effort on fortifying the exterior."

"I figured that since the slaves were locked up on the island, there was no need for that. I thought the watchtower would be enough."

"But you could've at least gotten some guards to patrol the outside of the camp to make sure no one could get inside in the first place. Yet, you made no such effort to prevent any sort of intruders. Is there an explanation for this?"

"I-I…" Vaati stuttered.

"We're waiting for your answer. Or I should make you answer?" Ghirahim threatened.

"I baited them." Vaati look at them, trying to hide his uneasiness. "I wanted to be a part of his majesty's inner circle. I figured one way to do so was capture some rebels."

"So that's the reason for your failure? You purposely left the camp out in the open just so you can fulfill your own goals?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, my king. I deeply apologize for my incompetence. "

"Your apologies won't fix the consequences of your actions. You set yourself up for your humiliating defeat. And when you're humiliated, I'm humiliated." Ganondorf gave a deadly glare towards Vaati. "And that has severe consequences."

"It almost worked, I swear! I had them surrounded. My cannons pointing at them! Somehow...she managed to destroy them!"

"She?"

"A girl dressed in blue, mask covering half her face, shot an arrow at my cannons and blew them up."

"Preposterous! No archers arrow could do such a thing," Chancellor Cole reprimanded.

"I saw it happen right in front of me! I watched her shoot an arrow into a cannon and it blew up. Took out some soldiers in the process. And she wasn't the only one to do that. A boy in green managed to slice my other cannons with his sword-"

A dark aura of magic wrapped around Vaati as he was lifted from the ground and flew right into Ganondorf's grasp. His massive hand squeezes the man's throat, causing to slightly gag. Everyone in the throne room, even Ghirahim, was stunned by this sudden action by their king. They did not oppose and watched the scene play out.

"What boy in green?" Ganondorf hissed.

Vaati clawed his throat as he struggled to answer. "He-ack-he had a green tunic, along with a triangular stock cap of the same color. Around his eyes was a green mask. I think he maybe he's the green man from the rumors!"

Ganondorf then slowly released his grip on the man's neck and let him drop on the ground. The sound of Vaati desperately breath in air and coughing was the only thing heard in the now quiet room. The others look at Ganondorf very concerned as he stared into space.

"You're majesty, are you alright?" Aveil called to him.

Ganondorf ignored Aveil's question. "What else did he and the girl look like?"

"I think he looked to be a young adult. Had blonde hair and I think sapphire colored eyes. The girl looked around the same age and had brown hair. That's all I can remember," Vaati had explained.

"Hmm…"

"Shall I carry out the order, my king?" Ghirahim partially unsheathed his sword while Vaati looked at both at him and Ganondorf back to back. A nervous expression was on his face.

"No." Ganondorf looks over to Vaati. "Fortunately, I'm feeling really generous right now. And due to your previous track record, I'll let you live, Vaatti."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, your majesty!"

"However, that doesn't mean I will let this failure go unpunished. Until you have redeemed yourself for your incompetence, you will be put in charge of overseeing all of Castle Town's affairs. Including tax collection, managing the Castle Town guard, even putting drunks in jail cells. You will also remain within the walls of Castle Town. Any attempt to leave without my knowledge will have serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"But my king, I-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Ganondorf asked in a more threateningly matter.

"Yes, your majesty." Vaati bowed his head, bracing himself for whatever the king had next.

Ganondorf looked at the guards in the throne room. "Escort Vaati to his chambers. I will deal with him later."

The guards followed Ganondorf's command and went to Vaati's side and attempted to help him up. "I can still walk, you morons!" Vaati hastily got his feet and promptly left the throne. Once that was done, those who had remained in the throne room had started to discuss their next course in action.

"Do you think what he said is true?" Cole spoke up.

"Vaati may be a man of ambition, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's no liar."

"I afraid I have to agree with you on that, Ghirahim," Aveil spoke up. "If what Vaati said is true, then we're not dealing with a skilled bandit. The Insurgents have a new powerful member. If he could manage to liberate the camp, this may encourage the rebels to step up their strategy. They may become bolder and more successful. It might even inspire the citizens to do the same as well."

"Then he must be stopped! We can't have this hooligan running around and disturb what we have built," Cole exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with the Chancellor." Ghirahim looked over to Ganondorf. "What do you plan to do about this, your majesty?"

No response came from the Gerudo man. He had been partially listening to his minion's conversations. His mind had been elsewhere: Recalling an event in the past.

* * *

 _Many years ago…_

 _A young Ganondorf walked the halls of the Gerudo Town palace. He had been summoned and didn't know by who, but he had a good idea. He arrives at a door and entered. The room was empty, aside from two elderly Gerudo, twins specifically, that were both sitting on the same side of a table in the middle of the room. On the table's center was a glass orb. One was dressed in red while the other was dressed in blue._

 _"Koume, Kotake," Ganondorf greeted._

 _"Hello Ganondorf," said the Gerudo in red known as Koume._

 _"It's been such a long time, hasn't?" followed the Gerudo in blue also known as Kotake._

 _"About six months," Ganondorf stated. "But enough of that. Were you both successful?"_

 _The elderly twins looked at each other before they stuck their arms out and each one laid out their hands. In each of the twins palms were some very elegant looking gems. Koume had a green gem, while Kotake's was blue. Ganondorf's eyes widen in hope before he too pulled out his own gem, which is red. He put the red gem near the other two and they all made a small glow._

 _"At long last, we finally have them," Ganondorf muttered._

 _"The Stones of the Goddesses," Koume said._

 _"And according to legend, those who have the stones can enter the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce resides. I can finally claim it as mine at last!" He looked at the twins. "You both have done well. Have you located the temple where we can place these stones?"_

 _"We have…"_

 _"Excellent. I'll take the stones and I'll be one step closer to achieving my goal."_

 _Ganondorf attempted to take the gems from the twin's hands. To his surprise, the twins jerked their hands back, keeping the stones away from his grasp._

 _"Milord, before you go through with this, is this something you truly want?" Koume asked._

 _"Don't be so ridiculous. Of course I do."_

 _"You must understand that achieving power as great as this comes with a price," Kotake said._

 _"You both are going on this again? Ever since I've started this quest, you both have been nothing but skeptical. Do you both know why I'm doing this? I'm doing this so our people can have a future beyond this wasteland desert we call home! What is your problem?"_

 _Neither of the twins responded to his question. They both gave each other uneasy looks before Kotake finally responded._

 _"There is an old Hylian legend connected to the Triforce."_

 _Ganondorf raised his eyebrow. "What legend?"_

 _"Look into the ball and see for yourself."_

 _Ganondorf did what he was told and looked into the crystal ball. The twins moved their hands over the ball as an image started to form. Koume was the first to speak._

 ** _"This fair kingdom will fall underneath the control of the shadow of darkness for many years. Innocent lives will be shattered underneath this rule."_**

 _What appeared to be a castle had appeared in the glass ball. A dark cloud hovered over the structure and covered it in complete darkness. Kotake continued on_

 _ **"But do not lose hope. For one day, a young man dressed in green will arise to vanquish the darkness and bring light back to the kingdom."**_

 _The castle then vanished away and reveal a new image. It was a man, Hylian to be exact judging by the ears. His face was not shown, but he was dressed in a green tunic and had a matching stock cap. On his back looked to be a massive sword. The image then vanished, leaving Ganondorf confused._

 _"What does this all to do with the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked._

 _"When the three goddesses, Farore, Nayru, and Din created the Triforce they knew there would be others who would try to claim it. So they sealed it in the Sacred Realm for safe measures." Koume waved her hand over the glass ball. The image of the Triforce appeared in the glass ball. "But the goddesses knew even that wouldn't keep it safe forever. So they took great measures."_

 _"What measures?"_

 _"They cast a spell on the Triforce. Those who lay their hand on the Triforce will only cause it to separate."_

 _The image of the Triforce was seen splitting apart. The top triangle stayed in place, while the two on the bottom had split away. Kotake then explained more details._

 _"One part of the Triforce will stick to the one who touched it. The other two find hosts of their own. That way the one who tries forcibly steal the Triforce would not get the whole thing. It is also said that the goddess passed their message to the Sheikah tribe as a way to warn others of what would happen if they wanted to take the Triforce for themselves, which ultimately became the legend we are telling you about."_

 _"Where would the other pieces go?"_

 _"As the story goes, the Triforce is made of three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The legend goes that the one who casts the shadow of darkness is said to be the host of Power. The man in green, the one who is said to slay the darkness, will be the host of Courage," Kotake explained._

 _"Now do you see why we're wary of this?" Koume spoke up._

 _Ganondorf didn't respond to that. He took in his elder's words and thought about them. Part of him believes what they had said was nonsense. But the twins were hardly ever wrong and wouldn't mention this if it wasn't serious. After all, there are some truths in legends._

 _"Do you know who will be Courage's host?" Ganondorf asked_

 _"It does not say." Koume paused. "But there's something you should know."_

 _Kotake spoke up. "The one who gains the Triforce of Power will have instant access to it. The Triforce of Courage, however, is a tricky one. The one who hosts it must unlock the power themselves. There's no way they could they know they have it unless they trigger its awakening."_

 _"So it's possible that they may never unlock it at all?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Could I still claim both Courage and Wisdom even after they separated?"_

 _"Possibly...The only way to do so if for the hosts to give up their piece to you, or you have to kill them."_

 _That answer at least put Ganondorf a bit at ease. That didn't stop another question from eating him."...What about Wisdom?"_

 _"Not much is said about Wisdom," Koume stated. "The legend doesn't mention what role Wisdom will play, or if they even have any role at all."_

 _"But we do know that Wisdom will take the host of a member of the royal family of Hyrule should it ever break off from the other pieces. A princess to be exact." Kotake put her hand over the ball and the royal symbol appeared._

 _No words came out of Ganondorf's mouth as he looked into it he crystal ball. Koume's voice took him out his trance._

 _"If you still want to go through with this, then we won't stop you. We are just warning you of the potential consequences."_

 _A thoughtful look came over Ganondorf as he quickly took in that revelation. Just several months ago, King Daphnes of Hyrule had recently married. It wouldn't be too long before an heir was made. If he were to claim the Triforce now, it could be possible that Wisdom would claim Daphnes' child._ _Maybe...just maybe he could use Wisdom for his own will. And maybe use them against Courage, should its host unlock their potential. They can be unstoppable together._

 _"I've spent too long planning this. I will not let some silly little legend stop me. And it's like you both said, there's a high chance the host of Courage may never unlock his power. Even if he did, I would have the Triforce of Power with me. As for Wisdom...I can handle that as well. If I claim the Triforce now, then Wisdom could very well take host with the king's child."_

 _"What if the King and Queen figure out your intentions?"_

 _"Then I will take them out of the equation. I've been planning to do it anyway, for my own reasons." Ganondorf paused and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing on. "Should the 'hero' ever arise I will deal with them and take Courage and Wisdom as my own. Whether they do it willingly or not."_

* * *

"You're majesty!"

Aveil's voice is what snapped Ganondorf out of the past and back into reality. He faced back to his allies, who looks were a mix of concern and odd.

"What should we do about the man in green?" Aveil asked.

It had only taken Ganondorf several long seconds before had his answer. "I want the guards to keep their eyes ears open around. I want every lead, no matter how obscure it is, to be looked into."

"It will be done, sire," Ghirahim said.

"Aveil, have Nabooru order commissions on wanted posters on the man in green. I'll put a bounty on his. Let the reward be fifty thousand rupees. And I want him alive as well."

"Should we do the same for his female accomplice as well?"

"Yes. Offer the same award for her as well. Anyone with any information is to come forward. If they withheld it they will be put under arrest. They both may be the link to take down The Insurgents once and for all."

"We will get everything in order, your majesty," Ghirahim stated.

"You have our word," Aveil followed.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

All three bowed to their king and exited the throne room. Ganondorf was alone with nothing but his thoughts. He once again recalled that day many years ago where Koume and Kotake told him of the legend and the man in the green tunic. Could it be possible that this man in green is the one to take him down?

Had the twins not died to old age years ago, he would've asked them that. But he couldn't and all he had was the testimony of his loyal minion. Deep down he hopes that this man Vaatti was talking about was only dressed like that in order to scare him. After all, Ganondorf couldn't feel any other presence of the Triforce. Regardless if he really is the host of Courage, Ganondorf will personally find out for himself. Hopefully take down The Insurgents in the process as well. If not him, then perhaps the maiden in blue that accompanied him may help as well.

Either way, he wants them taken down.

* * *

In a different part of the castle, Nabooru was in her chambers cleaning a Scimitar, a Gerudo weapon, and a lard rounded shield with a jewel in the center. These weapons were not hers but once belonged to her late mother. Unlike most Scimitars the Gerudo would use, her mothers was bigger and had a gold color, earning the name Golden Scimitar. They haven't been in action since her mother's sudden death years ago. Now they were displayed in Nabooru's room where she would keep them well cared for.

Once the scimitar and shield were soon clean, Nabooru placed them back on the wall. Below them was a picture of her mother, Neanatu. This display was her own personal memorabilia of her mother.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm coming." Nabooru went to her door and open it to see a familiar face. "Aveil?"

"Sav'aaq, Nabooru. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. I just finished cleaning my mother's weapons."

"Ah, I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"You have been given a new assignment by King Ganondorf." Aveil gave a slip of paper to Nabooru.

Nabooru reads it. "A commission on wanted posters?"

"Yes. The perpetrators that been stealing from the guards for the past several weeks had just struck a serious blow on our weapon productions in Lake Hylia. Everything you need to know is on there. His Majesty expects the job to be done within the week. Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can."

"I'll leave to your work."

"Wait!" Nabooru shouted before Aveil could walk away.

"Is there something else you need?"

"I just want to ask how you've been. We haven't spent time together in a while."

"We haven't? I swore we did recently. Maybe several months ago."

"Actually it's been over a year now."

"Oh. Guess I've been so busy, I lost track of time."

"That happens. Listen, maybe later we could hang out."

"I would like too, Nabooru, but I'm really busy. Maybe we can do so later?"

"Sure...we can."

"Okay. I'll see you around. Sav'orq."

Nabooru just stood as she watched Aveil walk down the hallway and out of her view.

 _"It would be so easy to believe that, if only you haven't said that before like the other times you said that."_

This wasn't the first time Aveil had promised to spend time with Nabooru later. So many times Nabooru had tried to reignite the friendship she once had with Aveil. But each time like the last always had the same result, with Aveil giving a promise she never kept up with. The words Pipit has spoken not too long ago echoed through her mind.

 _..if she rather wants to be more focused on her work, then I definitely think you're better off without her._

Nabooru still cling with hope that they one day will reconnect. But as the days go on, it had become harder to hope and must easier to believe Pipit's words.

* * *

 _Several Days Later..._

Since the time Ganondorf had become king, the castle had seen many changes. The royal gardens were the one place that reamained the same since Daphnes' time. As odd as it was, Ganondorf like the royal gardens. Growing up in the desert, the only plants he had ever seen were cacti and some oasis trees. Up until he first arrived in Hyrule many years ago, Ganondorf had never seen a field of grass, or even a small bush.

The gardens also served a nice place to relax and clear his mind. It had only been a few days since Ganondorf had lost his control of Lake Hylia to the mysterious rebel Vaati had told him about. Gripped in his hands were two wanted posters. They were shipped in just this morning and Ganondorf had ordered them to be set up around town and to the nearby villages almost immediately. Ganondorf reminded himself to thank Nabooru for getting the job done. The two posters he had kept for himself could not leave his eyes. One had the man in green and the other was the blue maiden that was with him.

Not much could be said about the girl other than what Vaati had told. She appeared to be the same age as the man, a seemingly skilled archer and wore tight blue clothes that resemble Sheikah attire. Ganondorf doesn't believe the theory that she was a member of the Sheikah tribe, seeing that there were no tribe marks on her. Perhaps it was just someone who took inspiration from them. Aside from Impa and her rumored protege, most of the Sheikah were gone. Ganondorf made sure of that.

The man in green, on the other hand, is who Ganondorf was the most concern with. The picture of him on the wanted poster was the same exact description that Koume and Kotake had shown him all those years ago. Could this man be the one who was destined to kill him? That was the question that been rattling in Ganondorf's head.

Leaves rustling from nearby bushes had startled him. This alarmed Ganondorf because he was sure no one else was in the gardens. "Hello?" No one answer him. Wanting to ease down the paranoia, Ganondorf went to the direction of the noise. When he looked on the other side of the hedge to where he believed the noise came from, he saw nothing. A footstep was heard directly behind Ganondorf, so he pulled out his sword and pointed at the perp.

"Your majesty!" A young guard lifted his hands in the air, Ganondorf's sword pointed at his chest.

"My apologies. My ears must've deceived me." Ganondorf sheathed his sword. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Pipit Erhard, sire."

"What brings you here?"

"Just doing my assigned patrol."

"Have you seen or heard anything?"

"No."

"Very well. Carry on."

Pipit bowed and walk away from Ganondorf, quite quickly. Something about that conversation had just felt so tense. Like he was going to be killed if he said the wrong thing. Pipit brushed those feelings aside and continue on with his patrol. The royal gardens were indeed very nice, but he lost that wow factor after patroling this area about several dozen times. It's not that Pipit didn't like being part of the royal guard. It's what he cannot do that he hates.

When he and Karane joined several years ago, they did it to one thing: To help others in need. It was a desire they always had since they were children. When the opportunity to join the royal guard had come, they both accepted without hesitation. They were in a position where they could help others in need

Unfortunately, they haven't really gotten the opportunity to do so. The faction of the guard that Pipit and Karane are part of goes are far as Castle Town. The higher factions go beyond the walls of city, doing their part to keep Hyrule safe from danger. Karane doesn't seem mind, but it wasn't enough for Pipit. He dreamed that one day he'll go out there and help protect Hyrule. But until that day comes, he was stuck here. On the bright side, at least he has his close friend Karane, and Nabooru.

"AUGH!"

A loud shout broke Pipit out of his thoughts and he quickly ran towards the sound. What he saw was Ganondorf on the ground on one knee. Sticking out of his back was an arrow.

Pipit ran to the king's side."King Ganondorf! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." To Pipit's amazement, Ganondorf got on his feet and pulled the arrow out of his back. Not once did he flinch in pain.

"I need help! The king's been attacked!" Pipit shouted.

Soon a dozen guards came to the scene in the garden. Among them was Karane. "Pipit! What happened?"

"Someone shot an arrow at the king."

"I want this whole area swept and the castle put on lockdown," Ganondorf instructed. "Find who did this!"

As Pipit did a quick glance around, he noticed something on the castle parapets. It was a masked figure.

"Up there! The walls." Pipit shouted as pointed the direction. But in doing so caused the figure to run away. "Stop right there!" Pipit ran towards the wall started to climb on it till he reached the top. Karane rolled her eyes before she too pursues the chase, in a different direction.

Pipit continues his chase on the castle parapets and soon caught up with the would-be-assassin. While They kept on running, Pipit kept shouting at the figure.

"I only want to talk!"

The assassin quickly stop and turn to shot an arrow at Pipit, who quickly dodged it. More arrows were shot at him until Pipit was forced to duck down. The assassin took that moment to run away, only to stop when he saw Karane blocking his path. She pointed her sword at him.

"Halt!"

The assassin reached for an arrow, but realize he was out them. Knowing that he wasn't armed, Pipit and Karane slowly closed in on him.

"Don't make this harder on you than it already is," Pipit said.

"In the name of King Ganondorf, surrender," Karane commanded.

"Ganondorf is no king! He's nothing but a murderer who stole the throne with the Hylian Royal Family's blood!" The assassin spewed.

"I don't know where you get those stories, but that's certainly not true!" Pipit retorted. "The old king was murdered by bandits, and his wife and daughter were kidnapped and later killed a year later during a rescue attempt."

"Lies! It was Ganondorf who killed them! He sits at their throne, exploits the kingdom, and destroys and enslaves families! Surely you must see that!"

"The only thing we see is someone who attempted to assassinate the king," Karane retorted.

The assassin knew he was trapped. There was only one other way to escape and he knew this. It didn't take a second for Pipit and Karane realize what he was doing as the assassin stood on the ledge. Thirty feet below him was the castle courtyard.

"Don't do it," Pipit called out to him.

"You two are traitors and a disgrace...I, for one, am loyal to the true crown. LONG LIVE THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

That was the last thing the assassin said before he fell backward. Both Pipit and Karane ran to try to catch him but it was too late. They can only watch as the man land on the ground with a loud thump and saw a splatter of blood exit out of him. They stood frozen in place as they watch guards on the ground rush to the body while the servants scream in shock at the horrible scene. One guard leaned down to check the body. When he looked up at them, his expression made it clear that the man is indeed dead.

* * *

The hours since the assassination attempt of Ganondorf and the assassin's suicide had been somewhat chaotic. While the royal guard had dealt with their own investigation, Pipit and Karane had been taken aside for questioning since they both pursued the chase. They both standing outside of the throne waiting to give their statement to the royal court. They were still shaken up from the suicide from earlier. Up until this point, they had never witness anything like what happened earlier.

"Pipit? Karane?" They looked up to see Nabooru heading towards them in a hurry. "Are you guys okay? I heard some tried to kill the king."

"We're both fine. So is King Ganondorf," Karane answered.

"What happened?"

"Someone shot an arrow at the king. We both try to catch him but…" Pipit paused. "He killed himself."

"Sa'oten…" Nabooru's eyes widen by the revelation. "You guys going to be okay?"

"We're still a bit shook up, but it'll pass," Karane assure.

The large doors to the throne opened and a guard's head stuck out. "Pipit, Karane. They're ready for you."

"Thanks, Shiro." Pipit said as the three of them watch the doors fully opened and revealed the throne room. "Let's get this done."

All three walked into the throne room, with Nabooru not far behind them. Ganondorf with sitting on the throne, a bandage was around his torso, but look unfazed otherwise. Ghirahim and Aveil were each standing one side of the throne, and Chancellor Cole was standing near the base. The two guards and Gerudo bowed once they reached their spot.

"Nabooru. How unexpected for you to join us," Ganondorf spoke up.

"I wish to be in support of my friends, and to see how you are doing, your majesty. If I'm not needed and then I'll leave."

"That won't be necessary. You're welcome to be here. You may all rise." Ganondorf watched the three stood to their feet. "Right then, on to business."

Ghirahim and Aveil descended down the throne steps and towards the two knights. In events such as these, Pipit and Karane stood still, arms behind their back, speak only when they're spoken, and must give full direct eye contact.

"State your names and occupation, please," Aveil said.

"Pipit Erhard of the royal guard, milady."

"Karane Bellamy, also of the royal guard, milady."

Aveil started pacing in front of them. "You are both here to give a statement of what had transpired today. Any information that you do not mention will be considered withholding evidence, which there will be consequences for." Aveil looks at them. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both said.

With that done, Aveil stepped back and let Ghirahim do his part. "Sir Pipit, where were you this afternoon?"

"I was doing my assigned patrol in the gardens. I bumped into King Ganondorf just before the attack."

"I can confirm that," Ganondorf added.

"Did you see anything suspicious beforehand?" Ghirahim asked.

"No. Everything was quiet as normal. Just after I walked away, I heard the king scream. I rushed over to him and saw the arrow in his back. I called for help and several other guards had come. Karane was among them."

"Is this true?" Ghirahim looked at Karane as he asked.

"Yes, sir. My patrol route was close to the scene," Karane answered.

"What happened next?" Ghirahim return his attention to Pipit.

"As everyone was tending to the king, I saw the assassin on the walls and I pursue him."

"The guards at the scene said that you climbed up the walls when you started that chase. Why risk injury for that?"

"I couldn't risk him getting away. He just made an attempt on the king's life."

"I see. And you, Karane, also decided to pursue the chase?"

"Yes."

"What happened when you got to him?" Ghirahim was now looking at both of them.

"We both caught up to him and had him cornered."

"We attempted to talk some sense in order to get him to surrender. He would not listen and he...chose to take his own life rather than submit to questioning," Karane concluded.

"Is that all?"

Karane was hesitant to say her next statement. "The assassin, before he died, said some...interesting words."

"What words, exactly? Ganondorf asked.

"He said that you took the throne with the old royal family's blood. That you exploit the kingdom and destroy families."

A thoughtful look came across Ganondorf's. The way he stared down at Pipit and Karane had them, admittedly, somewhat intimidated. That did not show that.

"Did you believe his words?" Ganondorf asked.

"No," Pipit answered.

"What reason do we have to believe his words?" Karane followed.

"Is there anything else to note?" Ganondorf ignored the previous question.

"No, your majesty. That's everything."

"Very. Chancellor Cole, write a public statement that a member of The Insurgents made an attempt on my life but failed and the assassin paid with his own."

"Your majesty that's not exactly true-!"

"You do not speak until your king speaks to you," Ghirahim hissed at Pipit.

"Is there something you want to say?" Ganondorf stared at Pipit. Karane came to her friend's defense.

"What Pipit was saying that we looked over the evidence brought by those involved with the investigation. Nothing indicates that the assassin was a member of The Insurgents."

Ganondorf's stare hardened. Enough to make the pair feel a bit intimated. They didn't dare show and listened to the Gerudo man.

"Let me tell you both something. What do The Insurgents want?"

"...They want you off the throne," Karane said.

"And what did that assassin want?"

"You dead," Pipit added.

"Exactly. No matter how they do it, they both want me not be king. Anyone who wants me off the throne is a traitor like The Insurgents. In my point of view, all traitors are members of The Insurgents and therefore will be treated the same. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sire," Pipit agreed, hiding the disagreement in his voice.

"We do. We apologize," Karane spoken up.

"Very well. If there's nothing to bring up, you both are free to go. I believe you've been through enough for today."

"Thank you, your majesty."

The young guards bowed to their monarch before leaving the throne room, Nabooru trailing behind them. Everyone else stood and watched them leave.

"Do you believe them when they say they didn't believe the assassin's words?" Ghirahim said.

"They seem truthful enough," Ganondorf stated.

"They questioned your decision-"

"Which they backed down once I gave my explanation. Their job is to follow my orders, not question them. They better stick to that, for their own sakes. We know what happens to people who oppose us." Ganondorf had his eyes right on Nabooru as she left the throne room.

* * *

"You guys want to go to Telma's? I'll pay," Nabooru offered.

"That's really nice of you, Nab, but we're just really tired. It's been a long day," Karane said.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Pipit retorted.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, but if you guys need anything, I'll be here," Nabooru said.

"Thank you, Nab. Uh, Sav'saaba…Is that right?"

"That depends, are you going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You're close, but its 'Sav'orr'. Sav'saaba means 'good evening'."

"Darn!" Pipit exclaimed while Karane giggled. "One of these days I'll get it right."

"Sav'orr you two," Nabooru stated.

"Sav'orr to you as well," Karane replied.

The trio then parted ways. Pipit and Karane headed for their barracks. As they walked, Karane noticed the distraught expression on her friend's face. She touched his arm to get his attention.

"You alright, Pipit?"

"Of course I am. Its just...I'm not sure if can agree with King Ganondorf telling the public that the assassin was a member of The Insurgents."

Karane looked her friend with understatement. She didn't agree with it either, but it was the king's decision. She knew Pipit was the type of person who really cared about what was right. She guessed that he might have a harder time letting it go.

"I don't agree with it either, but it is the king's orders. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing."

"Maybe...But I can't stop thinking about what the assassin said, though. Where on earth did he get those words from?"

"He probably only said those words just to let our guard down."

Pipit took a deep breath as he places his palm on his face. "Why I am even considering the possibility of the assassin being right about something?"

"It's been a difficult day. Your head is probably not thinking straight."

"You're probably right. A good night sleep might help that."

Karane smiled at her friend as they continue to walk to their own respective rooms. Pipit mentally scolded himself for questioning the king, yet he still couldn't shake away Ganondorf's decision. But who is he and Karane are to question it? They're soldiers after all. Soldiers who are supposed to do what they are ordered to do. And good soldiers follow orders.

* * *

 **"Good soldiers follow orders" Where have I heard that phrase before...? *glances over to Star Wars***

 **Hey guys, hope you all been doing well. I'm currently in the process of revising and editing my previous chapters. I've got some of them done already, but its still a long way to go. Anyways...**

 **Just a reminder that this fic takes place in its own universe. Meaning it's not connected to any of the timelines. There may be a reference now and again, but that's it. I know some of the lore here may be different from the main games, so just though I remind you. It may also explain why some characters act differently from their canon counterparts. If they appear to be out of character.**

 **Some things to note about the last names I've given Pipit and Karane.**

 **Pipit's last name 'Erhard' originated from German (I think) which means 'honorable'. I thought it would be fitting since his character in Skyward Sword is said to have a strong sense of honor. I thought it would be nice to bring that aspect in this fic.**

 **Karane's last name 'Bellamy' originates from French that means 'beautiful friend'. Originally I was going to use a last name that meant traditional since Karane is said to be a conservative, but I couldn't find anything related to that. So I went with this option since she's very popular among her male peers in Skyward Sword. Plus, she is pretty.**

 **I just hope they sound Zelda enough, but moving on.**

 **I've put in the Gerudo languages from Breath of Wild (Really loving the game!).**

 **Sav'aaq- Good day**

 **Sav'orq- Farewell**

 **Sa'oten- Good Heavens**

 **Sav'saaba-Good Evening**

 **Sav'orr-Good Night**

 **Next chap is back to the good side.**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Happy Reading.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Almost a month had passed since the...incident with the assassin. After several weeks, things went back normal.

Almost normal.

Over the past several weeks, Ganondorf had been hauled up on training in his swordplay whenever he didn't have his royal duties, and he had become somewhat paranoid. In all his years of being king, he was no stranger of people trying to kill him. This kind of thing was expected after killing the previous monarchs, but never once did it happen in the walls of the castle. The false sense of security overcome him and he was caught off guard. Even though he knew a simple arrow wouldn't kill him, he vowed that an incident like this would ever happen again. He became obsessed with improving the his security. Making sure that whatever place he was at, guards would be at every corner. It had come to the point where it started to affect his health, physically and mentally. Under the advice of royal court, Ganondorf decided to go to Termina on a diplomatic trip, but also help him relax.

Ganondorf was in the courtyard as his luggage was being loaded into a carriage. With him was Aveil, who had planned to tag along as his personal bodyguard. Also in the courtyard was Ghirahim and Nabooru, who were there to give their send-offs.

"I assure you, your majesty, that I will take of everything while you're in Termina," Ghirahim assured

"We'll do everything to ensure that it stays that way, my king," followed Nabooru, not noticing the stink eye given by Ghirahim. He only lost his attention once Ganondorf started speaking

"Very well. Ghirahim, I trust you to watch over any affairs the kingdom have. If something important comes up that involves me, try to hold it off until I return. I also entrust Chancellor Cole and Nabooru to help you when you need it."

"You have my word, sire. I'll even keep an eye on Vaati. Make sure he's doing his job rather than visiting a brothel."

"Very well. If there isn't anything else to discuss, then I will go. I should be back next week."

"Have a good trip in Termina, your majesty." Nabooru bowed to him, followed by Ghirahim.

"Thank you, Nabooru. Farewell, both of you."

Ganondorf stepped into the carriage followed by Aveil, who didn't notice Nabooru waving goodbye to her as well. Both Nabooru and Ghirahim stood and watch the carriage leave until it was out of view. They both then walked back inside the castle.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Ghirahim?" Nabooru broke the silence.

"Yes...Check on Vaati to see what he has to report."

"Anything else to do after that?

"Make sure some part of the castle is clean, or something…"

"King Ganondorf said that you could help you with your duties."

"And shall ask for it when I need it," Ghirahim answered with more irritation. "Besides, most of my duties are more intense and require my full attention. While I'm doing that, someone's gotta to make sure the castle is still in order for when the king comes back."

"I...I guess," Nabooru answered.

"Good. Glad to see you understand. Now go on and do...whatever you do."

Ghirahim walked down the hall, leaving Nabooru alone. Truth to be told, she wasn't sure if she felt complimented, or hurt by Ghirahim's statement. This wasn't the first time this had occurred. Nabooru always suspected that Ghirahim had a dislike towards her, as far as her memory goes. They both had different ways to handle things, which was probably the reason why. If a problem were to occur, Nabooru would want it to resolve it peacefully while Ghirahim would do it the aggressive way. He always loathed the peaceful way.

But neither she nor Ghirahim could change each other's ways, no matter how hard they wanted too. She still respects his ways of handling things. She wasn't sure if Ghirahim does the same.

* * *

After a while, Nabooru decided to leave the castle. There was one place she likes to visit whenever she needed to get out of the castle. Near the edge of Castle Town was the cathedral. Aside from her bedroom and royal gardens, the cathedral was the one place Nabooru like to visit. It was a quiet place where some gather to ask the goddesses for their blessings for whatever they desire.

When Nabooru was a little girl, she and her mother, Neanatu often visited the building. It was their own special mother-daughter activity they did once a week. They would pray in the cathedral, play and have a picnic in the gardens. Sometimes, Neanatu would tell her stories about Hyrule. Nabooru always remembers her mother being very into Hylian culture. All of that had ceased when the day Neanatu died. Even then, Nabooru would try to visit at least once in a while.

Nabooru soon arrived at the building in question. The Cathedral was a huge building, pretty much dwarfing at the other buildings in castle town. Outside of the cathedral was a lush grove.

The inside was no different. The walls were well-carved stones. A long red carpet layer down the middle of the structure. At the end was a statue of three women each holding the legendary Triforce. People who come here typically pray there

The young Gerudo made her way to the end and stood before the statue. She got on her knees, clasped her hands together and begin praying.

 _"Farore, Nayru, Din. It's me Nabooru. I have come to ask you to watch over King Ganondorf and Aveil while they journey to Termina. The last couple of weeks hadn't been the same since the incident with the assassin. I hope that they both stay safe and things here goes as well."_

That should be the end of the prayers. It was what Nabooru taking a deep breath, she continues on.

 _"I also came to ask for something else…Mother always told me to be thankful for what I have. I should be. I live in a castle, surrounded by riches, and I'm a faithful servant to the king. And yet, despite all that, I feel like I don't belong here. Ganondorf, despite somewhat raising me, seems to hold me back Ghirahim clearly doesn't like me. Chancellor Cole and Vaati barely acknowledge me most of the time. And Aveil is well...Aveil. I know I have Pipit and Karane. They're good friends. But sometimes I feel like I'm dragging them down with me."_

Nabooru stopped her praying. Momentarily, she looked up at the statue. All three of which have unreadable expressions. She resumed her praying.

 _"All I ask is this: Is my destiny here, or out there?"_

She waited for some kind of response. And waited. And waited. And waited…

Nothing was heard. Her words had fallen deaf even towards the three deities. Feeling as there was nothing else to do, Nabooru stood up and proceeded to the exit. Before she did, she bumped into a person. A big rounded man to be exact. Nabooru knew who he is.

"Rauru?"

"Hello, Nabooru."

Rauru is the priest and caretaker of the cathedral. Nabooru had known Rauru since she was a child. He was a close friend of her mother. He was around his late 70's-early 80's, dressed in a large robe that was red and orange. He wore a split necklace that had the left half of bird. It had engraved words that said 'Live'. What the other half or who had it was unknown to Nabooru.

"How you've been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been doing fine. Been busy helping out around the castle. The king left for Termina this morning."

"And I take you're here to ask the goddesses to watch over him?"

"You can say that," She paused. "Rauru, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you ever feel...lost. Like you don't know what to do with your life?"

Rauru gave a thoughtful look. "When I was young, I didn't know what I wanted to be. I had several ideas, none of which suited me. In the end, I knew this is where I feel content. I wanted to help others understand the words of the goddesses and how they could use them in their lives."

"What did it felt like when you realize this is what you're meant to do?"

"It's a feeling with a mixture of emotions. I felt joy, relief, and satisfaction." Rauru gave a look to her. "May I ask why you're asking me this?"

"Sometimes I wonder if this where I'm meant to be. To serve the king."

"Here some advice that should help. The road you seek is not on a map. It is explored only by you. In the end, only you can find your path of destiny."

Nabooru gave a smile. "That sounds like helpful advice. Thank you." Nabooru looked out through the stained glass windows. "I probably should head back. It was good to see you again, Rauru."

"Same thing to you. Do try to come by again soon."

"I plan too."

* * *

It was common for members of the royal guard to be out in Castle Town during their off hours. 'Telma's Place' was a notable spot. Not many come during the day, but it becomes a popular place to wind down after a hard days work. Several members of the royal guard had chosen this spot for such an affair. This particular group was just wrapping up and were about to head out. One of the members headed to one of their own who was at the bar.

"Hey Shiro, we're about to head out. You coming?"

"I'm gonna stick around for a little while. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Suit yourself."

The soldier walks away and soon left with the rest of his friends. Shiro still remained at the bar stool. With his soldier friends gone, the bar had become quieter

"Another drink, soldier?" A young woman with dark skin and orange hair from behind the bar counter approached Shiro with a bottle in her hand. "The usual?"

"You know me, Midna." Shiro took the bottle and drank out it.

"How's life in the castle?"

"His royal highness left for Termina this morning, so things have quieter at the castle. Quieter than has been for the past month since the...incident. "

"Sounds like you've been working hard." Midna gave a mischievous smile.

Shiro smile back at her. "That's the life of a royal guard. How are things here?"

"Same old. Serving drinks and food, dealing with drunk morons, some of them perverted. All that good stuff."

"And you say I work to hard." Shiro reaches in his shirt and pulls out a small bag, and a folded piece paper that he put the bag on top of. "Someone hardworking like you deserves a...tip." He slides the materials to Midna. She took the small bag and paper.

"I appreciate your generosity, soldier."

"Give Telma my regards?"

"Will do. You have a good night now."

Shiro took one more drink from his bottle before it emptied. He got up from the bar counter and left the building. Midna stuck around for a bit longer cleaning the counter. When she was done, she quick glances around the bar to make sure no one was watching. Once she was in the clear, she opened the piece of paper and read it. A small smile grew on her face before she went to the back room.

* * *

 _The Next Day... Insurgent Base Camp._

The fighting yard was a place at the camp where the camp's inhabitants could test their skills in combat. Some people do stop by and watch those who spar. Other occasions the training yard would become a place for entertainment for those living at the camp for a particular spar that had captured the populace's interest.

Ilia had been walking around when she noticed a good amount of people gathering around the training yard. Curious got to her and she followed them. In the midst of the small crowd, she found Zelda.

"Zelda?"

"Hi Ilia."

"What's going on over here?"

"Shad and Ashei are going duel each. She's been training him for weeks, and she's testing him today." Zelda had explained. "By the way, where were you all morning?"

"Oh, that. I…I was..."

"She was with Shiek all morning." Malon walked to the two girls.

"Malon!" Ilia blushes.

"What? Nothing wrong with that. Unless that blush of your says otherwise." Ilia didn't even respond to that. "Where is he anyway?"

"Impa summoned him. And yes, I was hanging out with him. There's no problem with that. No need to make a big deal out of it."

"No need defensive about it," Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with having a little crush," Malon added.

Ilia's expression change to one similar to a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Then it had swiftly changed to when she admitted defeat.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little." Ilia lifted her other hand, sticking her fingers out as if she was squeezing a grape with them.

"Aw. My baby sis has a little crush," Zelda teased like the big sister she is. "This is cuter than when you had a crush on Link."

"How you'd know about that?!"

"One, it was painfully obvious at the time. Two, you once left your diary open on your bed. I think you wrote something about Link's 'nice abs'."

Malon snorted a bit as Ilia's face went even redder.

"I was twelve and on the brink of puberty! Excuse me if my hormones weren't exactly straight at the time."

"We're not judging. Everyone gets a crush," Zelda said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Malon agree.

"I know. But if you tell anyone, especially Sheik or Link, I will use my crossbow on you both," Ilia playfully threaten.

"Your secret is safe with us, baby sister," Zelda assured.

Ilia then gave a smirk. "Since we're on the topic of crushes, why not we talk about you and Link?"

"Oooh! I like to hear that," Malon said.

"I-uh... Oh look, there he is!"

The other two girls look to see Zelda was pointing at Link, who was coming up to them. Floating beside his head was Navi.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Crushes," Malon replied.

Link arched his eyebrow. "We're in the middle of a civil war, and you three are talking about crushes?"

"Would you rather have the daily reminder that this country is ruled by a psychotic tyrant?" Zelda brought up.

"...I guess you have a good point."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I was-"

"Wait for us, Link!"

Coming up behind Link was Talo who ran up to him. Following behind the boy was Malo, Beth, and Colin. Zelda gave a small wave.

"Hi kids, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see the duel, but our parents were busy. Link offered to take us," Talo said.

"I don't know what our parents were busy about," Beth brought up.

Link's expression change to a somber look. He can see the curious look on Zelda's face. She probably knew what he was thinking, but didn't bring up. Not with the children here. Thankfully he didn't need to make up an excuse to the children to leave.

"Hey Link. I think I saw Saria in the front. Can we go talk to her?" Talo asked.

"As long you all stick together."

"Thanks, Link." Talo quickly ran off.

"Keep your shirt on. She's not going anywhere," Malo yelled out as he followed his brother.

Link looks over to Beth and Colin. "Can you two keep an eye on him?"

"We will, Link," Colin said.

"You can count on us," Beth said.

The other two children then went in the direction their two friends had gone, leaving Link with the three girls.

"Talo seems to take a liking to Saria," Zelda brought up.

"You could say that." Link gave a knowing smile.

"Everything alright with their parents?"

Link took a deep breath before answering. "Beth's parents had another...episode this morning."

There was no explanation needed for Zelda, Ilia, and even Malon to understand what Link had meant. It had been about a month since the other Ordon villagers had been rescued from the Lake Hylia labor camp. Their torture maybe over, but the memory of the horrors they had to deal with during the two months they were there had remained. There had been several incidents this month where Fado, his father, Beth or Talo's parents would have a sudden flashback and needed to be calm down, mostly by Rusl and Uli. Impa and several members of the camp had also helped them out, due to having similar experiences.

What's makes this even worse is that the Ordon children couldn't fully understand the situation. When they asked, Link and Zelda told them, leaving out the more graphic...details, that the adults have very bad memories and they have sudden moments where they relive those memories. While the children might understand the basic idea, it was still was a confusing topic. Nonetheless, they never further pressed the subject.

"I remember Fado telling me what went on at that camp. It must be very hard for them to move on after dealing with such traumatic experiences," Malon brought up. "I can't even imagine…"

"We'll help them get through this. They're our people. They need us," Link said.

"We're a community. And in some ways, a family," Zelda mentioned. "Kinda like here."

"I think they're in good hands," Malon said.

"Look. Shad and Ashei are coming out," Ilia stated.

Everyone turned their attention on the training yard. The young warrior and scholar made their way to the center. They were both wearing protective gear since they were using real swords. Auru had come along to act as a referee.

"This is no competition. This will determine how much you've improved and what you need to improve on, Shad. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Alright. Whenever you two are ready."

Ashei look over to the crowd on the sides. "Didn't expect an audience."

"It's not every day a scholar goes against one of the best sword fighters in The Insurgents," Shad mention. "Which you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere on the battlefield."

"Not unless I try."

"If you want to risk death." Shad chuckle at her comment. "You sure about this? We can practice more if you want."

"No need." Shad lifted up his sword. "I won't cut you. Don't worry."

Ashei gave an amused smile as she lifted her sword. "I'll try not to." She look at Auru.

"You two know the rules. Best 2 out of 3, wins. Ready?" They nodded to him. Auru took a few steps back to give them room.

"Begin."

The two opponents pointed their swords and started circling each other. Some spectators in the crowd cheered them on.

"Take his skinny little ass down, Ashei!"

"Show her who's the boss, Shad!"

Ashei made the first move and swung the sword at him. Shad manage to quickly dodge her several times. He may not be a skilled fighter, but he had quick reflexes. He used that to his advantage. After blocking Ashei's strike, they both struck their swords together several times. With his quick thinking, he pulled a fake out by moving the sword to her upper body before striking her on the leg.

Several members of the crowd clapped.

"First round goes to Shad," Auru said.

"Pulling a fake out. Smart," Ashei complemented.

"I got lucky," Shad retorted.

"Don't get cocky now."

They both positioned themselves to their starting spots.

"Round Two. Begin" Auru stated.

The blades once again struck each other. Each strike and swing Ashei gave, Shad dodged them Shad may have the advantage of quick dodge, but Ashei was still a skilled fighter. She quickly caught on to Shad's tactics. When Shad dodged again, Ashei took that opportunity to trip him. He landed on the ground and she pointed her sword at his neck.

"Round Two goes to Ashei," Auru declared.

Ashei offered her hand to Shad. "Too much dodging makes you predictable. Being predictable makes you vulnerable."

"My mistake." Shad took her hand and she helped him up. "That won't happen again."

"I'll see about that."

They then went back to their starting positions.

"Final Round. Winner takes all." Auru announced. "Begin."

Blades once again made contact. More ferocious this time around. Each swing they made getting more stronger than the previous one. They both even started moving around more often. Shad kept on swiping and dodging Ashei's strikes. When Shad attempt to strike her, Ashei blocked it so hard it had knocked his sword out of his hand, several feet away. That earned several gasps from the crowd.

Odds were seemingly against Shad. His weapon was too far away for him to grab without getting hit. Unknown to Ashei, he had one last trick up his sleeve. Or on his hip.

Dodging another swing from Ashei, Shad quickly pulled out his dagger. Ashei quickly noticed and attempt to grab his hand. Before she did, Shad quickly moved the dagger to his other hand and pointed it to her neck.

The crowd was stunned in silence. The only noises heard were the sounds of Shad and Ashei's breathing. Ashei gave an impressed smile towards the scholar.

"Winner is Shad," Auru declared.

Both of the sparring partners put their weapons away. "Where you learn that?" Ashei asked.

"Nowhere," Shad said. "Figure it be a good idea to bring two weapons."

"Smart move, but we should still work on making sure you don't drop your first weapon."

"Right…" Shad rubbed his arm.

"But you are definitely improving."

Shad gave a small smile. "...Thank you."

"You both showed great skill." Both turned to see Impa emerge from the now lesser crowd.

"Impa! I thought you had to attend to important matters?"

"I am. I'm looking Link, Zelda, and Ilia. This matter concerns them."

"They're with Malon over there." Ashei pointed to where the three were. They, along with Malon and the Ordon kids, had still stuck around and where talking. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later. I need to speak to them first. Continue on."

Impa headed over to where Ashei had pointed over. Zelda was the first to notice her.

"Impa? Everything alright?"

"I need to speak with you three. Alone."

"Now?" Impa nodded to Link. "Malon, could you watch the kids?"

"Oh sure. No problem." Malon smiled.

* * *

Impa had taken Link, Zelda, and Ilia back to her hut and took them inside. Sheik was already inside leaning against the walls with his arms crossed, waiting for them.

"Good. You found them."

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"I may have your next major mission. One I think would interest you three." Impa eyed Zelda and Ilia. "Specifically, you two."

"Why?"

Impa glanced at Sheik for a moment before tuning back. "It's Bo."

All three Ordonians in the room couldn't speak. Zelda and Ilia were the most speechless.

"Dad's alive? How do you know?" Ilia asked.

"I have a contact in Castle Town. Not too long after you arrived, I sent messages to my contacts, asking them for any information regarding Bo, or any Ordonians. I got a message from him saying that Bo is there."

"What about mother? Is she there too?" Zelda asked.

"My contact didn't mention her, so I don't know. I'm sorry."

"...Where is dad being held? When did you find him?" Zelda spoke up after a moment.

"In the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. I found out only weeks ago."

"You've known about this for weeks? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've got him out of there by now!" Ilia said.

"My contact didn't know it was him at first. He wanted time to investigate to make sure it was him. And getting messages to and from Castle isn't easy. We also wanted to wait for the right time for this. The castle is not an easy place to break in."

"Why is now the right time?"

"According to our contact, Ganondorf is leaving for Termina and won't be back till next week," Sheik spoke up. "He'll be taking his best guards with him as his escorts. The reason why is due to an incident that happened earlier this month where someone attacked Ganondorf. They may be expecting the same while he's out on the road."

"And not expect an attack at the castle while he's away," Link concluded.

Impa nodded. "Which why now may as well be perfect to pull a rescue mission. That is...if you want to take part in this."

"Want to take part? He's my father! Of course I'm going to rescue him," Zelda exclaimed.

"And you bet I'm tagging along too," Ilia spoken up.

"Count me in as well," Link said.

Impa was quiet for a moment. "Are you three sure you want to do this? I'm not going to lie to you. This won't be like Lake Hylia. You'll be entering the Lynel's Den."

"My parents took me in when no one else wouldn't," Zelda started. "They didn't have too, but they did. They raised and loved me. When our village was attacked, I couldn't do a damn thing to help them. I felt so helpless. This may be our chance to save them. It's my turn to return that favor."

"Very well...If you three are sure, then I will allow it. But it won't be easy. Even with Ganondorf gone, there will be obstacles for you to face."

"As if that had ever stopped us before," Link said.

"The castle will be difficult to get in. My contacts will help you that. That'll be the least of your worries."

"What do we worry about?"

"Not 'what'. More like 'who'."

Sheik then went over to a desk and took what looked to be big pieces of paper. He then went over the table and placed them on there. These pieces of paper had pictures of several individuals. Three men and two women to be exact.

"These are people Ganondorf trusts dearly." Impa pushed the first image to them. "let's start with one you guys should be familiar with."

"Vaati…" Link hissed.

"He had been demoted to handling issues of Castle Town. It may be possible that you'll run into him. We all know what he's capable of, so you must be careful."

Impa pushed forward another picture. This one was a man with orange hair and mustache. He was wearing a green coat and a matching colored top hat.

"This is Chancellor Cole. He's in charge of government matters. He's not a fighter, but he's very loyal to Ganondorf and will do anything to prove it, even lying. He would sell anyone out, including his own friends and family, to ensure to stay on Ganondorf's good graces."

"So he's a sleazy politician?" Ilia stated.

"If you want to put it that way," Sheik said.

This time Sheik was the one to push up the pictures. Two pictures this time. Both were the two women. They both had the same colored dark skin, red hair in a ponytail, and yellow eyes. The only thing differentiating each other was their clothing.

"Are these two sisters?" Zelda asked him.

"No. Gerudo."

"What's Gerudo?"

"They're a female-dominated race. Males of their species are very rare for them. Ganondorf is one of those males. They are also skilled warriors. Many of which are part of Hyrule's royal army. I would suggest staying away from them." Shiek finished that last part rather sternly.

"This one right here is Aveil." Impa pointed to the picture of the Gerudo in red. "She's the leader of the guard, and commander of the army. Fortunately, she had left with Ganondorf, so you don't have to worry about running onto her."

"What about her?" Zelda looked over to the other Gerudo that was dressed in pink.

"Her name is Nabooru. We don't know if she can fight, but she's a devoted servant to Ganondorf. Her mother, Neanatu, was also one of Ganondorf's closest allies."

Link arched an eyebrow. "Was?"

"They found Neanatu dead one day, many years ago," Impa answered.

"Did he…" Link trailed off.

"We don't know. Ganondorf claimed an illness had killed her. We're not absolutely sure."

"But the fact remains that Nabooru won't pose a major threat, but is someone you can't trust," Sheik stated. "Do you understand?"

All three Ordonians nodded their head. Zelda looked over to the final picture. This one is a hylian man with white hair and pale skin. The man's left bang covered his left eye. And he looked to be wearing purple eye shadow on his exposed brown eye.

"This is Ghirahim." Impa pushed the picture to the Ordonians side. "He is Ganondorf's second-in-command. His loyalty goes even beyond the others. If Ganondorf tells him to put a through someone's chest, he'll do it without second thought. It is said he takes pleasure in killing."

"Ghirahim's deeds are said to date back even before Ganondorf rose to power, when he hunted and killed several men."

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Rumor has it that they killed someone close to him. He was driven by revenge and murdered each one that was responsible." Sheik explained. "...Painfully, and slowly, they say."

"A skilled killer. Sounds like someone Ganondorf would want working for him," Link stated.

"Which is why you all need to be careful in case you come across him."

"We understand," Zelda answered. "When do you think we should leave?"

"I think tomorrow might be the best. I suggest you three start preparing. We'll tell the others."

All three Ordonians nodded their head and then left the hut. Only Impa and Sheik remained inside.

"Do you think it's wise?" Sheik suddenly spoke up.

Impa looked at Sheik. "What is?"

"Letting the Zelda and Ilia tag along. I understand why they want to, but missions where someone's family or friend is involved could have a high possibility of ending in disaster."

"I know, Sheik. But I even if I do share your sentiments, Zelda and Ilia would go no matter what."

"Well, I'm tagging along too. Someone needs to look out for them."

"Both or one of them?"

Sheik arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't need to be a Sheikah to see that you spend most of your time with Ilia."

"Why wouldn't I? She's a good friend."

"Are you sure it's not something more?"

"It's not like that."

"I'm not saying it is. What I am saying that is natural if you do. You're still a young man."

"We are just friends." Sheik spoken more defensively.

"And I believe that."

"...Right." Sheik rubbed his arm. "I'm going to go prepare for tomorrow."

"Very well."

Impa stood as she watches Sheik leave her hut. A sense of anguish was felt in her chest. The same kind feeling a mother would feel for their child. While Sheik may not be her blood, Impa cared for as if he was. She appreciates the dedication he had put into focusing on the rebellion, but sometimes she wishes he would wind down. Sheik was so serious sometimes, Impa had to remind herself that he was still a seventeen-year boy, not even a full adult.

It had always been that way ever since Impa found him when he was seven years old, just after he became an orphan. He put all his focus into his training to be a Shiekah, and the rebellion. It had made her worry on how he will cope should the time come that Ganondorf would be defeated, and Hyrule no longer needed The Insurgents.

Would Shiek one day settle down or find something to put his focus on? Love sometimes blooms in the least likely places.

Impa was not in charge of what decisions he made. All she wants for him is to be happy.

* * *

Sheik's mind was occupied as he walked through the camp. It was common for that to happen. But unlike now, it wasn't on the mission. Looking to his side as he walked, he saw her.

Ilia was still with her sister and Link, who were talking to other Ordonians. Probably explaining them about what would transpire tomorrow. He didn't hear what they were saying for Sheik still had his attention on Ilia. When she turned in his direction, he turned his head and quickly walked away. His heartbeat was racing a bit and his face turned slightly red. Sheik couldn't understand why he was feeling this way when he didn't want to.

As hard he tried to deny it, he did find some things about Ilia that were...charming. She's pretty, have nice hair, and alluring green eyes. Of course, looks don't always define a person. Her willingness to help speaks out loud enough. There's also looking out for other people, and her kindness…

Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of Shiek's head. Ilia was just a friend. There was no way he had...those feelings for her. They were nothing but infatuation. Even if they weren't...Sheik couldn't be in a relationship.

Not that anyone was stopping him or anything. It just that he can't afford to. He's part of a civil war. All of his focus must be put into that. Being in a relationship, romantic or not, would only cause distractions. That could be fatal to him and the person in theory. Not to mention, each that goes by, the civil war gets more dangerous, and chances of being killed in action gets higher. That applied to everyone in the rebellion, including himself. Sheik thought it was best he wouldn't risk himself or his partner going through that kind of pain.

Sad as it sounds, Sheik figured it was for the best. After what happened to his parents all those years ago...He won't go through that kind of pain again.

* * *

 **What's this? Another chapter uploaded within month? Quite shocking (don't expect this often). I also finsiehd editing the previous chapters.**

 **I somewhat based Shad & Ashei's spar on a scene from 'Game of Thrones' where Arya spars with Brienne in Season 7 (Won't be the last 'Game of Thrones' reference in this fic. Also I'm good at writing sword fight scenes). Oh, I may have reference a feature in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.**

 **And we get some new faces! (Yes, Midna is a human in this). And good ol' Rauru (*whispers* he'll becoming back later...)**

 **And the gang are gonna leave for Castle Town to try to find and save Bo.**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Happy Reading.**


	22. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello readers. I have some good news and bad news.**

 **To start out with bad news...I am no longer updating this story. Reason why? I've made so many mistakes with this fic. The writing (especially in earlier chapters) is odd, clunky, awkward, and I think even bad at times. And I think I could've made some better decisions story wise. I wrote this around the time I was starting out fanfiction writing so that might explain why.**

 **But I have good news. My writing has (hopefully) improved over the past few years. I feel I could do better for this story now. So rather than make some edits, I figure it was best to start from the beginning. In other words, this story is going to be remade. I'll leave this version up, and post the new version separately. I may or may not delete this version at one point, but I'm keeping it up for the most part.**

 **When I get around to posting the newer version, the early chapters will most likely be different, though later ones (which I posted here and consider to be the better ones) may most likely be the same. But I assure you, the new version won't be a copy 'n paste.** **The story (for the most part) hasn't change, but there will be elements that change as well.**

 **I apologize to those who had added this to your Favs and Follow sections and really like this, but I hope you understand. Thank you all who have supported this version and I hope you guys do the same for the remake.**

 **Thank you all again.**


	23. SECOND IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**The new version had been published with two chapters.**

 **Those of you who have followed this can now see the new version.**

 **Thank you:)**


End file.
